You're a boy!
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: "You're a boy!" Are Sora's first words to Riku when they meet at 10 years old.  Riku moves in next door and they spend their childhoods together, learning, growing and loving.  Rated M for mature content and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off, we hope that you are as excited as we are to see us finally do something with this pairing. We love Riku and Sora and this is our first real fic with them. With this pairing, Reyaa was Sora and Alice was Riku. We hope you enjoy this and there will be 8 chapters in total. 7 of the story, and an epilogue. Let us know if you like it:D**

**Oh, and the challenge we gave ourselves in this one, was starting when they first meet. In other words, they are kids at the beginning and then there will be a lot of time jumps:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Ten years old<strong>

I'd figured it out after an entire day of thinking about it. Life was confusing. This morning my eldest sister Rinoa hadn't let me stay at home pretending to be sick and forced me to go to school anyway. I'd been really excited about the new neighbors moving in. I hoped there was a boy. A real boy. Not a girl that pretended to be a boy... I already had my second eldest sister, Tifa, for that.

Yuffie and Selphie always walked with me to school. Yuffie said they better have a girl because she was the middle child in our family and apparently being the middle one sucked. I'm not sure I agreed because I was the youngest and the only boy and well... It wasn't easy. Selphie... I liked her. She at least agreed that being ten was very hard. Of course Rinoa then reminded me that Selphie only agreed with me to bribe me for candy later on.

They were okay, my sisters... I think. If I said any different then Rinoa would give me the evil eye and Tifa would whack me over the head and Yuffie would tickle attack me and Selphie wouldn't share the candy she'd bribed out of my hands in the first place. But even if they were okay, I still wanted a boy to move in next door. At school I didn't have any friends because all the boys in my class were also in school with Selphie and you couldn't be friends with Selphie's little brother because otherwise you didn't have the possibility of dating her. Or something... I had four sisters. I was surrounded by girls every single day and minute and hour and month and second and years! I would wait till I was at least thirty! At least thirty before thinking about girls. Definitely. Not before that.

Selphie was staying at her friend's place, Namine, tonight. And when Rinoa had plopped my dinner in front of my nose? I knew why... Green beans. I hate green beans. Food should not be green. One day, I'd become president and then make food that is green illegal. Yuffie was cool though, I liked Yuffie. She'd eaten at least half of my beans while Rinoa wasn't looking and then Tifa had warmed them up again even though Rinoa said she was going to make me eat them cold at breakfast if I didn't eat them tonight.

So I guess Tifa wasn't so bad either. Rinoa thought she was our mother, it was annoying because she wasn't and shouldn't pretend she was. I'm only ten though, so of course my opinion doesn't matter. And I'd told her that very angrily. Rinoa didn't like it when I shouted at her so she'd sent me to my room to calm down. Knowing that I'd better listen to her when the vein on her forehead popped, I'd stomped off to my room and slammed the door, falling face first into my bed so I could pout into my pillow.

Barely able to breathe any longer, I gasped and then sat up in my bed, looking around my boring room. Well, not that boring. I guess Rinoa wasn't all that bad either since she had gotten me a Toy Story bedspread last week. For no reason at all... Just because she had wanted to get it for me. So I liked that.

Getting up, I walked over to the chest beneath my window that contained a ton of barbies Tifa and Rinoa had given to me since they didn't use them anymore. I would have preferred cars, but they hadn't played with cars so I had to make do with barbies. I'd been a bit upset at first, but then Tifa had made it okay by cutting all their hair short and using sandpaper to remove their breasts. Yuffie had then sewn them boy clothes and Rinoa had created a manly range rover out of a carton. It was awesome.

Selphie had the other half of the barbies that had once belonged to Yuffie. They still had their breasts and skirts. When Selphie and I decided not to bicker she played with me and that was fun as well because I got to play 'knight in shining armor' with my girl-to-guy transformed barbies. They saved Selphie's girly barbies.

Yuffie said I was going to be a very chivalrous guy in the future. She based this off the fact that I was one of those very few who didn't chase girls down the school courtyard, pulling their pig tails and lifting their skirts. I didn't exactly see the point in it to begin with and well... Rinoa would wring my neck if she found out I'd looked at a girl's panties. Tifa had very long hair... Hair was sacred. You do not pull on girl hair. I'd learned my lesson.

Opening my chest, I pursed my lips and tried to decide whether I was going to play with ken-not-barbie-number-one or ken-not-barbie-number-two.

I was going to try and find ken-not-barbie-number-three but something caught my eye through the window. Leaning onto the ledge, I squinted and then tilted my head curiously as I saw a kid in the room across from my own. Oh! The new neighbors! Smiling excitedly, I pushed my window open with some difficulty but I managed. Luckily his window was open because otherwise ken-not-barbie-number-something would have gone on their first flying lesson.

"Hello!" I shouted happily, waving at the person. It was a boy! "You're a boy!"

"Of course I'm a boy!" Came the shouted reply, and the boy came to the window and leaned out of it. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora, your neighbor!" I waved again, smiling happily still because he is a boy! "What's your name?"

"I'm Riku!" He grinned and waved back, looking just as excited as I was.

Climbing up onto the chest, I propped my elbows onto the ledge, leaning my chin into my hands, "You have funny hair. Is it silver or blue? I can't tell. Although, if it's silver? That would be fancier. Hey! Do you want to be my friend?"

He reached up to pat his hair down. "It's silver. How do you get yours to be spiky like that?" The boy, Riku, was pointing at his hair, and touching it, maybe trying to get it as spiky as mine. "Wanna come over? We can be friends if you come over and play!"

"My sister, Tifa, says my hair is a disaster. It's spiky like this..." What word had she used? "Naturally." I got out with some difficulty, nearly tripping over my tongue, "I have to ask my other sister, Rinoa, if it's okay for me to come over first. Is that okay?" I hoped he wouldn't mind waiting for a little bit.

"Okay! Is your mom not home? Cause I have to ask my mom too." Came the reply.

I frowned, "My mom is dead, so is my dad." I told him, "I don't remember them much, I was only two when they died. Selphie was three and Yuffie was seven and Tifa was sixteen and Rinoa was twenty."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll tell my mom that you are coming over. I hope your big sister says yes!" Riku waved and disappeared from the window. Giggling because I was excited, I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Sora! No running in the stairs!" I didn't listen to Tifa and raced to the kitchen where Rinoa would probably be doing the dishes.

"Rinoa! Rinoa!" I shouted, gasping as I needed to catch my breath.

"Here," She said, placing a towel in my hands, "You can help me since you are still shouting and if my memory isn't damaged, I'm pretty sure I sent you to your room to calm down. Have you calmed down? No-" I knew what she was going to say. No you haven't calmed down because Sora, you never listen... blah blah blah.

"Rinoa!" I cut in, "A boy moved in next door and I asked him if he would be my friend and he said that he would if I would come over and play, and I really, really want to!" She turned around, eying me with that stern look of hers. "Please... Pretty, pretty please! I'll do my homework without difficulty for a week!" I promised.

She raised an eyebrow, "Promise? You won't break your pencil and slam your books?"

"Promise!" She was making this decision so slowly...

"Alright. I'll come with you because I need to see these people first."

"Alright! Fine! Whatever! Hurry!" I bounced on spot, groaning in annoyance as she did that game she played, doing everything in slow motion just to irritate me.

"Rinoa!" I pressed. She laughed, ruffling my hair as she finally snapped out of the game and walked with me to the front door. This was going to be awesome! I would have a friend right next door and I would be able to play with him whenever I wanted and I would be able to spend time with an actual boy! We reached the front door and Rinoa smiled down at me as she knocked on their door.

"Remember to behave, okay?" She said softly. And because she had let me come out of my room even if I'd been punished and was allowing me to go play with the new next door neighbor...

"Yes." I told her without being difficult, "I'll be good." The front door finally opened and a tall lady with long brown hair stood there and smiled at us. I could see Riku standing behind her a little and he waved at me.

"Hello. You must be Sora and, Rinoa, I think?" She offered my sister her hand to shake.

"Yes, Rinoa Maguire," My sister said, shaking Riku's mom's hand, "Welcome to the neighborhood! I was going to wait a day or two for you all to settle in before introducing myself, but I guess Sora couldn't wait that long." Rinoa grinned down at me before looking back up at Riku's mom, "Is it okay for Sora to go play with Riku for a little bit, Mrs?" I pulled my eyes off Rinoa, smiling at Riku and waving back at him.

"Mrs. Moore. But you may call me Lucrecia. And yes, Sora is welcome to come and play with Riku. I will be in the kitchen unpacking. You boys behave." She sounded nice and she smiled at me before letting go of Rinoa's hand and waving me inside. I bounced into the house, giggling as I waved at Riku again. Rinoa rattled off a few of he main rules... Don't break anything, be polite, no shouting, no running in the stairs, lift the toilet seat... etc etc. After telling her I'd do all those things, she gave Mrs. Moore one last smile before returning to our house. Riku's mom told us to go upstairs, repeating that she'd be in the kitchen. Once the grown ups were gone, I stuck my hand out at Riku.

"We're friends now, right?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Come on, I got G.I Joe's for my birthday last week!" He shook my hand and then pulled me up the stairs to his room. "We can do battle against each other in my room!"

"G.I Joe's?" I shouted in amazement. "Woah! That's so cool!" He kicked the door to his room open, walking inside and plopping down on the floor so he could present me his toys. Stepping in hesitantly, I stared with open eyes around his room... "You have the best room ever!" I shouted, spinning around so I could take in everything he had. Not only did he have G.I Joe's, but he also had his own Playstation and television and he had hundreds of board games and a train on tracks and! "WOW! That must be millions of race cars!"

"It's because when my dad goes on a trip, he brings me back one every time. He's gone a lot." Riku said and started dividing his toys into two piles. "You can have the tank cause mom says that the guest should always have first choice. And you're my best friend and that means you can play with whatever you want."

Taking the tank, I plopped down on the floor beside him, making tank noises as I rolled it across the floor, "Then when you come over to my place one day, I'll share my candy with you because you're my best friend too." Crashing the tank into his car, I made a noise of explosion, falling down on my belly, "Oh no! Mayday, mayday! Houston we've got a problem!" Sitting up, I gave him a serious look, "If you have sticks, I can spell out S.O.S with them and then you can use the helicopter and fly over it and see the cry for help and then save the day."

"We can use the Lincoln Logs! And then we can build the hospital that you get better in!" Bouncing up, he went to his closet and found a box, then dumped it in the middle of the floor. "Here you can do the S.O.S. part and I'll get ready to rescue you! Hurry, before the general comes and arrests you!"

Uh oh... "If you're my best friend then you won't make fun of me if I tell you that I don't know how to spell really, very fast at lighting speed." Taking the Lincoln Logs out of the box, I settled onto my stomach and frowned in deep concentration as I started putting the letters together.

"No! I wouldn't laugh at you! That wouldn't be polite at all. Here, I'll help you." Riku laid down next to me and handed me a new log after I placed each one in the right spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - Ten years old<strong>

"Hello, my name is Riku Moore. It's nice to meet you all." I spoke clear and precise, just like my mom told me to do. If I was polite I would make lots of friends at my new school. It was okay though, because I already had a best friend. And I got to sit next to him in my class too! I didn't miss my old school at all. No, I had to wear a uniform at that school and the teachers were all very mean no matter how polite I was.

Sometimes, being polite like my mom told me to, was stupid. It didn't even work on those stupid teachers. But here, I liked my teacher already because she let me pick my playground buddy and I got to pick Sora. His hair was spiky again today, and it looked really cool. My mom wouldn't let me try out his spiky hair because she said mine was 'regal', which meant it looked like a king. She'd made me look up regal in the dictionary that she'd gotten me for Christmas. I liked playing with Sora because he didn't care if I didn't say please every time or thank you.

The class all said hello back to me, and then I got to go sit back down next to Sora. He giggled and bounced his leg against his desk making his pencil roll down it and onto the floor. I didn't laugh, but I smiled and bent down to get it for him. "Here." I whispered, not wanting the teacher to yell at us for talking in class.

He was about to say something, but a piece of paper was thrown against his head. Frowning, he bent down to pick it off the floor and smooth it out over his desk. He wrinkled his nose and then pushed the paper over to my desk. Looking down, I saw my name written underneath the name 'Kairi' and lots of hearts were drawn around it. Peeking at Sora, I saw him point over his shoulder, not looking very happy as he showed me which girl was Kairi.

Another piece of paper was thrown at Sora's head and this time it was a boy named Tidus that asked me if I wanted to play soccer with all the others boys during our lunch break. The third piece of paper was a boy named Wakka asking me if I wanted to play basketball. Everyone asked for me specifically, but never invited Sora.

I didn't like that at all. It wasn't very polite to throw things at Sora's head and then not invite him. Plus, I wanted to play with Sora some more anyways. He made the best battle and car noises. I'd wanted him to have a sleepover at my house, but we couldn't because of school. But I'd asked him to have a sleepover on Friday this week and Rinoa had said he could.

We were going to set up my tent and be stranded on a desert island. When Sora gave me the notes to answer them, I just shook my head and handed them back. Writing out my request on my notebook paper, I crinkled it up and instead of throwing it at Sora's head, I put it on the edge of his desk. It said, 'Do you want to play plane pilots at recess?" I hoped he would say yes.

"For me?" He asked in a whisper, surprised. I nodded and he smiled happily, smoothing the paper out so he could read it. When he was done, he nudged his shoulder into mine so he could nod his head vividly in agreement before pushing the piece of paper over to my desk. I smiled as a crooked 'YES!' was spelled out across the entire paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - Twelve years old (about two years later)<strong>

I looked up from my Gameboy as Sora climbed through my window. Our tree was finally big enough to use as a secret ladder from his room to mine, and we'd tested it out last month to see if our parents had noticed. They didn't and so it was lots of fun to sneak out sometimes without them knowing. I'd tried to convince my mom to let me cut my hair like Sora's again this year, but she wouldn't let me, again.

My dad said I could, but mom said it wasn't polite to go behind her back and ask my dad when she'd already said no. There were still lots of rules to being polite. But I was getting better. Better than Sora, but I liked that he didn't make me have to be polite around him. "Hey Sora. Want to play my new Mario game?" He didn't have a Gameboy, but I didn't mind him playing mine. He was really good and could sometimes do the levels that I couldn't.

He shook his head, looking very serious which was unusual because Sora was always smiling and laughing and joking around. I mean, he could look serious from time to time of course, but it wasn't something he liked to do often. Sitting next to me on my bed, he sighed heavily.

"You know how I always complain that my sisters are annoying and make it their hobby to make my life a living hell?" I nodded, shutting off the Gameboy so I could give him my attention. He sighed again, "Well. Rinoa always says that boys need to be nice to girls and Tifa always says that boys have it so much easier than girls. Yuffie says women have to suffer for men and Selphie is slowly beginning to repeat what Tifa and Yuffie say."

He pursed his lips, sitting up so he could cross his legs, "I always thought they were exaggerating and just saying things because they like to poke me. But..." He wrinkled his nose. "You got sex ed today too, right?" I nodded again. It had been a bit uncomfortable... "Yeah," Sora said, "That lady who taught us about all that? She talked about periods and pregnancy a bit too and..." He pouted, "Now I'm obliged to feel bad for my sisters because, man, that stuff is tough. Which is unfair!"

We fell silent for a moment, remembering the torture that was Sex Ed. Sora cut in though, giggling. "When I rolled the condom down the banana? I had it almost all the way down and then it snapped and it shot up and..." He laughed, "Well, it was funny to see it bounce up and land in Kairi's hair."

I laughed too, and wished that we still had all our classes together. Middle school was hard and sometimes I didn't have a class with Sora. We had lunch together, so I was happy about that. "At least you got to use it on a banana. They ran out after lunch so I didn't get to try it." I grumbled a little annoyed that Sora got to try using a condom before me. "So, what did Kairi do to you when it got into her hair?"

He raised an eyebrow, "It was Kairi. She shrieked. Of course. She gave me that evil eye that she does." He giggled some more, clearly very happy with his stunt. "Oh!" He said, digging through his pocket, "They gave each one of us a condom at the end of class. You can borrow it and try it on a banana now if you want!"

"Okay! Thanks!" I jumped up and we went downstairs to see if my mom had bought any bananas this week. She wasn't here because she was at her book club. I'm not sure what they did at a book club, but it sounded boring to me. I was glad that Sora was going to let me try his condom out. "Oh good, my mom actually bought some this week. Are you sure you don't want to save this for when you get a girlfriend, Sora?" It was fun to tease him about having a girlfriend because he always seemed to know everything about girls. Probably because he had four sisters. I sure wish I had a sister or a brother. But my mom said I was enough for her and my dad.

"It's fine. Yuffie says girls only date guys that are two years older than them. We're twelve. I'm not going to have sex with a ten year old..." He grimaced and so did I, both shaking it off as we pushed that topic away and concentrated on the condom and the banana instead.

"Okay. I just unwrap it and then it is supposed to unroll over it?" I blushed a little as I fumbled the slippery condom from the package. "Is it supposed to be slippery like this?"

He blushed too then, "Ehm. Yeah... Apparently it helps with the, err..." He cleared his throat, shuffling his feet, "penetration..." he whispered at the table.

"I remember that part. Because that's how a girl can get pregnant." I blushed, but was proud that I remembered all the important parts. "You have an erection and then your semen makes her pregnant." The words were hard to remember, but my mom said that repeating stuff helps you remember it better. "I'm not really sure what semen is. Do you?"

Sora pressed his lips tightly together, blushing more furiously, "I suddenly feel very embarrassed about having listened so well during that class." It's not that Sora was a bad student, not at all... But he had these daydreaming moments that occurred quite often. He usually remembered only the outline to a class. Not definitions. "Well..." He looked at me, clearing his throat. "You know how when you go into the shower and you're alone and then you have those tingly feelings and then you have that erection thing you talked about earlier?" Oh dear... "And then you-" He cleared his throat again, "Use your hand to make the erection go away? And then..." He was so incredibly red right now. "That white stuff comes out? That's semen..."

I didn't say anything, I just nodded. I could feel my face getting red as he said it. "Okay, the condom is on the banana now. Is that the right way they did it in class?"

Sora tilted his head, pursing his lips at the now protected banana, "Yes, that looks about right."

"Do you do that thing in the shower a lot? I don't think I've ever done it." Did that mean that Sora was more grown up than me? We were the same height and the same age. But was he growing faster than me?

"I would say no..." He mumbled, wrinkling his nose at me as the blush returned to his cheeks, "But it's really, really, really awesome. And as your best friend, it is my duty to tell you that you are missing out. Don't forget to lock the door and that pressure feeling at the end is a good thing." His eyes were huge as he told me this, "It's not scary, you have to let it happen and then everything will be awesome." He gulped and then added, "Really, really, really awesome."

"Are you sure, Sora? If I have to lock the door, does that mean it's okay to do?" I didn't want my mom to yell at me for locking the bathroom door.

He nodded, "I promise. You know how when your dad brings back a new game? And then we play it over and over again because it's so awesome and we never tire of it? Well, it'll be kinda like that." Then he wrinkled his nose, "And you have to lock your door because... Well, you don't want your mom to walk in on you while you play with your..." Looking down, he pointed between my legs, "thing."

I nodded, finally understanding what he was saying. "Okay. I believe you, Sora. Thanks for letting me try out your condom. You wanna spend the night and we can play the new games my dad brought home? He said he's taking my mom out to dinner so we can make s'mores in the microwave while they're gone." Picking up the banana, I tossed it into the trash then covered it with some paper towels. I don't think my mom would like me wasting food like that, but I didn't want to eat it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Fourteen years old (about two years later)<strong>

Before Riku, I'd never been invited to a birthday party before. I actually hadn't done a lot of things before Riku came around. First G.I. Joe's then Mario, next was soccer and following was tree climbing. He'd also shown me camping in the backyard and although it felt like going against my nature, he was right when he said things became less complicated when I said please and thank you to my sisters.

He also let me ride a bike that wasn't pink and he always, always listened when I was talking, which my sisters didn't because they were always too busy talking themselves. Riku also showed everyone at our school that I wasn't some weird guy and although we weren't popular or anything like Tidus and Wakka were, we weren't at the bottom of the pyramid either. Not that I cared much about the school pyramid system, but it was definitely nice to not be seen as the annoying kid or the weird one or Selphie's little brother.

I hadn't been actually invited to this birthday party, but Riku said he wouldn't come to it if I wasn't allowed to come. Kairi was okay, she could be pretty nice but she liked to push my buttons. Riku said she did that because she had a secret crush on me. I didn't believe any of that. Kairi was popular. If she was going to have a crush on anyone? It would be Tidus. Not me.

Or maybe she had a crush on Riku since she ended up letting me come to her party because otherwise Riku wouldn't be there. Anyways... Rinoa had bought me a present for her. It was a pink hairband with a yellow star in the middle. Kairi liked to wear hairbands, I knew this so I'd told Rinoa to get Kairi that. Riku had gotten her a bracelet.

Presents properly wrapped with bows in hand, we stood in front of Kairi's house, waving at Tifa who'd dropped us off on her way to her own party. Her party was definitely nothing like the one we were going too. Rinoa didn't allow Tifa to give us the details, said we'd find out for ourselves one day.

Riku knocked on the door and I smiled at him a bit nervously. "What happens at birthday parties anyway?" I asked. He'd gotten a lot taller over the last year, his hair was growing out as well. He hated it, wanted to cut it shorter like mine but his mom wouldn't let him. I secretly liked that he wasn't allowed to cut it because I really sorta liked how it looked now. It was still that unusual color of silver and blue, which really made his eyes pop. Riku had nice eyes.

"You eat birthday cake and play games. Kairi will probably wanna play those girly couple games. Like spin the bottle. I heard that she wanted to play that game from Namine." He sounded a little bored about those kinds of games. The door opened, revealing Kairi who was dressed in a very pretty dress, her hair done up in a fancy way as she smiled at us.

"Hey guys! Glad you could come," Gesturing for us to come in, she pointed at the present, "Are these for me?" She exclaimed.

I frowned at her, "No. We bought empty boxes, wrapped them up and then thought it would be a fun idea to tease you with them." Kairi blinked, giving Riku a worried frown.

"He's kidding, Kairi. Here. Happy Birthday." He seemed eager to hand over the presents. She gave me an amused shake of the head, holding the presents against her chest.

"I don't understand your sense of humor, Sora." She confided before turning and making her way to the end of the hallway where music could be heard. Because she was right there, and I couldn't let that slide, I opened my mouth to tell her that of course she couldn't understand because she was lacking in that thing we called intelligence, but Riku placed his hand over my mouth, giving me a stern shake of the head.

Pulling away, I pouted, "Yes, okay. I'll behave."

"Good. This is Kairi's day, and we have to be polite." That was Riku. Always being polite. I liked it most of the time, but it was sure hard to tease people sometimes. He smiled when he was sure that I'd act good. Kicking off our shoes, we then walked through the hallway, following in Kairi's footsteps to enter a living room. The latest hits were playing and I could see Olette and Namine dancing in middle of the room that had been cleared from furniture. Tidus was fiddling with the stereo while Wakka was eating some snacks from the small table covered in bowls of chips and candy and sodas. Paine and Kairi were standing over at another table that contained all the presents, talking about something I couldn't hear because the music was too loud.

"Now what?" I shouted at Riku over the music.

"I don't know. The last party I was at had a freaking Disney princess cake. Just, don't leave me okay?" He looked worriedly around and pulled me over to the food. That seemed safe.

"Alright." I grumbled, "But only because they have-" Oh my god! "Chocolate covered nuts? Those are way expensive and so good..." I moaned, grabbing a handful of them.

"Alright! Listen up guests!" Kairi said, turning the volume of the music down. "It is time for me to reveal the theme of my party!" She announced, squealing excitedly. Namine and Olette seemed just as hyped up, Paine a bit less, but she was smiling... Which was rare. So girls were aware of the theme before the boys were? That seemed unfair. Then again, living with four sisters? Women always got their way.

Kairi started seating us all in a circle on the carpet in the middle of the floor and then had me frowning in confusion as she placed a magazine in the center, a bottle lying down on top of it.

"Riku? I feel the need to be worried? Is my gut right?" I whispered, thankfully having been able to sit down next to him.

"It's spin the bottle. I'm not sure if she thought of anything else, but I don't think you need to be worried. You get to kiss someone." Riku whispered back sounding unsure, but eager to see what was going to happen. Kissing? Okay, I guess that was alright. Kairi got our attention by clapping her hands together, laughing in a giddy manner.

"Spin the bottle!" She exclaimed, giving the girls behind her a sly look, "But not the regular kind. No. This spin the bottle will determine who's to be your boyfriend or girlfriend for the next three months! We girls couldn't decide over you boys, so we thought this would be the best way to decide who gets to be with who." Although very logical, what about our consent? I gave Riku a narrowed look, not too happy with this outcome. A girlfriend? Really? I didn't want to play nice with one for the next three months, it sounded like such a hassle.

He gave me a helpless look, guessing what I was thinking. "Come on, Sora. It won't be so bad, okay? Just try it." He whispered as Kairi was waiting for us all to quiet down again. Grumbling, I nodded since I promised him I would stick by his side throughout this entire party. He was my best friend and a promise was not something you broke when it concerned your best friend. Sighing, I looked at the four girls present, kinda hoping I would end up with Olette because she was the least annoying out of them all.

"Okay so, I'm going to spin the bottle now," Kairi said, placing her hand on the thing, "Whoever it points at, gets to start the game." She explained, making clear that her spinning it now would not determine who her boyfriend would become. Which turned out to be a good thing, because the stupid bottle pointed at me.

Riku grinned and nudged me. "Go for it, Sora." Although annoyed at first, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit giddy as everyone started to cheer me on. Laughing, I reached for the bottle, and then spun it quickly, sitting back on my spot to watch it turn and turn and turn and... When it stopped, I blinked, snapping my head to the left so I could stare at Riku. Well that was... unexpected.

His eyes were wide and he just looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "Ummm, Kairi?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from mine finally. "Do I kiss Sora?"

I frowned as Tidus laughed loudly, calling us gay. That was rude... Kairi laughed, shaking her head, "No! No, no. I guess we didn't think it through. Okay, so, here's how we'll fix it. The boys stay in a circle and then the girls will step out, standing only in the circle to spin the bottle." She said happily, giggling at me and Riku, "No boy kissing. Anyway, so when a girl has found her boyfriend we kiss and then the boy steps out of the circle as well."

For some reason all of that had felt really awkward... The moment passed quickly though as the girls stepped out of the circle and started the new rules. Kairi went first, who landed on Tidus, Namine got to kiss Wakka and then Paine was the next one to spin the bottle. I wasn't sitting right next to Riku anymore, he was sitting opposite of me, meaning that if the bottle landed on the right side of the room? Her boyfriend would be me and if it landed on the left? It would be Riku. She looked nervous, glancing at Riku but not at me and that told me who she'd really like the bottle to fall on. I'd be upset, but I kind of didn't want to be her boyfriend either.

The bottle was spun and I watched it spin around and around, my breath was held and as it slowly spun past me and landed looking straight at Riku. He glanced up and me, then looked at Paine as she nervously stood in front of him waiting for him to stand and give her a kiss. My eyes were watching him carefully, seeing how he did it, because as of now, I was paired with Olette by default.

Riku was a few inches taller than Paine, and he didn't waste any time in grabbing her hand and leaning down to press his lips against hers. It happened so fast, I blinked and it was over. She grabbed his hand and pulled us away from the nonexistent circles to go and stand by the other couples.

Olette was standing beside the couples, staring at me expectantly and now it felt like this huge burning spotlight was placed right on me because I actually had to stand up, walk across the room and deliberately stand in front of her. I did it, because those were the rules and I'd told Riku I'd play the game, so... Olette was as tall as I was and she had a pretty smile.

She also looked really nervous and I realized that she may feel that spotlight a bit as well, so taking us both out of our misery, I quickly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, registering that she was wearing lip gloss that tasted like strawberries in that split second before pulling back and letting her grip my hand. Kairi turned up the volume of the music again and Tidus seemed to be pretty pleased he'd gotten Kairi, moving her to the middle of the room to dance a slow dance with her. Shit... I couldn't do that.

"Riku." I squeaked, standing beside him again all the while holding Olette's hand because apparently she was my girlfriend now.

"Just copy me, okay? You'll be fine. You could always kiss her again or get her some punch." Riku whispered as Paine was looking at him expectantly and he pulled her out to the middle of the room near Kairi and Tidus. Not looking at Paine, Riku put both of her arms up to rest on his shoulders and he moved his hands down to grip her hips. Then they just turned in a circle, and Riku raised his eyebrows at me, asking me silently if I understood.

Okay, okay. I could do that. Pursing my lips, I looked at Olette, "Wanna do what they're doing?" She nodded her head, blushing a bit as she tugged me over to stand close to the other dancing couples. And like Riku had told me to do, I copied him, peeking out of the corner of my eye to make sure I was doing it right. Placing Olette's hands on my shoulders, I circled her waist.

She smiled brightly and then did something Paine hadn't done which confused me because now I didn't know what to do. She stepped close, her body lightly touching mine. Eyes wide, I wrinkled my nose, sending Riku a warning look over Olette's shoulder since the silly girl couldn't see anyway. Seeing my confusion and clearly worried about it, he pulled Paine closer mimicking Olette's distance from me. His arms then went a little further around her waist and rested there, Riku sent me a slightly alarmed look at this point.

I nodded subtly at him and then figured this was probably like a hug. A hug where you moved around in a circle and lasted longer than a couple of seconds. Giving Riku a reassuring smile, I lightly placed my chin on Olette's shoulder, wrapping my arms around the small of her back. As I would have expected in a hug, Olette's arms tightened a bit around my neck and stayed like that while I continued to step us into a small circle to the rhythm of the music.

Riku copied my pose and he sent me a grateful smile, clearly having reached his limits with the whole girlfriend knowledge thing. I sighed, giving him another smile because we'd totally pulled that off without anyone realizing. Man, the next three months were going to be tricky...

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - Fourteen years old (A month later)<strong>

"Sora! You there?" I was leaning out my window trying to see if Sora was on his bed laying down. He really needed to angle like I'd angled mine so we could see each other easier. I'd moved my room around so that he could easily see my desk with my computer on it, and then my bed against the back wall. Our tree was growing more this year and the leaves were also making it hard to see into my best friends room. I frowned as he didn't appear and figured he wasn't in his room. When I was about to turn away, Selphie appeared.

"Hey! I'll go get him for ya!" She announced, rushing off to go find my best friend. If it had been Yuffie? Maybe... Tifa and Rinoa? Definitely not. Selphie didn't care though, she climbed down her own window all the time. I knew because Sora and I had seen her do it plenty of times. It wasn't long until Sora appeared, apparently having just gotten out of the shower as his hair was wet and he was busy pulling a shirt over his head before grinning at me and starting to make his way across the tree carefully so he could climb into my room.

"Hey!" He said, "I'm so glad you're here! Ever since we got our girlfriends a month ago it feels like we got like... less time to hang out with each other."

"I know! Ugh, this is such a pain." I fell back dramatically on my bed, my hands covering my face. Paine was nice enough, but she was so needy all the time. She wanted me to walk her to every class, hold hands all the time and then she always wanted to kiss me. "Sora, do you like Olette?" Maybe if he didn't like her, we could switch or something. Olette seemed less pushy.

He flopped down beside me, shrugging, "She's nice, but... It's like she's made out of glue. She never, ever lets me go. Not even in class! She holds my hand in class, Riku. That was a real issue in history because I have the left desk and she got the right one and so she was holding onto my right hand and guess what?" He groaned, "I'm right handed!" I laughed a little and nudged him with my shoulder, missing my best friend still, even though he was right here. Olette was becoming annoying to me to because she wouldn't let Sora go. Paine wasn't as bad, but she was still demanding.

"Sora, why do we have girlfriends? Paine is normally nice, but she's kinda pushy when we aren't around anybody else. She says I have to walk to her to class and hold her hand the whole time."

He shrugged, "I guess it's just part of school or something. We have to have girlfriends because... it's normal?" He looked confused, "I don't know. But we agreed to that spin the bottle game and you know... Two more months and then we won't have to do all this anymore." He said, trying to be reassuring.

I gulped and felt my life begin to fade away. Two more months with Paine? "She keeps wanting to kiss me Sora. And I've kissed her like everyday or something." Okay, maybe not that much, but I didn't want Sora to think that I wasn't kissing my girlfriend. We were supposed to kiss them, weren't we? I rolled over and leaned up on my elbow looking at him. "How many times have you kissed Olette?"

"A hundred times. At least." He said firmly, nodding his head first before shaking it, "Okay, so that was a lie. Three times, including the kiss at the party. She wants me to kiss her, but she doesn't kiss me, so she expects me to do all the work. And when I don't kiss her because I don't feel like it? She gets upset and then... Well, it's annoying when girls are upset."

"And they seem to be upset all the time! Paine gets mad if I don't get her lunch for her. But how am I supposed to carry it? I already have my tray. And if I tell her that, she gets mad and then makes Kairi send me notes telling me to apologize." I buried my head in my pillow before pulling back and hitting Sora with it. "I'm going to blame you for this." Grinning, I hit him again.

He scoffed, "How is it my fault!" Then he laughed, pulling the pillow out of my hands so he could hit me back with it, "It's actually your fault because you said we had to participate in that stupid game!" Tackling him and grabbing my extra pillow, I got him once in the face before he threw me back on the bed. He was always faster than I was. Sora was my best friend still, even though we had annoying girlfriends for the next two months. Maybe we could ditch them this weekend and go camping in my backyard again?

"It was the polite thing to do! You know my mom would yell at us if we weren't nice to Kairi."

I ripped the pillow out of his hands and pushed him off the bed and onto my floor. Standing up, I put my hands up. "I win! I am king of the mountain! You are now my slave for the rest of the afternoon!" Pointing at the panting Sora, I sent him a demanding look. "I want a soda, Sora slave."

Grinning, he kicked his leg off the ground and then landed it against the side of my legs, effectively making me buckle over and fall down to the ground. Or like, on top of him.

He chuckled, trying to catch his breath, "You're heavy! Riku!"

His eyes were only a few inches away from mine, and I noticed how much nicer they were to look at than Paine's almost black ones. "Sora, you knocked me off the bed. And I still win."

The amusement faded a bit as he stared up at me with big, wide eyes. "Okay." He agreed. "You still win." I always won it seemed like. Except when they made us play spin the bottle last month and get girlfriends. I'd lost my best friend for almost a month and we'd only gotten to hang out for a couple of hours a week instead of everyday. Too bad they hadn't let us keep going when the game first started. Cause then Sora could be my girlfriend for three months and we'd get to spend all our time together just like best friends should.

"How come they didn't let us kiss when we played spin the bottle?" Really. Was it bad? Because Sora was my best friend forever and I didn't think it would be so bad to be stuck to him for three months.

He smiled nervously, trying to shrug but couldn't really as my being on top of him blocked him from doing that. "I don't know." He whispered, "But it would have made things a lot easier if it had been possible because then we'd be spending these three months together instead of with Paine and Olette."

Leaning up on my elbows, I made sure I wasn't crushing him. "I know. I don't want to spend three months with them. Maybe we should try kissing each other and see if it's better than kissing them? Let's pretend that they let us do it there instead of making us kiss them."

"Okay." He said softly, smiling. Propping up onto his elbows, there was practically no distance left between us and there was a little moment of hesitation that was filled with sound of our breathing only. I saw Sora close his eyes, his lips pushing outwards. Doing the same as him, we both closed the distance between us, our lips touching each others very lightly.

I noticed right away that he didn't taste like the stupid fruity chapstick that Paine liked to use. He was warm and I leaned down a little more, pressing against him harder, not afraid of hurting him or him hurting me. It was Sora, my best friend. My stomach felt different when I kissed him, not nervous or upset like when I kissed her. I pulled back and opened my eyes.

"How was that?" Did he like it as much as I did?

He blinked his eyes open, looking surprised, "Huh? Done? Oh. Okay." He licked his lips, smiling shyly, "That was... Different. In a good way."

"Oh. Did you want to do it longer? Because I can. I just did it fast to see if you liked it." I was just trying to be polite for Sora. Because I didn't want him to not like it. "But we can sit up so I'm not squishing you. And we can do it again. Please?" Not wanting him to think I was bad at it, I jumped up, and pulled him to his feet.

"I liked it." He quickly agreed, "Should I put my hands somewhere?" He asked uncertainly, standing close to me and looking down at his hands as he didn't seem to know where to put them.

"You can put them on my waist if you want. I was going to put mine around your shoulders. If that's okay?" Eager to try this again, I grabbed his hands and placed them there myself. Lifting both arms, I stared into his so blue eyes and licked my lips. It was okay to kiss Sora, he wasn't a girl so Paine wouldn't care.

He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me properly so they weren't just resting there lightly. I saw him swallow nervously, smiling still as he quickly placed a peck on my lips, pulling back as he blushed and then tried again, closing his eyes this time before putting his mouth against mine and not moving away now.

Kissing Sora was still better than kissing Paine. It was better the second time because he pressed back against me, and his arms were holding me tight, just like mine were holding him. I moved my mouth a little and tilted my head to the side so I could breathe through my nose, making sure my lips didn't stop touching his. It was easier this way to make the kiss last longer. I heard him take a breath through his nose too, and when he exhaled it fluttered across my cheek. He pulled away after a couple of minutes, smiling up at me shyly. His arms were still wrapped around me and he wasn't moving away.

"Want to go get a soda and then try again?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

I didn't move my hands right away either. "Okay, but I'm still the king. So, you have to get me a soda, my Sora slave."

He gasped in mock shock, laughing as he darted out of my arms, grabbing the pillow so he could smack me with it. "If you want another kiss, then you better come down with me to get that soda."

"Fine! Race you!" I dodged under the pillow and ran for the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah? What did you think? Kinda different coming from us, right? Well, we hope that you will stick around and be excited to read about them getting older and wiser:D

PS: **Yes, sex ed is really like this in some parts of the world, so don't get all up in our face about it:D Plus, it's fan fiction people...we have power here! *shakes fist dramatically at the cosmos*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to say, that I was really glad that people noticed the differences in the narratives between the 10 year old boys and when they got a older. Thanks for the lovely reviews from everyone! And sorry these updates are a little slower:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Fourteen years old (A month later)<strong>

Finishing up my homework, I slammed my books shut and then slid them back into my backpack, dropping it beside the door so Rinoa could put my lunch in there tomorrow morning. Opening the door to tell her I finished and was going to go see Riku, I paused, frowning as I saw her sitting on the ground. Her back was pressed against one of the kitchen cabinets and she didn't look very happy...

"Rinoa?" She looked up, giving me a quick smile and reaching up to wipe a tear away. Okay, woah. Marching over to her, I crouched down and frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

She shook her head, "It's silly..."

"Yeah, but you're crying so apparently this silly thing is important to you." Right? Rinoa sighed, shrugging.

"There's this movie playing on TV right now and I used to watch it with mom all the time but I can't get the recorder to work and I can't watch it now because I have to do everyone's laundry and make dinner and check your homework and Selphie's." She pouted her bottom lip out, another tear falling out. Rinoa never really cried, except when mom and dad were mentioned.

"What if I get Tifa to check our homework before she goes out and I do the laundry? Can you watch it then?" She shook her head, not wanting to 'burden' us with these tasks as she put it.

"Rinoa, you're not Wonderwoman. Go watch that movie. You showed me how to work the washing machine three months ago. I listened, seriously."

"Are you sure? You won't be able to go to Riku's right away..." I gave her my hand, helping her back up on her feet. If I told her that I wanted to play with Riku right now? She'd push back her own needs and let me go see Riku. Rinoa really needed that movie, apparently.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll ask Yuffie if she can take over lunch duties then you only have to worry about dinner tonight." I'd have Selphie do it, but she was at Namine's again. And... Selphie, Tifa, Yuffie and myself? We didn't know how to cook, really. Nothing that actually tasted good. Rinoa sighed in relief, looking ten times less tired all of a sudden as she gave me a quick hug, a ruffle of the hair and then she walked off to the living room, the TV turning on so she could watch her movie.

It took me about thirty minutes to remember how the washing machine worked and then I'd grumbled a whole lot as I'd had to separate colors from white. I was never tossing my clothes randomly in the laundry basket anymore. I'd tell Rinoa to find another basket so we could all separate the laundry right away so neither I nor Rinoa would have to do it when doing the laundry.

Since there were five of us and four of us were girls? There was a ridiculous amount of clothes and an hour later I was done doing my duty, running up the stairs to tell Tifa to help with homework because Rinoa wasn't doing so good and she needed to do her part. She'd been reluctant up until I'd told her Rinoa had been crying. Yuffie had no issue taking over lunch duties and I wondered why Rinoa didn't rely on us a little more.

I wasn't going to ask her now though... I could do that tomorrow at breakfast, when my sisters were there as well. Right now I needed to go to Riku and tell him why I was late. Walking out of Yuffie's room, I raced down the stairs, stepping over to the front door. I paused, turning to tell Rinoa I'd be back later, but then stopped and stared at the screen, watching the movie she was watching.

Clearly it was one of those romantic girly movies that boys weren't supposed to watch... At least. Tidus and Wakka said we weren't supposed to watch them... Pressing my lips together, I peeked left and then right, making sure none would see me as I stared at the screen a little longer, Rinoa unaware as she was completely absorbed, hugging a pillow against her as she hummed along with the song that was playing to enhance the kissing scene that was taking place.

Wait... They were moving their mouths? I didn't know we were supposed to do that... And I think we were because the girl in the movie seemed to like it. I tilted my head as the girl let her hands rest on the guy's butt and he then pulled her shirt up. A bra! Closing my eyes, I turned and then blindly walked out of the house. Living with four sisters? I knew what a bra was and I'd seen plenty of them... but a bra on a girl that wasn't my sister? It felt taboo or something. Whatever.

Feeling a bit flustered, I quickly marched over to Riku's house, sighing in relief as I stood in his front yard. This was man territory. Everything was awesome here. Less confused, I knocked on the front door and then opened it.

"Mrs. Moore? It's Sora!" I said through the house, "Can I go up to Riku's room, please?" I had to ask because she expected that.

"Yes, you may Sora." Came the reply from the kitchen. "Please don't eat any snacks up there. You'll spoil your dinner."

"Yes, ma'am!" I agreed easily, walking in and instantly going up the stairs. This time I didn't knock because Riku was my best friend and I didn't need to knock on his door... That just seemed silly. He didn't look up from his game, even when I closed the door a bit less gently to get his attention. He didn't like it when I was late... it wasn't polite and that sorta bugged him.

"Riku..." Nothing, he actually turned his head a bit to ignore me better. "I'm sorry, alright? Rinoa was crying and she's been overworking herself so I needed to help with the laundry."

He stopped and glanced up at me, a little surprised. "You helped Rinoa with the laundry? Okay. I guess it's no big deal. Are you going to be helping her with the laundry every week? Like your chores? Cause I have more chores than you do and it's not really fair." Riku smirked at me and moved over on the bed so I could sit down on there with him.

I nodded, flopping down on the bed beside him. "I'm going to help Rinoa a little more because..." I frowned, "I should?" I don't know. I didn't really want too, but Rinoa couldn't do everything by herself. "So, what game are you playing?" I needed to change the subject because thinking of Rinoa, reminded me of the movie she'd been watching and then that kiss... With the bra. I don't think it was the bra so much as the couple undressing each other and moving their mouths. It didn't look anything like the way I kissed Olette... Or Riku.

"The one my dad brought a couple trips ago. We already beat it. I was waiting for you so we could go and play down at the beach. But it's kinda late, so we can do something here if you want. You're the guest, so you get to decide." Riku said that a lot and he didn't seem to mind when I decided what we would do when we hung out together. Shutting off his game and putting the console on his desk, he turned to look at me, waiting for me to come up with an idea.

I was still a bit confused about that kiss. Why didn't it look anything like what we did? "I saw something." I told him honestly. I could tell Riku about it... He was my best friend, I could tell him anything. "Rinoa was watching one of those girly movies Tidus and Wakka say boys aren't supposed to watch?"

"Yeah? What did you see?" Rolling over onto his back, he settled comfortably, giving me a chance to finish what I was saying.

"The kissing wasn't the same as we do it with Paine and Olette or, you know..." I waved a finger between him and me, "Us? I... I think we've been doing it wrong."

"What did they do different? Do you think that's why Paine and Olette have been kinda avoiding us this month? Cause we aren't doing the kissing thing right?" Riku asked.

I pressed my lips tightly together, blushing, "Probably... Olette told me I was boring." I was really embarrassed because I don't think girlfriends were supposed to say that to their boyfriends.

"You're not boring!" Riku sounded a little bit mad and he moved forward to sit next to me. "Sora, that wasn't very nice of her to say. But if it makes you feel better, Paine said that I was stuck up."

I think that did make me feel better. Smiling, I used the word I'd looked up in the dictionary that best described Riku. "You're not stuck up. You're sophisticated." It was a long and tricky word and not something I'd ever use on anyone but Riku... But he was. I'd tell him he was really good looking and nice and also sweet, but I don't think boys could tell other boys that so I'd had to look up a word that I could use as a boy on another boy.

"Sophisticated? I know what that means. Thank you very much, Sora. And you're not boring. You're exhilarating! That means exciting and not boring." He was smiling at me, glad that he had found a big word to describe me like I had described him.

"Thanks Riku." I said, "Maybe we should try and kiss the way they did in that movie? They moved their mouths, maybe Paine will think you're less stuck up and Olette won't find me boring anymore." Not that I really cared what they thought, but I needed a reason to ask Riku if he wanted to kiss again. We always came up with reasons, so it was a rule. And I'd rather try it out on him than Olette.

"Okay. Lemme close my door, cause I don't think my mom will want me kissing anybody. She keeps calling me her baby boy. You'll have to show me what they did in the movie." Jumping up, he went and locked his bedroom door, grabbing a pack of tictacs from his desk. He said that people should always have fresh breath when they kissed. It was the polite thing to do. He gave me one and popped one into his own mouth. We bit through them instead of sucking them since that would take too long.

"Basically, they had their mouths on each other and instead of staying still? They moved their lips." I frowned, not really knowing how to explain it. "They seemed to really enjoy it." Crossing my legs on the bed, I shuffled closer to him so our knees were touching, reaching up to place my hands on his shoulders. "Maybe we just start kissing like we always do and then we... do that thing." I suggested.

"Okay. You ready?" Riku always made sure I was ready before we started. When I nodded, we both leaned forward and touched our lips together. Kissing Riku was always a lot more exciting than kissing Olette. I liked his lips better and well, it was just better. Keeping my lips still for a little while longer, I figured that I would have to move first since I had seen the movie and had a better idea on how to do this than Riku. Scanning through my head, I tried to remember how the couple in the movie had positioned themselves. Taking a deep breath, I tilted my head to the side, pressing my lips more firmly against Riku's, a flutter shooting through my stomach as I parted them, moving them slowly against his.

I felt him freeze for a second while he just let me move against him, but then he pressed back against mine and tried to copy what I was doing. His hand was suddenly on my leg, just resting there, and I felt his lips part like mine and start moving.

This was really, very nice... Closing my eyes, I relaxed my shoulders and continued to move my mouth while his moved against mine and I even tried to be a little creative like they had been in the movie, pulling away to place a soft kiss on his lips, tilting my head to the other side and then kissing him properly again in that direction instead. Although Riku hadn't seen the movie, he was doing really good. But Riku was always very good at everything he did, so I wasn't all that surprised. Our lips were wet now and it was a bit different from the kisses we'd shared before since they hadn't been wet then. It wasn't a bad feeling though, I really liked it and hoped Riku did too.

Riku was moving his mouth like mine and then he kind of stopped moving it, making me wonder why. Then, I felt something, his tongue, come out of his mouth and touch my lips. My eyes popped open and I quickly pulled back, looking at him in surprise.

"Why did you do that?" Our tongues? That didn't sound right...

He looked at me in surprise as well, and his face was turning red, then he looked at the ground. "I just wanted to try it. I think it's called french kissing. It's supposed to be a more grown up way to kiss. We both use our tongues. Did you not like it?" His hands were still on my legs, but he sounded nervous. Oh no... I'd upset him with my reaction. That wasn't good, I didn't want to make him embarrassed. Paine and Olette did enough of that for us so we shouldn't do it to each other. He's my best friend. If he wanted to try that french kissy thing, then I wanted to try it with him.

"You just surprised me," I told him with a smile, "Lets try again." Before I lost my courage, I leaned into him again, starting the kiss with the way we had always done this and then tilting my head so we could move our mouths against each other again like we'd been testing for the last couple of minutes.

Being prepared this time, I stopped moving when he did, leaving my lips parted and not pulling away as his tongue touched my bottom lip very lightly. Inhaling shakily, I figured that I had to be brave too and now I was also curious to how it would feel so I slid my tongue forward, touching it against his. We both froze for a second but then relaxed because this was Riku and he was my best friend, so everything was great.

When he noticed I wasn't surprised anymore this time, he stuck his tongue out further, swirling it around mine and that shot another one of those flutters to my stomach, and this one was a lot more powerful than the ones I'd had before. My body felt really hot and I didn't want him to stop. My fingers tightened on his shoulders as he did it again and the third time he did it a soft noise came from my throat.

I wasn't ready to stop, but Riku pulled back suddenly, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with his arm. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Blinking, I frowned as I nodded, "Yeah, why would I not be okay?"

"You made a noise, like a moan. I thought you wanted me to stop." Riku looked worried and he glanced at my lips, checking to see if he had hurt me or something.

I blushed, having hoped he hadn't heard it, "It wasn't a moan of pain..." I said, "I... I liked very much what you did and then I made that noise." Taking my hands of his shoulders, I felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened!"

"No! It's fine. I liked it, but I didn't know if I was supposed to like it, cause I thought I hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you Sora. You're my best friend and best friends don't hurt each other." Suddenly, he leaned forward, not to kiss me but to hug me, his arms wrapping around my shoulders, his favorite place to hug me.

Placing my arms around his back, I leaned my chin on his shoulder and then remembered that the guy in the movie had kissed the girl's neck. Should I? Maybe I should warn him first... But his neck was right here and it would be easier to just do it now. Right? Gulping, I turned my head, hiding my face in his neck and hesitantly resting my lips against his neck. I wasn't actually giving it a kiss, just leaving my mouth there because I wanted to see what that would be like.

"Sora..." He whispered and then his body shivered like he was cold and I felt goosebumps pop up all over him, wherever our skin was touching. "That kind of tickles, but in a good way."

"Okay..." I whispered, my lips moving against his skin and that led him to shiver again. Oh, so that was a good thing then? Breathing in, I placed a soft kiss against his throat and then again a little higher up and then down again, starting to kiss his neck slowly and softly. I felt his Adam's apple bob and then he shivered again and his arms tightened a bit around my shoulder so I smiled because apparently what I was doing felt good.

"Can I try on you?" Riku whispered, just barely loud enough for me to hear him. Excited, I pulled away and nodded happily. I wanted to know what that felt like. Licking my lips, I blushed and then tilted my head to the side, giving him the space he needed to do what I'd just done to him. Slowly, he leaned forward and when his lips were almost touching me, his hand came up and touched the other side of my neck at the same time his lips touched. He rested his lips there, then he started moving them up and down, leaving little soft kisses all over.

That flutter happened again because this felt really nice. My eyes closed because they wanted too and the next kiss he placed on my skin was open and kind of wet, which made me do that moan thing again and my hands kind of did what they wanted to do without asking me about it first because suddenly they were up in Riku's hair.

Panicking, I quickly dropped them, "Sorry..." I muttered, trying to make it sound honest which was hard because his lips were still on my neck and that flutter wouldn't stop which made it hard to think.

"It's okay. I'll tell you if you do anything that I don't like." Riku's lips hadn't moved from my neck and I could feel his lips moving as he talked. I giggled because that tickled, but didn't want him to stop because of that so I shyly let my fingers find their way into his hair again, slowly moving my hand back and forth, hoping it would tell Riku that I liked what he was doing.

"I really like your hair." Hey! Where had that come from! Uh oh. I'd broken the rule! As a boy I couldn't tell another boy what I liked about them... Clearing my throat, as did he, we pulled away from each other, blushing.

Riku wiped his mouth with his hand and pushed away from me to get up. "Come on, let's play a game before you have to go home for dinner." Nodding, I wiped my mouth too and then followed him to go play that game.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Fourteen years old (A month later)<strong>

Today was a good day because the three months were finally up. I didn't have to be Olette's boyfriend anymore. Which made me happy because I really didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore. She was a nice girl and I'd had some good moments with her because she was funny, but she was more a friend than my girlfriend and it just didn't make sense for her to be my girlfriend if she wasn't like that to me.

She hadn't minded all that much either, she'd kissed my cheek and told me I was cute, but not her kind of cute. Then we'd gotten pizza together and celebrated our friendship. She then finally told me what had been bothering her for the last month. She'd been distracted and hadn't even wanted to kiss me all that much anymore. Apparently there was a new guy in school, his name was Hayner and she thought he was really cute and now that she wasn't with me anymore, she could maybe see if he would go out with her.

She asked me if I would mind, if that made me jealous, but it didn't, so I told her it was fine. Anyway, now I was on my way back home, hoping Riku's break up with Paine had gone just as well as it had between me and Olette. I'd been lucky, Olette was very relaxed and not too complicated. Paine wasn't relaxed and she really liked Riku as her actual boyfriend. I hoped she hadn't cried because Riku didn't like it when girls cried. It's how Selphie always got him to give our candy to her. She was sneaky like that. Could cry on command.

Noticing that his mom's car wasn't there, I didn't bother knocking and made my way up the stairs, too excited to go home and do my homework. First I to find out if Paine had given him a hard time with the break up or not. I hoped not, I didn't like it when Riku was feeling bad about putting people in a difficult position.

Dropping my bag beside his bedroom door, I walked inside, seeing him sit behind his desk, doing his homework like Rinoa would want me to be doing right now.

"So!" I asked, jumping onto his bed, bouncing a couple of times before dropping down in a sitting position onto it, "How'd the break up go? Olette was real cool about it! We're going to stay friends."

He set his pencil down and turned around in his chair to look at me. "I didn't break up with her. She begged me to just go out for a little bit longer." Riku's voice was bored and he shrugged, then got up to jump on the bed beside me. "I'm glad yours went okay."

I frowned, wincing as I felt something unpleasant poke me in the chest. Why was he still with her? I didn't want him to be. This was unfair... Why hadn't he broken up with her like the game had said we should? Three months and that was it. I knew Riku didn't like to upset people but he had to like her a little bit if he was willing to still go out with her for a little while longer... I was happy to have broken up with Olette because now at least she wouldn't be hogging up all my time and I could spend it all with Riku instead. Why wasn't he doing the same?

"Alright!" I said, faking a smile, "I just wanted to find out before going home and doing my homework. Imma go do that now." Jumping off the bed, I crossed his room quickly, "See you after!" I got out, picking up my bag so I could race down the stairs and out of his house, back to mine. This sucked... I didn't want him to kiss Paine anymore or spend time with her. I wanted to be selfish and keep all his kisses for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - Sixteen years old (a little over a year and a half later)<strong>

"Oh, Riku! How exciting! You are going to your first prom!" My mother was gushing again and trying to help me pick out a tux for the prom. It was pretty embarrassing to have her say something like that in the middle of the store and I could see the salespeople roll their eyes at us. It wouldn't do any good to tell her to stop, because then she would tell me that wasn't polite or whatever. Sure, I knew what was polite, after years of it being pounded into my skull, but didn't she get how uncool she was right now?

"Okay, so Paine's dress is going to be blue, so we have to make sure that your tie will match her dress. Did she give you a swatch of material to match it with?" My mother was standing in front of the display case with all of the different tie colors advertised.

"Yes, mother. Here." I pulled it out of my pocket and dropped it into her hand. Paine had given it to me with specific instructions not to mismatch the colors. She sure was getting bossy lately. More bossy than usual. We'd been boyfriend and girlfriend off and on for almost two years now, but it was really only about a year. Every couple of months, she would dump me and I would be sorta happy, then she'd come back and ask me to go out with her again.

She was okay to hang around with, and she wasn't a bad girlfriend, but I didn't understand why she wanted to date me if she kept calling me stuck up all the time. I wasn't stuck up, but she said that I should want to spend all of my time with her if I really liked her. But I didn't want to spend all of my time with her, so did that mean I didn't like her enough? I think she just wanted to have me as a boyfriend because I was one of the only guys taller than her in our grade.

"Oh, Riku! Isn't this one so handsome?" The shrillness in my mother's voice could burst my eardrums if I got any closer.

"Yes, mother. It looks perfect." Just pick one and let's get out of here, please.

The car ride back home was full of all the things a mother is always telling her teenage son. Do this, make sure you hold the door open, don't burp at the table, take her out someplace nice, don't forget to get your pictures taken at the dance. I just nodded and thought about Sora. He wasn't going to the prom.

He didn't have a girlfriend and he said he didn't like anyone enough to take. I still can't decide if he was the smarter one at this point. In fact, he hadn't had a girlfriend since that whole spin the bottle thing a couple of years ago at Kairi's house. I'd asked him why a few times, but he just shrugged and said that he didn't like anyone enough to want to date them.

I was secretly glad, because with Paine being bossy, I wasn't always able to do stuff with Sora and if he had a girlfriend then we'd never see each other. Plus, I still got to kiss Sora goodbye and practice our kissing on each other. That way when he got a girlfriend he would remember how to do it. If he got one though, we'd probably have to stop.

I wished he was going to prom tomorrow night with me, but it was too late and he didn't have anyone to ask, even if I told him he could just go and it wouldn't matter. Sighing in relief at the sight of my house in the car window, I jumped out as soon as my mom parked, and grabbed the suit. "I'll put this up in my room, mom. See you at dinner!" Maybe Sora would be in his room and he could come over for a bit. We'd have to be quiet so my mom wouldn't come upstairs and barge into my room. She'd taken the lock off my door the last time Paine had come over, thinking that she was being a careful parent.

I snorted as I ran up the stairs. Never would I do anything like that with Paine in my room. She always complained about coming over to my house because Sora was always here with me. He was my best friend still, so I told her if she didn't like it, then don't come over all the time. And so she didn't. Opening my door and stepping inside my room, I went to hang the tux on my closet door before heading to the window and trying to see if Sora was in his room. We'd trimmed our tree this year so we could see better.

Sora wasn't in his room. Irvine was though. He was Rinoa's boyfriend. They met nearly two years ago and apparently they'd forgotten everything that they taught us in sex ed because she'd gotten pregnant a couple of months ago. Irvine was cool, had told us honestly that it hadn't exactly been expected but that they couldn't be happier. He'd moved in right after their first doctor's appointment.

Sora was a bit bummed to find out it was going to be yet another girl, but I knew he was happy for his sister. I was too, she'd really needed to do something for herself for once and now she was. Irvine was a good guy, had helped Sora and his four sisters a lot when it came to bringing stability. He'd told Tifa to stop feeling guilty and go off to the big city so she could start her career as a cop.

And Irvine had paid for Yuffie's college tuition, so now she was gone too. It was a good thing though. Everyone was a lot less stressed and Sora really liked having a guy living in the same house as him, it was easier to win arguments now apparently. Plus, again, Irvine was really cool.

Waving, I shouted his name to get his attention and he looked up from fishing dirty laundry off Sora's floor. Grinning, he walked over to the window.

"Hiya Riku! Give me a minute, I'll go fetch him and make sure Rinoa don't notice." See. Cool. He'd found out Sora climbed to my room via the tree, sat us down and pointed out Rinoa and my mother wouldn't like this but then said he wouldn't say anything because boys will be boys. It didn't take Irvine long because a couple of minutes later, Sora appeared by the window, quickly making his way through the tree to get to my room.

"Hey!" He said, smiling as he landed softly onto my floor, "I thought I wouldn't see you till tomorrow."

"I know! I thought my mom was going to take forever in picking me out a tuxedo. I don't know why we have to wear them anyways, but whatever. What have you been doing?" Glancing out the window behind him, I checked to make sure that Irvine was gone, so I could give Sora a hello kiss. That way he would know that I was happy to see him.

When the coast was clear, I moved in and cupped Sora's face to give him his hello kiss. I still liked kissing him better than kissing Paine. No matter how many times I told her that her chapstick was nasty, she kept using it. So we didn't kiss as often as I kissed Sora. He made that little whimpering noise I liked so much as our mouths touched, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. Pulling away, he smiled at me.

"Rinoa and I were helping Selphie pick out a dress for the prom, she wasn't sure which one suited her better." He answered my question, leaning up to place another kiss on the corner of my mouth before slipping out of my arms and flopping down onto my bed like he always did.

"Ugh, the Prom. Do you know that it's costing me fifty bucks of my allowance money to pay for tickets? My mom is covering the tux rental, but she said I should make an effort to pay for it myself. Are you sure you don't want to come?" I plopped down next to him and started to relax.

He shook his head, "No thanks. I don't want to be a third wheel and I don't have the money for the ticket anyway. Imma help Irvine put the baby crib together because Rinoa wants it tonight." He gave me a pointed look, "Tonight and not tomorrow. Fucking hormones..." He chuckled, "This morning, Irvine was already gone for work and she actually shouted for me through the entire house, demanding freaking pancakes! And when I told her I wouldn't, she said I had to because she took care of me all these years, time I pay her back. It's unfair I tell you. She better pop that kid outta there soon because this is heavy."

I laughed and poked him in the side, just because I could and I knew he would giggle. "You'll be Uncle Sora before you know it. Changing diapers and rocking the baby to bed. Awww, how cute!" I'd been teasing Sora about being the babies nanny ever since Rinoa had found out she was pregnant.

He grimaced after being done giggling, "Rinoa says that if I ever try and misbehave? She'll put the crib in my room and then I have to get up and feed it when it wakes and cries at night..." He shuddered. "If that ever happens, I'm climbing the tree and sleeping in your bed."

"Fine. But then you have to make ME pancakes."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

Slam! "Mom, I'm home!" I yelled loudly even though it was past 10 pm. When I didn't hear a response, I went to look for her in the kitchen. She usually stayed up to wait and make sure I came home okay. "Mom?" I saw a note taped to the fridge.

_Dear Riku, I'm going to be out late with your father. _

_Please go to bed and I'll see you in the morning. _

_Love Mom. _

Oh, that wasn't so bad. My dad usually took her out to dinner and then one of those shows in the next town over. Last time they'd stayed out almost all night. Perfect. That meant that I had the house to myself and I could maybe invite Sora over to spend the night and play video games.

First things first. This stupid tuxedo needed to come off. Prom actually wasn't officially over, but I'd dropped Paine off at her house after getting pictures. It was over and done with now. No more girlfriend and no more getting back together with Paine. I'd had enough, she was so bossy and I didn't even like her. There probably had never been a time when I really liked her, but it just seemed like the thing to do.

This time, she'd told me that a bunch of people were leaving after the pictures were taken and that it would be lame to hang around after. So, I didn't dance and we went back to her house. Her parent's were out of town and she told me to come inside and we could make out or do stuff together. And I told her I didn't want to. Because I didn't. I was mad that she didn't even ask me, she just told me to do it. Stupid damn bossy girl. And I remembered that she'd told me we were going to prom, how she told me to do this and that, and ugh. I didn't mean to make her cry, but I didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore. And that's what I told her.

Loosening my tie as I stomped up the stairs and shrugging off my jacket when I opened my bedroom door, I sighed, happy to be out of that stupid suit. Changed and much happier and lighter for some reason, I went and grabbed my flashlight to signal Sora. Lately, Rinoa woke up at the smallest sound, so we'd come up with flashlight signals to get each others attention.

Not long after, the window opened and in the spill of light, I saw Sora climb out of his window, move through the tree and then land in my room softly, making sure to not make any noise since he didn't know my parents were gone. Straightening, he plucked a leaf off his shirt, tossing it back out over the window, giving me a funny look.

"Aren't you supposed to be losing the big V on Paine's couch?"

"What?" My jaw dropped and I was stunned. He looked at me in alarm, thinking that my parents were still home and I shook my head. "My parent's went out. What the hell, Sora? I wasn't going to lose the big V tonight!"

"Really?" He seemed stunned, "Because Paine told Kairi who told Namine who then told Selphie and she then informed me that that was Paine's plan tonight." Okay. That was just so wrong. I scrunched up my face at the thought of having sex with Paine. Sure, she was cute, I guess. But she was so bossy and pushy that I hadn't ever thought about having sex with her.

"She told people that? How rude!" I plopped down on the bed and I tried to remember ever having told her that I wanted to have sex with her.

Sora's eye twitched as he frowned at me, "Rude? Dude, your girlfriend wants to have sex with you. Aren't you supposed to be happy she told everyone?" He blinked, "Guys generally are pleased with that sorta thing." He walked over to the bed, flopping down beside me, "Wait. Why aren't you there having sex with her?" He asked curiously.

Yeah. Why wasn't I having sex right now? "Because, she was so rude and bossy Sora. I hate rude people. You know that. I guess that's it." And plus, it just wasn't that exciting when I thought about it with Paine. "I dumped her. On prom night." Panicking I sat up. "Shit, don't tell my mother. She'll freak out that I did it on Prom night." My palm covered my face with a smack and I dropped back down next to him again. "I'm the biggest jerk ever."

"Freaking no, Riku!" Sora said, pushing my shoulder so I would look at him, "You're not going to feel bad and then go there and say sorry and then have sex with a girl you don't want to have sex with but do it anyway because you don't want to hurt her feelings. What about my feelings?" He shouted, jumping off the bed and glaring down at me. Then he froze, shaking his head, "I mean, what about your feelings!"

I looked at Sora, confused a little as to why he was shouting at me. His feelings? "Why are you yelling at me? And what about your feelings? And I'm not going to go back there to her. I just should have done it differently, that's all." And that was the truth. Yeah, I'd felt regret for a second, but not about my decision it seemed, but my timing. But why was he yelling?

He laughed humorlessly, looking hurt all of a sudden as he hung his head, "You're a very smart guy, Riku, but sometimes you're just really stupid as well." He announced, leading me to scoff. He shook his head, not letting me speak my mind, "Why do you think I haven't had a girlfriend since Olette? Because I wasn't interested in anyone? I know I told you that but it's kind of hard to tell my best friend, who happens to be a guy and dating a girl, that I have a major crush on him!" He growled, crossing his arms, looking very irritated, "I hate Paine!" He declared, "She ruined my entire life!"

"Wait. You like me? But I'm a guy! And who cares about Paine? You really like me?" Wow. Sora liked me. The knowledge rattled around in my brain for a second before settling into something that was warm and happy. He liked me like that. I was always secretly glad that he never had a girlfriend because then they'd take him away from me. But I didn't think that he felt the same way about me.

He rolled his eyes, walking over to me so he could drop down to his knees, his hands framing my face, "I know you're a dude, I'm thinking that's a major key in the whole liking you part." He shrugged, "Look, I'm not saying we're... Gay or that we have to be boyfriends, but can you please stop making me share you with anyone else? I don't want to share my best friend anymore and I want all of your kisses. They're mine." He clipped out, determined. Then he gulped, blushing, "Please?"

"Okay." I said softly, happy now that I'd never stopped kissing him, that I'd never kissed Paine like I'd kissed Sora. My insides felt like they were on fire and I suddenly realized that I liked Sora more than I could ever like anybody else. Why had I never told him that? Paine was so annoying because she wasn't Sora, she wasn't my best friend. "I never kissed her like I kiss you. And you're better at it than she will ever be."

He exhaled shakily, his stiff shoulders relaxing, "Really?" He asked shyly, pushing up on his knees so he could bring his face level with mine.

"Yes, really. You're the only one I want to kiss Sora. You don't have to share me anymore." Leaning forward, I just kissed him softly, a lot like our first kiss almost two years ago. How did I not notice that I liked him all this time? And he'd liked me? I felt like a bad best friend for not knowing.

"Riku..." His lips brushing over my own as he whispered this, his fingers sliding down to my shoulders so he could clutch my shirt with them. Tilting his head, he opened his mouth, much like our second kind of kiss and I smiled at how slow he was taking this as since those first kisses? We'd gotten a lot better and less hesitant about them.

"Sora..." My voice was low and I couldn't keep my hands from coming up to wrap around him, pulling him against me roughly, feeling his warmth against my chest. I didn't want to take this slow anymore, no, his kisses were what made me happy and I wanted to be happy instead of miserable. Pulling him up and standing with me, I let my hands run over his back, slowly moving them in circles and insistently pulling him against me. He moaned softly, kissing me back just as fiercely and following the pace I set without issue as his arms wrapped around my neck, trying to get even closer to me still. Sometimes breathing became difficult and we needed a second, like now as he broke away, smiling happily at me.

"I love making out with you." He confided breathlessly.

"Me too. And, Sora? I'm sorry for not being smart enough to figure out that I liked you too. Will you go out with me?" I wanted him to be my boyfriend, err girlfriend? How did that work? We could work that out later and before he could say anything, I smirked and captured his lips with mine again. Needing to erase even the memory of Paine's lips ever touching mine, I concentrated on how Sora's lips felt, his tongue massaging my own.

I felt him push against me, his mouth never stopping as he guided me to sit back down on the bed. We'd only really made out standing up, never like this... There had been that unspoken rule before, kissing was alright but lets not touch too much if we can avoid it. Now though... We were going out. I didn't need Sora to answer me with words, if he hadn't wanted to go out with me then he wouldn't be kissing me the way he was right now. And of course, he wouldn't have told me he didn't want to share me with anyone else. I liked that... I didn't want to share him with anyone else either.

I fell back on the bed and instead of lying down on top of me, he settled down beside me so we were lying sideways next to one another, his hand resting on my side while he propped his elbow up onto the pillow. Leaning his face into his hand, he gave me a shy smile, that pink tint covering his cheeks as he leaned in again, giving me a soft kiss before pulling away. But only an inch because he dragged his mouth down my skin, seeking permission to place them on my neck.

"Yes, please." Is all I could murmur, and I shivered as his lips were on my neck and I felt the familiar goosebumps erupt over my skin. My hand was clutching his shirt and I decided to do something I'd always wanted to try. Slowly, very slowly, as his lips kissed and trailed over my neck, I inched my hands up and into his spiky hair. Hair that I'd always wanted to touch, and to understand how it stayed so spiky. It was soft, but I could feel the little bit of gel that he used.

He made that little noise that wasn't exactly a moan, but a sound of happiness anyway as my fingertips scratch gently over his scalp. He parted his lips then, letting his tongue slip out so he could touch it to my skin and that was something else we'd never done before. I gulped, eyes closing as I tugged on his hair in reflex, which led him to moan properly this time before sucking onto my skin. This time I was the one that moaned as he kept on doing that, licking, nibbling and teasing as his hand gripped my hip.

Suddenly, I heard that sound that no teen wants to hear when they are in the middle of making out in their room with the door shut, thinking they have hours of alone time. The sound of the front door opening and two sets of footsteps coming inside and setting down their keys. I quickly but gently pushed Sora away and up so we were both sitting on the bed now.

"Sora! My parents!" Frantic, I jumped up and slowly closed my bedroom door, making one more barrier between us and them. Hopefully they wouldn't think to come check on me, but I dreaded my mother's prying into my personal business. Like why was I home when Prom didn't end for another hour.

Sora grumbled, getting up as he straightened his clothes. "Yeah, alright. I'll be super ninja and get out, but that is one hell of a bad timing to be interrupted." He pointed out and he grinned as my dull stare in return told him that I was very well aware of this. Quickly stepping over to me, he kissed my cheek and then went for the window. Half leaning out of it, he smirked, "The hickey states how much I wanna be with you. May wanna cover it up though." Giggling in satisfied smugness, he climbed his way into the tree, across it and back into his room.

"Dammit!" I cursed silently, but a smile was tugging at my lips at how very Sora-like it was to leave me a hickey. Turning as I heard my parent's coming up the stairs, I decided that explanations could wait for tomorrow and I jumped onto bed, pulling my blankets up and turning away from the door, just in time to pretend to be asleep.

"Riku?" Came my father's voice, and I knew I was safe. He could never tell when I was faking, and so I lay there waiting for him to close the door and leave me to my dreams. "Sweetie, he's asleep. Ask him about it in the morning." Came his voice and I smiled in relief as the door clicked shut. Too bad they couldn't have stayed away longer, but tomorrow was Saturday. A whole day to spend with Sora.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! Second chapter down!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't believe this is the third chapter! Hope you are all enjoying this. Hmm...yeah, this is an awesome chapter:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Sixteen years old (the next day)<strong>

Not even one minute ago I'd been as happy as I could ever be. Riku had not lost the big V to Paine and he'd broken up with her and he liked me back and he liked to make out with me and he wanted to be with me. I mean... Seriously? It couldn't get much better than that. Two years of straining jealously that I had been trying to force away because I wasn't supposed to like my best friend as much as I did. And then every time Paine broke up with him I had this moment where I could let go of the jealously and feel all good again, but then just as soon they'd be back together again. This time though, it was different because this time, Riku broke up with her. He wanted to be with me. His best friend. A boy. That very last reason is why I was currently closing my mouth, staring down at the table, poking my cereal as I shrugged my shoulders simple.

"Nevermind." I muttered. Irvine nudged my shoulder, giving me a questioning glance and Rinoa tilted her head curiously. Selphie was still sleeping since she'd gotten home way late after prom last night.

"What happened between you and Riku last night?" Rinoa turned my exclamation into a question, wanting to know what I'd been about to say.

"I..." I couldn't tell them we were together... We're two boys, it wasn't normal and they would never understand. Plus, I think this was the sort of thing I spoke about to Riku, making a decision with him before actually doing the action. "He just got home early from the prom and wanted to show me this cool new game his dad brought home from his latest trip." There. That was believable, I said this practically twice a month.

Although, that was being generous as Riku's dad was barely around. I frowned down at my cereal, wondering why I'd never wondered if that bothered Riku... Looking up, I wiped my mouth, excused myself and then dumped my bowl into the dishwasher before quickly going over to Riku's. We needed to figure out this whole being together thing...

I knocked on the door, poking my head inside. "Mr. and Mrs. Moore? It's Sora, can I go up and see Riku?"

"Yes you may, Sora." Came the reply from the kitchen. It was always the same. I was over here almost as much as I lived at my house. Getting in, I kicked off my shoes and then put them neatly by the door because I knew Mrs. Moore didn't like me to just leave them randomly on the floor. Moving over to the stairs, I quickly made my way up and then... Now that I was his boyfriend, should I knock? I always remembered knocking when I used to date Olette.

Would Riku want me to knock now? And when I got inside, would we kiss right away or would I have to wait and make sure he was okay with it like it went before? Could I just jump him or did I have to say please every time? Shit, okay... Now I was blushing and I didn't know what to do with myself.

That flutter was there though, so I knew the only reason I was over thinking and being freaking paranoid is because I was beyond excited and couldn't believe that behind this door I could find my best friend Riku, but now also my best boyfriend Riku. Boyfriend. Best? Something. Smacking my head to kick me out of it, I grabbed the handle and walked in, closing the door gently behind me as I then leaned against it.

Riku sitting cross-legged on his bed, Gameboy in hand, facing the door and obviously waiting for when I would come over. Glancing up and dropping the game without even shutting it off, he got up and walked over to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Sora." Before I could get a word out, he'd closed in and given me a hello kiss on the cheek. It was kind of weird in a way because I knew my cheeks were burning, but at the same time I was grinning, eying the scarf around his neck that was hiding the monster of a hickey I'd left behind. It was either that or peeing around his house so everyone knew he was my territory now. I figure he'd prefer the hickey. Placing my fingers on the scarf, the grin didn't fade and I snickered, feeling so awesomely smug again.

"Hi Riku." I returned.

He quickly glanced down at my hand and rolled his eyes before leading me over to the bed. "Yeah, thanks for that. So far my mom hasn't said anything, but that's only because I did the teenager, 'I don't want to talk about it,' speech." Not letting go of my hand as he sat us next to each other, his fingers laced through mine to hold them in his lap.

Shuffling closer to him, I leaned sideways and up, pressing my lips against his cheek. "You can give me one back later." I offered. The idea of having to explain myself to Rinoa? I didn't like it much, but the idea of Riku sucking on my neck made up for it splendidly. "Riku." I said somewhat seriously because I really did want to talk to him before we started making out again. "I nearly didn't pay attention and almost told Rinoa and Irvine about you and me..." I gave him a careful look, "I stopped myself because..." Feeling bummed out again, I sighed, "They'll never understand, will they? I mean, I barely understand how it is that I like you."

He frowned at me and shook his head slowly. "No, they won't like it. I'm not sure why, but my parents probably won't like it and they'll say you can't come over any more." Sighing, he closed his eyes and gripped my hand tighter. "I want to tell people about us Sora. But no one will understand. And, I understand why I like you." The last part was whispered shyly at the ground.

Feeling my heart beat a little faster, I ducked my head down so I could look into his eyes, "I know why I like you too... I just meant the boy part of it all is that makes it a bit different." He's so handsome... I want to kiss him... "Why do you like me?" I asked shyly.

"Because you're my best friend. And you make me happy. Plus, your cute and a great kisser." He was blushing so bad now and he still didn't want to look me in the eye. "You're the only one I've ever liked Sora. It just took me forever to actually figure it out."

Blinking, I looked down myself, smiling sheepishly as I blushed furiously. "You're very handsome." There, I told him for real. "And you make me smile and my heart beat fast and..." How did Selphie describe it the other day? She'd been explaining the rules on how to know when you liked someone. "My palms become sweaty and my stomach flutters. You're my best friend too and I've only ever liked you."

Finally lifting his head to look at me, his smile was bright and his face was still red. "So, does this mean you're my boyfriend? And since we can't tell anyone, are we secret boyfriends?"

Yeah! I nodded, "Okay! Yeah, that works." I smiled too, "Secret boyfriends." I whispered shyly in agreement. Realizing something, I frowned. "But that means we can only hold hands and kiss when we're alone... What if I want to kiss you and there's people?"

He frowned and looked thoughtful. "Oh! Maybe we can have a code or something? And then we'll sneak away and kiss where no one can see us?"

"Oh! Fun! It'll be like being secret agents..." I had a weird obsession with ninjas and James Bond. "Can I say Double o seven and then you'll know I want to kiss you?"

Laughing at me, he shook his head. "It has to be something that doesn't sound like a spy movie or else people will know it's a code. Like," He thought for a minute. "If I say come over to my house so we can play on my computer, it means that I want you to come over so I can kiss you." A blush dusted his cheeks again. "Now you think of something."

Okay... I could do this. "When we're at school and I give you my pencil? It'll mean I'm thinking of you and hope school will soon be over so we can be secret boyfriends..." I whispered, hoping that one would work.

"If I wave at you, it means I want to kiss you hello or goodbye." His breath was on my cheek and I blinked realizing that his lips were only inches away from mine. "Can I kiss you right now, please Sora?"

I don't think he had any idea what he did to me when he talked to me like that... A moan slipped out but that was okay because I quickly threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips onto his so I could kiss him hard. I pushed him back onto his bed again, and made sure I was lying beside him and not on top of him because if I did that he'd know just how excited I was and... Blushing, I told my mind to shut up and just kiss him to hell and back already.

It's a good thing that the door to Riku's room was closed because he didn't let me just stay on my side as he kissed me back. His arms were around me, crushing me to his chest so that I swear I could feel his heart beating through our shirts. All of a sudden, he was rolling on top of me, and I could feel something that I had been trying to avoid by having us kiss side by side. Pulling back, I saw his eyes widen and his throat constrict as he swallowed.

"Sora? I'm sorry. I, I'm," He licked his lips and his face was so red. I whimpered a little as he quickly rolled off of me and scooted to the end of the bed with his hands in his lap. "Um, maybe we should stop for a minute." Him too? Well that was a relief, but now I needed to find the courage to tell him that I was having the same problem so he wouldn't feel so embarrassed. What should I say? 'I have an erection as well, Riku?' or 'Lookit ma tent!' No. That wouldn't do at all. The first one contained a word that I'm sure I could never choke out and the second would lead me to burst out in a bunch of giggles.

Breathing in shakily, I moved to lie on my side again and then shuffled closer to him. He was about to protest, looking very red still, but I ignored him, pushing myself against his side, hiding my face in his neck as I draped a leg across his. I audibly gulped and then pressed my saluting thing against his hip.

"Oh! Sora!" He whispered, turning to look at me, eyes wide and scared looking.

I gasped at the way he sounded, smacking his chest, "Don't Sora me! You got a stiffy yourself!" I accused, sitting up so I could cross my arms over my chest. Pursing my lips, I asked, "How did you and Paine used to make out? Like." Groaning, I hung my head, "I know you guys did more then just kissing. Paine told Kairi who told Namine who told Selphie and she told me."

Riku growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate that she always told everybody what we did. That is really rude." Sighing and hanging his head a little, he scratched the back of his head. "Well, we kissed like you and me kissed, but she was really slobbery and then she'd sit on my lap and sort of," Blush. "Bounce and stuff."

I tilted my head, wrinkling my nose, "Bounce? Did it look like she enjoyed it?" I asked, figuring that if she did, we may as well try it.

"I guess. And it sort of felt good." He looked at me and smiled a little. "Did you want to try it?"

"Yes." I agreed, "But don't ever tell me again that stuff felt good with Paine. It makes me want to punch stuff." I told him, blushing and grumbling all at once. Deciding that I didn't really need him to answer that and that I could just... I was going to make him feel really good. Awesome good. UBER GOOD. There. I was determined. Not 'sort of good' like Paine had managed, but UBER GOOD a la freaking Sora. I growled possessively, mind slapping myself so I wouldn't give him another hickey as I crawled back over to him. He moved a bit so I had space to straddle his waist. Hovering above him, I swallowed nervously, not settling down yet. Not yet... Okay. Now I'm scared.

"Riku..." I squeaked. His hands immediately came up to grip my hips and hold me there, his eyes meeting mine and giving me silent encouragement.

"Just sit down, Sora. It's okay." Nodding to let me know it was okay, he slowly pulled on my hips, trying to get me to sit down. I shook my head stubbornly, leaning over instead so I could kiss him. Kissing was good and I knew we were good at it. It was familiar now. I liked kissing Riku. And we'd never kissed like this before, so I wasn't being a complete coward. Riku moaned at the way I was kneeling over him was making me tilt his face up to meet mine. His hands loosened on my hips just a little, but they were still there and still holding me above his lap. Tongue in my mouth and lips pressing against mine still, Riku let out another soft moan.

If I sat down, would he moan louder? Did I want him to moan louder? I kinda did... Propping my elbows on either side of his head, I kissed him roughly, pressing my eyes tightly shut as I got over myself and just did it. I could always claim my knees he'd gotten tired or something if need be. The kiss had gotten me all excited again and Riku was too as I felt him underneath me. It didn't particularly do anything special sitting on top of him. It was nice, but...

Breaking away from the kiss, I frowned at him. "You said she bounced?" Was he sure? Wouldn't I hurt him if I bounced on top of him?

"Yes..." Came the breathy response and his lips were back on mine, kissing me fiercely, arms now wrapped around my waist hold me loosely against him. Kissing him back, I didn't bounce, but tentatively pushed my hips down, my eyes popping open as I broke away from the kiss again, looking down between our bodies to stare some.

"That felt really cool!" I said happily, looking back up at him as I grinned, placing tons of kisses on his lips before leaving them there and trying again. Harder this time and I moaned as his arms tightened around me, helping me push down against him. We did that once more before Riku's hands tightened around my waist and when my hips came down to bounce again, his were coming up at the same time. First I moaned at the added sensations but then my knee slipped off the side of the bed and I couldn't moan anymore because I was too busy squawking in surprise as I fell down, landing on my back on the floor beside his bed.

I blinked and then giggled, "I think we need more practice..."

Still red in the face and panting, Riku grinned down at me and offered me his hand. "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Sixteen years old (a month or so later)<strong>

Spending time with my best friend Riku? That was easy. Spending time with my secret boyfriend Riku? A little more complicated... Mrs. Moore occasionally came to see how we were doing. Probably making sure we hadn't taken any snacks we weren't supposed to take and of course... telling us we shouldn't just play video games, that it wasn't good for our eyes. Riku and I had figured out a system.

Basically we left the video game on, controllers in our reach so that when we heard Mrs. Moore's footsteps coming down the hall? We could instantly stop making out, pick up the controllers and pretend to be very concentrated on the game... So yeah, it kind of made sense she was worried about our eyes since she thought we spent all our time playing video games. Which wasn't true since we hadn't even taken the plastic off the last game Riku's dad had brought home.

But we always kept our making out to the minimum because we were afraid someone would walk in at any moment. At his or my place... My place was impossible. People always walked in unannounced. Today though... I'd given Riku at least fifteen pencils throughout the school day, making clear I was thinking a lot, lot, lot, lots about him.

Which was alright because Rinoa had finally given birth to her baby girl, so she and Irvine were still stuck at the hospital for a couple of days. Selphie had detention for the rest of the week cause she ditched class again which meant... I had the house all to myself for at least two hours before Selphie got back home. _And_ she was staying at Namine's tonight so I had the house to myself all night!

Looking up at Riku who was walking beside me, I couldn't take the giddy smile off my face. School was finally over and we were almost at my house. This secret boyfriend thing was hard, I really just wanted to reach down at take his hand in mine... But... People wouldn't understand. What else was a bit confusing is that because we always had limited time, I didn't know what to pick. Did I want to just cuddle up with Riku? Or make out with him? Both were awesome and it was hard to choose. But I had too because we were secret boyfriends and people kept bugging us.

We'd been able to practice that bouncing thing a couple of times, but if I had a say in it? Not nearly enough. And I really hated leaving at night to go to sleep in my own bed. I just wanted to stay with Riku.

"We're going to my place, remember?" I told him for the hundredth time, bouncing up and down as nobody was at my house so today I didn't have to choose! I could make out with Riku and then cuddle up with him and maybe he could climb through my window after dinner and sleep in my bed with me. Although, that might be a little risky... But we could work it out, I'm sure.

"Yes, I remember. How long do we have before someone comes home?" He glanced around and seeing no one gave my hand a quick squeeze before dropping it again.

I stepped closer to him, not touching him but walking very close by. "Till tomorrow. Rinoa and Irvine are at the hospital and won't be home for another four days and Selphie is staying at Namine's all night."

"So, can I spend the night?" Not looking at me, he nudged my shoulder and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pencil to hand back to me. Then, turning to look at me, he waved his hand in front of my face. "And just in case you didn't get those two codes, I really want to hang out with you." And then he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. That one was new...

I stared, feeling that flutter I always felt around him. "You're so yummy..." He really was. "Better then ice-cream." Seriously.

"Sora." He rolled his eyes and smiled at me again. "Of course I'm better than ice cream. It's cause I'm so hot!"

I shook my head in amusement at his smug look, "I should have never told you that. It's gone to your head isn't it? You're going to explode with all that arrogance." I warned, "Even though it's kind of hot when you say you're hot."

"Well, since you think I'm hot, it means that you like everything about me, including my arrogance. Even though I'm just stating a fact." Riku nodded his head and gave me a pointed look. "Besides, since I think you're pretty darn hot yourself, we even out right? You say I'm hot and I say you're hot. We're both hot."

I fanned my face, chuckling, "That's a whole lota hot." Hot, hot, hot. I needed to get my hands on him, "Race you!" I shouted, running the last bit of distance to my house. Riku was right on my heels, laughing and telling me it was unfair since I'd gotten a head start. He caught up with me easily though because he was ridiculously fast. I blame the fact that he has those really long legs.

I liked his legs as my secret boyfriend but I damned them as his best friend because he always won our races and it just wasn't fair. Whatever though, we were in my house now and nobody was here so now it was secret boyfriend time. Giggling, I threw my bag against the wall and then raced up the stairs, Riku right on my heels, his hands on my hips and the rush of him chasing me had me laughing loudly, trying to get away from him so I could get into my room.

Bursting in, I turned quickly and the whole race was over as he stalked over to me. Not wasting any time, I circled my arms around his neck, moaning as he pulled me roughly against him. Freaking finally! His lips were against mine and his mouth was open so he could slip his tongue out to trace my bottom lip. We'd worked out an almost perfect technique for kissing at this point, with Riku usually being the one to use his tongue first because I was usually the one to bounce on him when we got the chance. Arms were circled around my waist, helping me to press against him and also hold me up in case I got weak in the knees.

Kissing him back fiercely, I tugged on his long silver hair, which told him I wanted for us to sit down somewhere because we needed to sit down so we could start... I moaned, "Riku..." I wanted him so very badly. I'm not sure what that meant, but it made sense to me right now.

"Sora!" That wasn't Riku... Feeling my heart jump into my throat out of fear, I tore my lips away from Riku's, pulling out of his arms the same moment he did, both of us putting some distance between each other as I hiccuped because I was scared and trying to catch my breath and this was too much and...

"Tifa! You're not supposed to be here!" I shrieked. She was standing in the door frame, her mouth hanging open as she stared at me and Riku. After a moment, she shook her head and then something really weird happened...

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I should have knocked!"

"Yes." I muttered, frowning for a bit and then panicking again, "Don't tell Rinoa! Don't tell Mrs. Moore! Don't tell anyone!"

"Please!" Riku squeaked out, agreeing with me. He looked absolutely terrified, standing there fearing Tifa's wrath. Tifa was very much known for her wrath, so I understood why Riku was scared. But that's the weird thing... Tifa didn't look angry. She shook her head again, but this time in form of negative as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, promise." She said clearly, "But you guys need to tell me if what I saw is something that happened now for the first time or if it's happened more often." She pointed at my bed, motioning for us to sit down as she grabbed my desk chair, sitting down on it backwards.

"No! Don't interrogate us!" I pleaded. She was a cop now. She did this on a daily basis.

"He's been my boyfriend since Prom." Riku cleared his throat and tried to sound confident, but he mostly sounded scared that Tifa was going to arrest him.

Tifa eyed us, tilting her head curiously, "Since Prom? Just like that?" Don't cave Riku!

"Well, no. We used to practice kissing together before that."

"Riku!" I poked his side, "What happened to our jedi mind talking tricks? Don't tell her anything! I got this."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "Sora... Is what Riku says true?" She was using that warning tone...

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Alright, alright." Tifa said, raising her hands, "Calm down. I'm not going to get mad at you, yell at you, rat you out," She laughed, "Nor arrest you or anything of the like. But if this has been going on for a while and nobody is aware? And from what I saw when walking in on you guys?" She cringed, "Well... You're gonna need some guidance."

I frowned again, "Wait. You're not angry?" I asked softly.

Now Tifa frowned, "Why would I be angry?"

I blinked, looking at Riku and he looked just as confused as I did, "Because we're both boys..."

Tifa suddenly jumped off her chair, her mouth open as she pointed a finger at us, "No!" She said sternly, walking over to us so she could sit down in front of us on her knees. She placed one of her hands on my knee and the other on Riku's, "Listen to me," She clipped out, "No. There's nothing wrong with you two being boys. It doesn't matter. I don't care and I'm not angry." She smiled then, "You're great kids, no matter what your sexuality is."

"But, please Tifa. Don't tell my parents." Riku pleaded, still sounding scared.

She patted his hand, "I won't. Promise. I won't say a word to anyone about this, but in return you will promise me that you'll let me introduce you to some people that will be able to clear some stuff up for you. And..." She pressed her lips tightly together, "If this," she waved her hand between us, "Is serious, then you will have to tell Rinoa, Irvine and Mr. and Mrs. Moore someday. I won't pressure you, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you guys become closet cases under my watch."

"Closet cases?" I asked.

Tifa grimaced, "Yeah... You really need to talk to these people."

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - Sixteen years old, a week later<strong>

I looked over at Sora and squeezed his hand in mine, making him look over at me and smile. Tifa was officially the coolest one of Sora's sisters. Not only did she invite us to the city to stay with her, but she was okay with us being a 'couple' in front of her. So, no more secret boyfriends while she was around. Which meant that I could kiss Sora when I wanted to and hold his hand in public.

When Rinoa and Irvine came home with the baby, Tifa had suggested that they should have a break from taking care of everything. Since Selphie was okay staying at Namine's for awhile, Tifa said that she would take Sora to the city to see the fair. And Sora had asked my mom, who said that I could go!

So, now we were on our way to Tifa's apartment, me and Sora in the back seat of her Range Rover, holding hands and every once in a while, I got to lean over and kiss him. And all Tifa would do, was smile and chuckle at us. She said that she was going to invite a couple of her friends over to talk to us about being boyfriends. Which was what the whole trip was about, apparently, because she told us in the car that there wasn't really a fair in town. Sora was disappointed, but then she'd told us to be real boyfriends, and then it was okay.

I wondered what her friends were like, and what exactly they wanted to talk to us about. It had something to do with us not turning into 'closet cases' and other stuff we needed to know that Tifa didn't know how to talk to us about.

I glanced over at Sora again, his face pressed against the glass staring out at the city lights in awe. We'd gotten to go see the fountains in the city square, then Tifa had taken the 'long way' to her apartment which meant that we got to see more of the city than we would have normally.

"Sora! Did you see that?" Someone was shooting fireworks off of one of the tall buildings.

"Woah!" Sora shouted, tilting his head back so he could stare wide eyed at the explosion of colors in the sky. The fireworks were visible all the way to Tifa's place and she laughed as she had to push us inside, saying that her friends would be there soon and we needed to get dinner ready still.

Tifa started getting out the ingredients she needed to make whatever we were eating tonight, "They're friends from work. Good cops, good people, good guys and I know they'll know exactly how to talk you boys through things." She said, giving us a reassuring smile. She was about to say more, but frowned as her doorbell rang. Looking up at the wall clock behind her, the frown deepened. "I'll be right back." And then she walked off to open the door. I motioned to Sora and we peeked around the corner to see who was at the door.

"Guys!" Tifa exclaimed happily, hugging the guy with brown hair first and then the guy with blond hair, "Didn't I say eight? Not that I'm kicking you out and telling you to come back in an hour, but you know. Dinner isn't ready yet."

The brown haired one glanced at the shorter blond. "That would be because you told Cloud. Next time, tell me and we will be here at the right time." He was tall and sort of muscular and his hair was a darker brown than Sora's golden brown. I gulped as he looked really tough in his bomber jacket and jeans.

The blond called Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Had you not been busy ravaging me while I had Tifa on the phone, Leon, then I may have been coherent enough to remember what the hell time the woman gave me."

Tifa stomped her foot, cutting in, "Guys, under aged boys right there around the corner, eavesdropping." I squeaked and pulled Sora's hand so that we were back around the corner and not visible by the two guys and Tifa. Were they here to interrogate us like Tifa had?

"Riku..." Sora whispered, looking wide eyed up at me, "They're a gay couple." What he said penetrated my brain and I remembered what the blond one had said about ravaging...Oh! I blushed and bit my lip at the images that brought to my mind. They were doing stuff while they were on the phone with Tifa!

Before I could answer Sora, Tifa and the two guys came around the corner. "Cloud, Leon?" She pointed at me, "That would be Riku," and then at Sora, "And that little brat is my baby brother Sora." She grinned at us, "Blond one is Cloud and the brunette is Leon. You guys wanna go sit in the living room, get to know each other," She turned to give her two friends stern looks, "Talk." She nodded, "I'm going to make us all some dinner in the meantime." Smiling one last time, she disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the four of us standing awkwardly in front of each other, silence hanging heavily in the air.

"Living room?" Cloud suggested.

"Come on, boys. We don't bite." Leon said, waving us over to the couch. He pulled a couple of chairs from the dining table and set them up directly across from the couch. Sitting down on one, he grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him to sit down in the other one. "You boys can sit on the couch." He said, waving his free hand at it.

"Liar." Cloud announced, "He's very scary." He grinned at us as Leon pulled on a lock of Cloud's hair in retaliation, shaking his head in amusement.

"First off boys, one thing that should happen is you should know that I'm gay. And Cloud's gay. We are gay." I gulped a little as he just said it so easily. "Now, that means that I'm attracted to men. So, Sora and Riku. Have you ever been attracted to any other boys? Or just each other? Because if you are attracted to other men, that means that you are gay. If you are attracted to girls and boys, that means that you are what we call bisexual. Does that make sense?"

Sora sat up, shaking off the shyness, "I'm gay for Riku." He exhaled then, sitting back in the couch, "Woah. That was funky to say."

"Okay, Sora. What about you, Riku?" Leon turned his icy blue eyes on me and I felt a quiver of fear in my stomach.

"I've thought girls were pretty sometimes. But not since I've been with Sora. Or really, even when I was dating that girl, I liked Sora's kisses better." I had to be honest, or I was afraid that they would tell me that I really wasn't gay and that would mean I didn't belong with Sora.

"These two are so obnoxiously cute..." Cloud said, his eye twitching.

Leon smacked his leg and smirked before turning back to look at us. "Okay, Riku. So, we've got a probable gay and a possible bisexual, leaning towards the gay side. Excellent. Now both are fine and neither one means that you like each other any less. You like each other and that's what matters right now." He leaned back with a satisfied sigh and I scrunched my face up.

"So, are we gay then?"

"For each other, yes." He replied back at me, making me sigh and nod my head in relief. That was clear. I was gay for Sora. Rolling that around in my head I glanced at Sora to see what he thought. Sora sat back up and I knew by the way his fingers were fiddling with the edge of his shirt that he was itching to hold my hand.

"Do we have to label ourselves? Can't we just like each other and that's it?" He asked. I reached over and grabbed his hand so I could reassure him somehow. Leon cleared his throat and smiled softly at us.

"You don't have to label yourselves at all. But these are terms that might help you explain your situation to anyone you need to. And on that note, Cloud why don't you take it away and explain the next fun part." He winked and pinched Cloud's cheek.

Cloud glared at Leon, before clearing his throat, looking at us with surprisingly kind eyes, "Next part can be hard as it can be easy. Coming out. From what I hear you guys are secret boyfriends back home?" When both Sora and I nodded he did too, "Right. So, do you want to remain secret forever? Hiding from everyone and always afraid you're going to get caught?"

"No!" I snapped, my voice loud and sharp, and I glared at Cloud. No, I didn't want to hide anymore. I wanted to be able to kiss and hold Sora's hand whenever I wanted to.

"That's the spirit!" Cloud laughed happily.

"Easy there." Leon murmured and smiled at me, making me blush a little at my outburst.

Sora cleared his throat, his hand tightening around mine, "I don't either, but..." He sighed, "You remember when we did that spin the bottle game and I turned it and it landed on you and then Tidus made fun of us?" He said softly, looking... hurt. It hadn't affected me much. I'd had no idea it had affected Sora so.

"There's always going to be haters Sora," Cloud said, "You just have to figure out if you'd be willing to put up with that from time to time in order to be able to stop hiding your relationship with Riku."

Sora nodded instantly at Cloud, "I'll do anything for Riku." When Cloud raised and eyebrow, Sora grinned, "And it sucks to hide." Smiling at Sora and feeling a little nervous still, I leaned over and kissed his cheek really quick. I'd protect him from anyone saying mean things to him. Blushing a little, I looked back at Cloud, waiting for him to finish what he'd been saying.

"If you want to stop hiding then you want to start by telling those closest to you." Cloud grinned, "And be a little more careful as to where you guys make out in order to avoid having family members walk in on you." I heard Sora giggle before he hid his face into my side, probably blushing like hell.

"She wasn't supposed to be there." I grumbled, referring to Tifa who'd interrupted us.

Sora cleared his throat, looking up at me with wide eyes, "Actually... She was. I just read the dates wrong..." He confessed.

"Sora!" I tried to pin him with a glare, but I wasn't really mad. Tifa was turning out to be the best thing that had happened for us.

"I was just really excited!"

"Oh well. I forgive you." I told him, giving him a quick hug so he'd believe me.

Cloud cleared his throat, getting our attention, "As Tifa knows, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to stand by your side and be there for you when you guys come out to your families. Start with family first and then to make sure the whole process isn't too overwhelming, just be a couple around your families for a little while before coming out to your closest friends. After you've told those two groups of people? You be yourselves, and be proud you guys can be with each other without hiding."

"But what if our families, um, get mad at us?" I asked softly. There was just a feeling there that it might happen for some reason...

Cloud winced, "I'm not going to tell you that isn't a possibility. But..." He smiled, "You have each other, stay together and help each other through it. If someone were to react badly? Don't get angry at them, tell them you understand they may need some time to process it all. And mean it. It's okay if they don't get it right away, you have to allow them some time to adjust." He sighed then, "If they don't adjust and can't accept... This is why it's so important for you to admit to yourself you are gay or bi before coming out. If you are certain, then you'll see that if they can't accept you for who you are?" He sighed shrugging, "Then I'm sorry to say that they are simply not worth your worry."

I gulped and hoped that my parents would accept us. Sora's family would probably support him, Tifa at least accepted him and I bet that Yuffie would too. We weren't ready to tell the rest of them though, at least I wasn't. "I'm sorry Sora. I just don't think I can tell my parents yet." I didn't want him to think that I was ashamed or anything, but my parents might make him stay away. "Can we wait for a little bit?"

He smiled softly at me, nodding his head, "Of course." He took something from out of his pocket, putting it in my hand. Looking down I saw it was his eraser. I smiled. That was code for 'I'll never leave you'.

Leon cleared his throat and got our attention. Smiling at us, he patted Cloud's leg. "Cloud is right. And you know that you will always have a place with Tifa. Having even one person accept you, is sometimes all it takes for others to start. Okay. On to coming out to your friends. It is a little like coming out to your family. I suggest telling a few close friends who you believe are trustworthy, and then, usually, the news will spread on it's own. I would not make a giant official announcement. Keep it simple and tasteful. Be prepared for a different range of reactions. From people who support you, to people who will ignore you, people who will be outright rude, and then," He gulped and suddenly looked a little nervous, "you will need to watch out for people who want to know every intimate detail of your lives together."

I just nodded, not really worried about what other people outside of my family would think. As long as I had Sora, I was okay.

Sora turned, giving me a very serious look. "Riku. I'm gay." He held onto that straight face for a couple of second, before grinning widely, "Done! I told my friends."

Leon just rolled his eyes and looked at Cloud. "They are sickeningly sweet. Please tell me we weren't like that?"

Cloud smiled at Leon, reaching out to pat his cheek, "We were probably worse, cuddles."

Leon swatted his hand away and scowled. "Don't call me that, Chocobo head."

Cloud squeaked out indignantly, "Chocobo head?" He grumbled, "Fine. For that? You're not getting any lovin' tonight."

"Pshh. You wish you called the shots of who gets lovin'. How cute that you think you're in charge." I gaped as Leon cupped Cloud's face and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Wow. I'd never actually seen two guys kiss before...

Cloud didn't look upset anymore, instead he was smiling at Leon softly, "You know I never tire of trying."

Sora leaned in closer, whispering in my ear, "You think we'll look that pretty when we're old like they are?"

"Old?" Cloud blinked.

"I am NOT old." Leon growled. "I am middle aged!"

"I was just trying to get your attention," Sora said innocently, "Stop sucking face and get back to our lesson." He grinned then, looking at me excitedly, "I finally got to use the phrase 'sucking face', it's fun!"

"Yeah, unless we are allowed to suck face when you guys do it. Come on, Sora." Grinning, it really was fun to say, I pretended to pull Sora close so I could kiss him.

"Boys." Cloud cut in, reaching over to stop Sora from launching himself at me. "That was a peck." He grinned then, "Wanna see some real face suckin'?" He turned to Leon, who raised an eyebrow and Cloud then sighed, nodding, "Yes. Alright." He perked up then, "Next topic? Sex."

"We haven't done it yet." I said frantically. Nope, still a virgin, please don't yell at us.

Leon rolled his eyes again. "Relax. We figured you haven't."

"Dude!" Sora laughed, poking me in my side, "Jedi mind skills. Stop giving away all of our secrets."

"I'm sorry! But he's sitting there, staring me down, what was I supposed to say?" Grumbling, I folded my arms across my chest, not letting go of Sora's hand, and sulking.

"He said 'sex'. He didn't ask you if you'd lost the big V already." Sora pointed out, chuckling softly as he poked my side again and this time he put a pencil in my lap.

"The big V?" Cloud asked, "That's what you kids call it these days?" He turned to look at Leon, "Seriously, dude, we're old."

"Middle aged, Cloud. Middle aged." Leon sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Continue or else they won't learn anything before dinner."

"Awww, C'mon Leon," Cloud murmured, patting Leon's knee, "I think those grey hitchhikers are sexy."

"Cloud! Really?" Looking pained, Leon reached up to ruffle Cloud's hair. "You're just relieved that when you go grey, it'll blend in with the blond hair you have. Stop picking on me." Ever seen a grown man pout? Me neither, until Leon did it to Cloud.

Cloud simply pushed Leon's bottom lip back in and then gave us his attention again. "Alright, delicate much? Definitely. So sit back and start sweating because this is going to be evil to listen to. Talking about sex with people other than your partner is always evil." I was sweating, alright. Dear lord, was I sweating.

"Alright so..." Cloud cleared his throat, "I don't know how far you guys have gone and," He gave me a pointed look, "I'm not asking. Calm down. But whether you are ready to start doing more than just making out now or later? There are a couple of things you need to be aware of when it comes to sex between two guys." Cloud smiled, sighing contently, "All yours, Leon. I did the intro, now it's your turn."

"Oh, you are evil." Leon scowled at the innocent looked Cloud. "Fine. You big wuss. I'll do the grown up talking."

"I'm assuming you guys had sex ed?" Me and Sora nodded in unison. "Okay, good. Then you know that when you are sexually excited, whether it be from making out, or a dream, you get an erection. So, there are a few ways to respond to that. One, ignore it. It will go away eventually. Two, masturbate. Three, engage in some sort of sexual intercourse." Leon was saying all of this with the efficiency of the sex ed teacher when she'd explained it all. "So, to ignore it, I suggest you stop doing whatever it is you are doing that caused it in the first place. Masturbating. Self explanatory. And now Cloud will handle the sexual intercourse section." Leon smirked and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

Cloud pursed his lips, "Fine, but only because you so masterfully avoided it." Rolling his eyes at a smug looking Leon, his facial expression then turned very serious as he looked at us. "If you decide to have sex, you need to make sure you have two things. A condom and lube. Although condoms are lubricated already, you need to use extra lubricant to make the penetration within the anus easier."

Cloud sat up, clearing his throat, "Before you start anal sex, you want to make sure the bottom, the one being penetrated, is properly prepared. The bottom can do this himself, but the top, the partner who will do the penetrating, can do it as well. It's actually more pleasurable and affectionate to share that experience together. To prepare the bottom, you use your fingers. First use one and then when the bottom feels he can take more, you add a second. Again, wait till the bottom is completely adjusted before adding the third. And of course, you must lubricate your fingers as well. It's better to use too much than too little. If you use too little and it can hurt the bottom. Lack of preparation can hurt the bottom as well when the actual intercourse takes place. The bottom will feel when he's ready to begin anal sex." Cloud blinked, turning his head to look at Leon, "That good?"

Leon cleared his throat and glanced at us. I don't know about Sora, but I was frozen in what was probably fear as my brain about exploded from the information that Cloud dumped in there.

Sighing and turning to his partner, Leon patted Cloud's leg. "Yes, good. Their brains are proper mush now. Maybe we should see if they have any questions, then dinner." Turning back to us, he asked quietly, "Did you boys have any questions?"

"That sounds highly technical. Almost like I'd need a degree!" Sora shrieked, "I'm not sure I can remember all of that! What if we forget a step and then end up hurting each other?"

"Type in 'Anal intercourse' in Google and then click on the link that sends you to Wikipedia. Everything is explained there." Cloud assured, then nodding at Leon, "I checked before we came here."

Leon grimaced. "I would hope that maybe you would go slow and learn together. But, I also think you should wait until you are absolutely ready. And by ready, I mean you've studied up on it and talked about it as partners." With an eye roll at Cloud, Leon finished, "And yes, Wikipedia will help you remember what we said."

"Okay..." Sora breathed, seemingly reassured, "How do we know who is the bottom and who is the top?"

"Go ahead, Cloud. Answer him that one." Leon said, smiling at his partner.

Cloud was frowning, "Well I don't know. The answer to that one depends on each couple and person. Some only bottom, some only top. I can't tell you who of the two of you is going to bottom and who is going to top. I can't tell you if you'll both bottom and both top either." Cloud slapped Leon's arm, clearly not happy he was in charge of answering. "Leon and I flip a coin."

"Really?" For some reason I found that really funny. Giggling, I glanced at Sora and immediately stopped. Which one of us would do what? "I'll do whatever Sora wants to do."

Sora nodded, "It's the polite thing to do." A small smirk was toying on the corner of his lips, teasing me just a little bit. For good measure, he gave me another pencil.

"Okay. What's with the pencils?" Leon asked, pointing at the two pencils I now had in my lap.

"I want to know about the eraser." Cloud interjected.

"It's code talk. We needed to find a way to tell one another we like and miss each other or want to kiss each other without actually saying the words when people were around." Sora said honestly. "We won't hide forever, but I really like having a secret code language with Riku." Sora admitted, shrugging. "The pencil means I want to be with him and the eraser means I'll never leave him."

"So sweet, I'm getting cavities." Cloud announced.

"Ditto. Dear lord, is dinner ready yet?" Leon raised his voice so it would carry to the kitchen where Tifa was making dinner for us all.

"It's cold!" Tifa replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>AN: Just FYI, this Cloud and Leon are in no way connected to all of our other Cloud and Leon stories. Sadly:D But we still love them a ton! *hugs them creepily*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I seriously cannot believe that we it's already time for chapter four! Well, this one has a mature moment so beware kids. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Seventeen years old (a couple of months later)<strong>

I missed Riku... and this job sucked so I missed him even more. Grumbling at the lack of my boyfriend, I continued to put the products from the box beside my foot onto the right shelf in front of my nose. Tifa used to work this job and had contacted her boss to call in a favor. Now I was working here every day and I'd work here after school in the fall. Thankfully not the weekends, that would just be overkill.

Except for two weeks now? Even if I got back only after the job? Riku wasn't there because his dad had taken him along on one of his business trips to show him how everything worked. Apparently his parents wanted him to take over Mr. Moore's job someday and although Riku wasn't too keen on that part, I knew he'd really wanted to spend some time with his dad considering he was always gone and that didn't allow much time for bonding.

So I'd plastered a smile on my face, told him I'd be fine and I'd miss him and then let him go do that. Since he was always around his dad, we couldn't exactly talk freely either, so sometimes we couldn't even talk like boyfriends would over the phone. That sorta sucked.

We still hadn't come out to our families yet. Tifa knew and for now that was fine. Rinoa was too busy with her new baby and Yuffie was never there since she was at college and Selphie... If I told Selphie, the entire world would know in less then an hour following. Riku wasn't ready to tell his parents yet and considering the way Mrs. Moore was? I couldn't really blame him... I hoped she'd take it better then we thought she would.

Surprisingly, you'd think that after Cloud and Leon explained the mechanics to us, we'd figure we were safe and ready to test it all out... Not. That whole talk had slowed us down in the whole making out process. We still kissed and bumped the occasional grind but now neither of us really tried to do more because... Well, for me, all the information had been a bit terrifying. And worse, I knew that hadn't been the only thing we could do.

So I'd checked. That along with the curiosity of wanting to know if I was attracted to other men. The gay porn I'd found on the internet hadn't been unpleasant, I mean, the men in the video clearly enjoyed themselves and that was good. I had felt a bit hot looking at the scene so I figured, yeah, I'm gay. And then I'd made sure by watching some straight porn and yeah, I'm gay. Women didn't do anything for me, which I wanted to feel weird about for a moment but it was really easy to shrug it off and just go with it. I had Riku and that's all that mattered.

But sex? It was so intimidating because there was so much you could do to pleasure your partner and I felt the need to read up on it first before tackling any of it down. Which is why I kept it to the heated kiss and occasional bump and grind. And I knew Riku was keeping it to that for similar reasons. He wasn't here now though and we didn't get to talk often. He'd be back in about a week... and then I had to tell him that same day that I was going to summer camp. For a month. I'd asked Mrs. Moore if Riku could come but she had other plans, apparently she was taking him on vacation for a week and that was taking place the same time summer camp was. So one day and then another entire month without him.

* * *

><p><strong>(after summer camp)<strong>

The two hundred and fifty kms per hour train wasn't going fast enough. I hadn't seen Riku in two months! Ever since I'd met him we'd never been apart that long. I'd missed him painfully and at camp I hadn't been able to call him that often. The times that I could though, I knew he'd been a bit jealous because he'd been afraid I might crush on one of the hundred and sixty guys running around that place. Sure, some were hot, but none could compare to my Riku. My boyfriend was the hottest man on earth, I was sure of it. And I needed to make sure to tell him that, which is why the train wasn't going fast enough.

I was excited...Had he changed while I was gone? I remember that he'd gotten a little bit taller after getting back from the trip with his dad. I hadn't been able to appreciate it much since we'd only gotten to spend a couple of hours together before I'd had to leave for camp. But I was determined to never, ever leave him again. Not for camp not for anything. If he had to go somewhere, I'd stuff myself in his suitcase or something.

The train came to a halt and my heart stuttered in excitement. Riku was picking me up as he'd gotten a car. His parents spoiled him way too much. It was alright though, because somehow Riku didn't let it poke his arrogance gauge too much. He was just the right amount of arrogant. The hot kind of arrogant. I was kind of glad now that we hadn't told anyone yet about our sexuality and that we weren't just best friends anymore, because since nobody knew, nobody was really paying extra attention as to what we did in his or my room. Not like Tifa who made us leave the door open. It was ridiculous, not like either of us could get each other pregnant. In any case, thanks to that very lack of knowledge in our families parts, I'd be able to ravage my hot boyfriend to hell and back because two months without any of that was very straining.

Swinging my backpack onto my shoulder, I hopped off the train the moment the doors popped open, darting my eyes left and right nervously as I felt that flutter in my stomach, just at the idea of seeing him again. When my eyes landed on him, my lips parted. Well shit... He'd managed to get even prettier. His hair was a bit longer now and he'd gotten taller too... He'd been working out? Oh dear... Swallowing nervously, I walked over to him. He hadn't seen me yet.

"Riku!" I shouted, chuckling in giddiness as I got closer.

"Sora!" His smile was instant and he glanced around, eyes scanning the crowd before opening his arms so that I could step in and give him a hug. "Come here." He murmured. Oh man... Sexual frustration much? Just being in his arms and having him hold me close caused an instant hard on and I very nearly moaned at his murmur alone. We needed to do some serious damage control here. Pressing my face into his chest, I hugged him back tightly, not really caring who was watching and seeing us.

"I missed you so, so much."

"Sora, if we don't get to my car in the next five minutes, I'm going to explode. I missed you so much too." While whispering in my ear, his hand slyly slid down my back and brushed my butt. Oh, that was no accident, sneaky Riku. Pulling away, he looked down at me, his eyes intense with want. "Let's go." I licked my lips in anticipation, nodding my head as I grabbed his hand and then dragged him along with me to the parking lot.

"Which one is yours?" I asked, putting the horniness aside for the moment so I could be excited over his car. I hadn't seen it yet, but I knew Riku was completely in love with the thing.

"It's that white truck over there. It's small, so that means that it can only fit the two of us in the cab, plus the back will be good to put a mattress in when we go camping." His voice held a note of pleasure at that idea, and I smirked knowing where his mind was at.

Making our way over to it, I climbed into the passenger seat, buckling up. "Is it me or did you get less shy while I was gone?" I know I had. In response to my question, Riku scooted over to my side and grabbed my face to kiss me. Moaning into my lips, his mouth opened, tongue snaking out to force itself into my mouth. Oh woah... Clutching his shoulders, I tried to kiss him back just as fiercely as he was me, but things were too hot.

"Riku, you gotta stop. Haven't been with you in so long, I'll come in my pants without either of us getting near my dick." Not that we had ever neared each others dicks before, but yeah.

"Sora...Dammit, I haven't seen you in so long. Okay." With a pained sigh, Riku pulled back then pecked my lips once more before scooting back over to the driver's side and starting the engine. "And when you talk like that, it just makes me want to do things to you..." Glaring at me from the corner of his eye, we pulled out of the parking lot and started heading home.

"I had Tifa on the phone the other day," I announced carefully, "She's having a hard time lying to Rinoa... Or like, I think Rinoa is suspicious." I didn't want to pressure him into coming out because I knew it would be a delicate matter when it came to his parents. After Tifa? I was pretty sure my other sisters would absorb the news relatively well and if not, I had Tifa. Having her accept my sexuality so smoothly made things easier for me. I'd never pressure Riku, but it was starting to get really hard to keep things from everyone.

"I know, Sora. I'm sorry. Just a little longer, please. We'll both be eighteen in less than six months. Then it won't matter. If my parents kick me out, or anything, it'll be okay." His voice was tinged with unhappiness and I knew it was hard for him to hide it as well. Especially since his bedroom was mainly where we ended up doing things.

"As long as you need," I told him like I'd told him many times, and I meant it. "But you know Rinoa, she's worried over the fact that I haven't had a girlfriend since Olette. She actually wants me to go to therapy..." I shook my head at the silliness that was my sister. "If it's okay with you, I think I'll just tell them that I'm gay. That way Tifa doesn't have to cover for me anymore and Rinoa can stop worrying. She's got enough of that going with Lisa." The kid was crawling and Irvine had baby proofed the house to the max. Like, I had issues opening the fucking fridge thanks to him.

He sent me a worried look and nodded. "That will work. But what if...I mean, Sora. What if she isn't okay with it? What if you had to move away? I'd run away with you."

Reaching out, I placed my hand on his, "I'm pretty sure everything will be fine. If things go wrong though..." I shrugged, "We'll figure it out then, alright? Lets just go with the idea that things will go good."

"Okay. Umm, do you have to go straight home? Or can we go for a drive?" As we'd gotten a little older, and now that we could both drive, Riku had added in a new code phrase. 'Go for a drive' meant that one of us wanted to go somewhere secluded and make out, or just snuggle.

I grinned, "I told Rinoa that my train would get in at ten and that you'd drop me off at eleven." It was seven now, "We got four hours before I have to go home."

Laughing at my deviousness, Riku reached over and grabbed my hand to lace his fingers with mine. "Let's go enjoy ourselves then. And I can help you forget about all the other boys you saw at that summer camp."

"I'm going to pretend those other boys spiked my interest and let you be possessive, because it's very hot when you're all jealous." I announced, hoping we'd get to a place to park and hide from the world already.

Riku growled and I grinned. "Almost there..." I decided not to remind Riku to slow down, mainly because we were almost there, and also, because I wanted to be there just as much.

My heart started beating fast and I bounced on spot in anticipation, "Park, park, park, park!"

"Okay! Okay!" Riku pulled in behind some trees so that we were completely blocked from view, threw the truck into park and killed the engine. Seat belts were undone, and the distance between us was suddenly nonexistent. "Sora..." Moaning again, his arms were around me and as he scooted out from behind steering wheel and into the middle of the seat, he pulled me into his lap.

Straddling him, I slid my fingers into his hair, kissing him hungrily, "Want you so bad..." I moaned, letting him know just how much as I pushed my crotch roughly against his, "You're the only one for me Riku, none of the other boys could ever compare." I liked to tease him, but I needed to make sure he understood that that was it. Teasing, nothing more. Our breathing was harsh and our mouths never stopped kissing one another, tongues swirling and playing while my hips jerked repeatedly into his.

We were really good at this now... Lots of practice and two months of separation wasn't going to make us forget. I wanted more though... Dragging my lips across his cheek, I sucked onto his neck, the lack of scarf displeasing me as I hadn't been able to decorate his throat with a Sora hickey.

Remedying that, I let my hands slide out of his hair and rested my palms against his chest for just a minute before going further down and letting my fingers slip underneath his shirt. I just wanted to touch... I'd seen him shirtless, but I'd never purposely explored. I was doing it now though, loving the way his tight stomach felt beneath my hands, his heart under my palm and the way his muscles tightened when I brushed my fingers over a particularly sensitive spot.

His hands were slowly copying my actions, slipping beneath my shirt and stroking my bare back. They slowly moved in circles, seeming to memorize every spot, while making the skin tingle with sensation.

"Sora, can I take your shirt off, please?" Still ever so polite... I loved that about him though, that he always asked with a please before doing anything. Pulling my face out of his neck, I smiled down at his red lips and flushed cheeks, the mess I'd put his hair in and knew I probably looked exactly the same. Nodding, I lifted my arms so he could take off my shirt.

Licking his lips in concentration, Riku slowly lifted the hem, taking his time and staring in fascination at the skin that was revealed as my shirt made it's way up my chest. After what seemed like forever, I ducked my head as he pulled the shirt completely off. Staring for only a moment, Riku leaned forward and pressed his lips over my heart.

"I know it's cheesy to say it right now, but I love you, Sora." Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I kissed the top of his head, smiling. I knew he did, like he knew I loved him. We'd never said it out loud though... It was so nice, that flutter kicking up in speed.

"I love you too."

"Good." He whispered, continuing to cover my chest with quick kisses. Soon he was making his way back to my collarbone, jawline, and finally kissing my lips and running his tongue around my mouth. The neediness and heat was back and I quickly tugged on his shirt, breaking the kiss so I could pull it off him. The moment it did, he wanted to give me his lips again, but I stopped him so I could stare at my really, really hot boyfriend. I licked my lips, loving the sight I was seeing.

"I'm so lucky..." I whispered, running my hands over his chest as I let him close the distance again so we could continue kissing. I ground more firmly against him, moaning with each bump we created. His hands were traveling down my back and I really hoped he'd do what he did at the station again, cause that had felt nice. Seeming to read my mind, his hands rested for a moment above my ass before moving confidently down and gripping it tightly, forcing my hips against him even harder.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I was going to come in my pants like a teenager if he did that again. I'd feel embarrassed but I am a teenager so I'm allowed. Panting, I couldn't even really kiss him anymore because I was too busy enjoying the feel of it all.

"Sora, come on, harder..." Came his whispered response as his head rested on my chest, and his hands seemed to pull me closer if that was at all possible at this point. Riku's hands on my butt, the bump and grind, the fact that we hadn't been able to touch each other for a long while and then... I'd never actually come with Riku... Bump, grind, coming with Riku. Yep, done for.

"Riku!" I moaned in his ear, jerking my hips haphazardly against him as I couldn't keep up the rhythm while coming. "Uh!"

"Sora! Fuck!" Riku's voice was loud and I was held against him tightly as his body jerked, and then relaxed under me. We were panting and gripping each other still, his hands resting on my butt and mine were wrapped around his neck and shoulders feeling like jello.

Chuckling at the awesomeness of it all, I snuggled into his chest, pressing my face into his neck. "I'm never coming alone again. You're my coming buddy from now on. That was amazing... We should do this every day. Twice a day. Three times a day... All the fucking time..."

"Yeah...that was amazing...You're amazing..." Riku sounded out of breath and I could feel his heart racing against my chest. "We should get changed though. I'm suddenly starving..." Chuckling weakly, he moved his hands from my butt up to my back and wrapped his arms loosely around me.

"My pants will be a bit short on you..." I pointed out, shrugging because it's not like we had any other option. Sitting up, I pressed my lips together and nodded at him, "Whenever we're ready, I want to bottom for you." I know that was out of the blue, but for some reason I really wanted him to know that, even if it would be a long while before we would get there.

Eyes wide, he blinked at me. "Well that was unexpected." He sounded surprised. "You don't mean you want to bottom every time do you?"

I shook my head, "I researched gay sex when we were allowed to use the internet at camp. Apparently topping and bottoming is both really good. I just want to try bottoming first, but I wouldn't take that experience away from you." I told him, smiling, "But I'm not ready to have sex yet. We should try handjobs and blowjobs and fingering and rimming first anyways." I'd read up on it a lot because I wanted to do more with Riku, but I wanted to be prepared as well and make sure neither of us got hurt or anything. Plus, I was curious. I wanted to try everything.

He blushed a most interesting shade of red. "Sora! You did that at camp? What if you got in trouble?" Nibbling his bottom lip, he looked away in what I can only assume was epic Riku embarrassment. My poor boyfriend was somewhat shy about some things it seemed. "I...I, don't even know what some of that stuff is. I tried looking stuff up too, while you were gone and I got...I got excited and it felt weird because you weren't there and I've only ever gotten excited when you were there. It was weird..." He trailed off and then met my eyes again. "I'd rather research stuff with you there."

"Okay. But I remember how everything is supposed to work so if you want I can just try it on you first and then you copy me after I'm done." I suggested.

"Okay. Does that mean you want me to grind on top of you next time?" With his blush finally dying down, he smirked at me.

I moaned at the idea, grabbing his face so I could kiss him silly. "We're already a mess," I said breathlessly, "Wanna try that now and then change and go back?"

Lifting me suddenly, he grunted as he shifted and moved us around until finally, I was under him with his knees on either side of my thighs. "Hell yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - seventeen years old (a week later)<strong>

"Sora, stop eating so fast. I'll get done when I get done." I grinned in amusement at my boyfriend as he was scarfing the lunch that Rinoa had packed for him. My lunch was the same everyday no matter what, my mother getting up every morning to make it. I appreciated it, I really did, but peanut butter and jelly did get old. Resisting the urge to reach out and wipe the little bit of sandwich stuck on his cheek off, I sighed and wished things could be a little different.

We were still hiding our relationship and I was both glad and annoyed. My mother wasn't very subtle with her desire for me to have a girlfriend. It grated on my nerves and I was always biting my tongue to stop myself from blurting out that I didn't need one because I had Sora. But I was glad that she didn't know because then she might take me away from him. And glancing at him, I'd die if I didn't have Sora.

"Do you have to work today?" I didn't let my voice whine, but I was really annoyed that Sora had a job. My mom wouldn't let me get one, told me to focus on my studies, and so I was stuck at home most afternoons that Sora was working.

"No, Mister Pinel is closing the store early today. His daughter is in town and he wants to spend as much time as he can with his granddaughter."

"Did you want to go for a drive then?" I winked at him and watched as he perked up at the question.

"Good idea, but we should drop our bags off at home before that." And that was code talk for 'we need to get a change of clothes'. "I was thinking, maybe this weekend we can go out to the lake? We can camp there for one last weekend together before I tell Rinoa about, you know..." He shrugged, "Just want to make sure we get to spend a whole lot of time together before I tell her that. I almost don't want to tell her because I'm afraid she won't leave me alone with you anymore." He sighed, "I have to though."

I nodded, understanding that he did. Tifa knew and so he at least had someone on his side. "Okay. I'll ask my mom about it. She'll probably say yes cause my dad will be in town this weekend and I have a feeling they want some alone time. Which is really gross sounding when I say it out loud." I crinkled my nose as Sora laughed at me. Cutting myself off, I glanced up as someone was walking towards us. Olette. That was weird, she didn't really talk to us normally. Maybe she needed help with her math or something? She didn't smile or wave and didn't even ask if we were okay with her sitting down at our lunch table.

Sighing, she tucked her hair behind her ear, "Hi guys... I need to tell you something."

"What's up, Olette?" I asked, curious as to why she was here.

She looked upset now, "Sora, you remember what it's like not to be popular, right? Before Riku you had no friends here and... Well. I don't have any real friends here either. It's really hard..." She mumbled, "I saw you at the train station last week. You were holding hands?" A whisper, "I... I was really shocked to find out you two were together but!" She started crying then, "I only told Paine because I thought if I told her a secret she would want to be friends! I didn't think she'd tell everyone about you two."

What? "Woah, hold on a second." I didn't shout and I was really uncomfortable with her crying in front of me. Sending Sora a worried glance, I scooted closer and awkwardly patted her back. But what she said was currently rocketing around my brain, slowly making my mind explode. "You told Paine that you saw me and Sora holding hands at the train station?"

She sniffled her nose, big tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded, "Yes. She told Kairi who told Namine who told Selphie. You know as well as I do how that goes. It was a leak... Everyone in the school now believes you're a gay couple." She blubbered out, "That's why everyone's been avoiding and staring at you weirdly."

"Avoiding and staring?" Sora asked, looking around the cafeteria, "I didn't notice that..."

I shook my head at him. "Me neither..." Following his example, I glanced around the cafeteria and sure enough, people were looking and whispering, and a few were giggling and pointing. Oh shit.

"So, Selphie knows?" I turned back to Sora. "Sora, what are we going to do?"

His eyes were darting left and right and he suddenly started breathing fast, "I don't know! Riku..." He gripped my hand under the table, "I... We need to get out of here, I'm not feeling so good."

"I'm really sorry." Olette whispered.

"I don't know what to say, Olette." I said honestly. She shouldn't have told anyone, but I knew that she hadn't done it maliciously. However, that didn't make this situation any less shitty. "But I accept your apology." Sending a weak grin her way, I squeezed Sora's hand once then released it as we stood slowly and made our way out of the cafeteria.

The whispers increased as we left, and the desire to grip Sora's hand and run to my truck was almost too much for me. He walked tensely beside me, glancing around every once in a while. My chest burned with anger at Paine for doing this to us. Olette, sure, she'd told someone, but I knew her through Sora and she was a sweet girl, a little too much of a gossip apparently, but still a good person. Paine, on the other hand? She'd never really forgiven me for dumping her on Prom night, and I'd had to avoid her ever since. So, was this her version of revenge? Because regardless of whether or not we were actually gay, we were together all the time and people would read whatever they wanted to about the situation.

And since we were actually gay? And together? Things would be harder. I was worried about Sora. We breathed identical sighs of relief when my truck came into view and we climbed inside and I started the engine automatically. Deciding that this wasn't the best place to talk, I made the decision that we were taking the rest of the day of off school. I put the truck in gear and started driving.

"Selphie only comes home in the weekends... That's why I had no idea." Sora muttered.

"Do you think she's said anything to your other sisters?" Or worse my parents? But I didn't say that. His family finding out like this was the main focus today.

He shook his head, "No. Selphie's life revolves around her and her friends. If she'd said anything, Rinoa would have confronted me about it and she didn't. But Selphie might say something when she gets home..." He sounded a little scared, "It's not supposed to go like this. I'm supposed to tell my family and then you tell your family and then we tell our friends, not the other way around."

"Then let's go talk to Rinoa. Right now. She's at home and she needs to hear it from us." And I meant it. I would tell her and take the consequences, but I didn't think she would say anything to my parents. But, even if she did, I didn't want Sora's life to be any harder than mine would end up being. We could support each other through this.

"You'll stay with me? I'm scared, Riku."

"I'll be there the whole time. Okay? Deep breath. We can do this." I think...

We were sitting in the driveway to Sora's house, waiting until our hearts stopped beating like crazy, hoping that Rinoa would be in a good mood. Sora was gripping my hand tightly and his eyes were wide, pupils dilated in fear.

"Sora, please. It'll be okay. Tifa is on our side, remember? She can help if we need her to." And I thanked my lucky stars every night for Tifa... If only I had an older sister like Tifa on my side, I wouldn't be so scared of my own parents. Scared of the way my mom would freak out. Or not freak out, because that wouldn't be polite. No, I was worried that she'd go into denial...Whatever. This wasn't about my family. Today, right now, was about Sora's family and he needed me to be his support. "Are you ready?" I asked softly.

"Yes. I just tell them that I'm gay, right? Do I tell them about us?"

"Just start with telling them you are gay." I gulped, he was so brave, but so scared. "Then, after they react, you decide if you want to tell them about us. I don't want to rush them. And since we can't tell my parents yet, I'm okay still being your secret boyfriend." I gave him my most encouraging smile, hoping that he would be okay.

"Alright." He said shakily, getting out of the car, waiting for me to get out as well before we walked up to his house, went inside and let our bags drop to the floor, shoes off. "Rinoa?" He shouted through the house, walking into the living room and bending down so he could pick up a crawling Lisa on the floor. Propping his niece onto his hip, he looked over the couch, "Irvine, where's Rinoa?" Irvine sat up, cooing baby blabber at his daughter who seemed real happy to be in Sora's arms.

"I'm right here!" Rinoa raced through the door that led to the hallway with the stairs that went up to the second floor. She was holding a laundry basket, currently plopping it down onto the floor as she walked over to me, ruffling my hair and kissing my cheek before ruffling Sora's hair, giving his cheek a kiss too and then taking Lisa out of his hands. "What's up?" She asked, cooing at her baby as well, which led Irvine to chuckle, snatching Lisa out of Rinoa's hands.

"Give them your full attention, sweetheart, clearly they want it." Rinoa nodded, turning so she could give us her attention. I gulped and wished I was still holding Sora's hand. Turning a little to glance at him, I silently asked him if he wanted me to start or if I should just leave it up to him. He gave me a pleading look, seemingly frozen all of a sudden now that he didn't have the baby to hold onto.

Nodding at Sora, I went to Irvine who was bouncing Lisa on his knee. "May Sora please hold Lisa? It will make it easier for him to talk." Irvine gave me a solemn nod and placed the baby in my arms. Cooing at her to let her know it was going to be okay, I walked back to Sora and placed her in his arms.

"Thanks..." He breathed, holding onto his niece as if his life depended on it. "Okay... Rinoa, sit down." He gestured for her to sit down beside Irvine and then moved over to stand in front of them, his hand rubbing Lisa's back as he moved his body in a slow gentle bounce to keep her amused.

"Sora, sweetie? What's going on?" Rinoa asked softly and I noticed her gripping Irvine's hand tightly who shushed her gently, smiling in encouragement at Sora. Did he know...? Sora breathed in deeply, giving me a quick look and kissing Lisa's top of her head before simply blurting it out.

"I'm gay." Rinoa blinked, staring at Sora as she absorbed this piece of information, while Irvine grinned.

"Well fucking finally." Rinoa's cowboy husband announced. My eyes must have been bugging out, because Irvine glanced at me and laughed a little. What the hell? He knew! How?

"You knew?" Rinoa shouted, slapping his thigh. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Not my secret to tell, sweetheart." He replied with a simple shrug, "Stop shittin' bricks boys. So you're gay? Who cares, doesn't make you any less annoying." He chuckled as Sora growled at that comment.

"How did you know?" Sora asked softly, curiously.

Irvine grinned, "Was picking up laundry in your bedroom and looked through the window to see if you were at Riku's. You were at Riku's alright..."

"Oh shit..." I was blushing. I could feel it... Rinoa gasped, jumping off the couch so she could snatch the baby from Sora's hands, place it in Irvine's waiting arms and then she marched over to me, grabbing my ear so she could drag me over to stand right next to Sora. Wincing and scared as shit, I didn't say anything because she looked scary...

"Bad, bad boys!" Rinoa shouted, waving a hectic looking finger at us, "And here I was worried if Sora was capable of having a relationship! You guys were going at it this entire time? Bad!" She said again, "You're both grounded! For the rest of your lives! If I wanted Sora to inform me of his relationship status it was to explain sex and then make sure that stupid bedroom door stayed open so I could keep an eye on things. You both have been going behind my back! Grounded, you hear?"

Irvine laughed, "Honey, may wanna reassure them it's okay they're gay..."

Rinoa blinked and then shrugged, "Yes, of course it's okay. But after I figure out how to explain gay sex to you both, we're going to set some rules around the house when it comes to going up Sora's room." Rinoa looked at me then, "Have you told your parents?"

"No, ma'am." I choked out, and there was a small part of my mind that wanted to correct her assumption that we needed her to explain gay sex to us, but thankfully my brain was more about self-preservation at that point, and I kept my mouth shut.

Sora didn't though, "Tifa knows and took care of the sex talk."

Rinoa's eyes widened and then she gasped again, "Imma ground her ass too!"

"Rinoa!" Sora said, laughing a bit and I could see that he was clearly feeling a lot better now that he knew his family didn't care he was gay, I was gay and that we are together... "Just. Don't tell Riku's parents, alright? He's not ready to tell them yet. We will and we'll follow your rules, but please don't tell them yet?"

"Please!" I figured an extra please couldn't hurt our case...

She eyed us carefully and considering how scared I must look and how serious Sora looked? "Fine. But if I do that, you'll promise me you won't take advantage of the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Moore aren't aware. The rules I set will apply in your home too, Riku, whether your mom knows about them or not."

"Promise." Sora agreed. "And please don't be angry at Tifa... She really helped us." He murmured. I nodded, still not being able to process how well this was going. Rinoa cared more about the fact that we were making out behind closed doors, than she cared about the fact that we, two guys, were making out behind closed doors. I loved Sora's family...

"Good." Rinoa said with a curt nod, "Now I'm going to drop the mom act and tell you to get over here and hug me because I don't like how scared you boys are looking. Come on." She urged, pouting a bit as she pulled us into a hug. "Silly boys. It'll all be okay from now on. No more being scared about telling anyone. I'll have Irvine load the gun and shoot whoever gives you any trouble." She said soothingly.

"Amen." Irvine agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - seventeen years old (a couple of days later)<strong>

So being officially gay now that my family was aware of it was really very nice as it lifted this heavy stress off my shoulders, but Rinoa had not been kidding when she said she would settle some rules. My bedroom door was open now and she came in regularly to make sure Riku and I weren't doing something naughty instead of our homework. Thankfully Irvine had been able to talk some sense into her and told her that placing the baby monitor in my room would be overdoing things.

I knew Riku was glad my family was aware of his sexuality as well and of course... we liked being able to be boyfriends and not secret boyfriends. It was nice and well... Hiding felt like I was hiding Riku and that was something I never wanted to do. I was happy to be with him, proud. Rinoa had called Tifa to give her a piece of her mind. Tifa was a cop though, she knew how to shut Rinoa up. Meaning that Tifa had asked Rinoa how Lisa was doing and when you did that? Rinoa talked about the baby for hours and hours on end, everything else forgotten.

Apparently she'd called Yuffie as well and she had sent me an email. It was short but sweet and just very Yuffie... I missed her. It had said that she was very proud of me and Riku to have told us and that she was happy I'd found myself a boyfriend and that she loved me. So that was good. I had no idea if Rinoa had called Selphie. Not that it mattered since Selphie most likely already knew considering Olette's words.

But that didn't matter right now though. Right now I was sitting on the floor, trying to make sense out of my math homework while Riku was working on his history just a few steps away from me, also sitting on the floor. So, I was in need of a kiss to actually calculate the problems on my math homework. I'd calculated the amount of minutes Rinoa vanished before popping her head back in, making sure we weren't doing anything naughty. I had exactly two minutes. Clearing my throat, I reached over and then turned my pencil case upside down on top of Riku's history book, hoping the thirty pencils I just offered him would give him a clear hint.

"Sora." He grinned and glanced up at me, sending me a look that made my stomach quiver. "We don't have to hide here. You can just come over and kiss me if you need to." Moving the pencils a little so he could scoot closer to me, he leaned in and whispered, "Kiss me, hot stuff."

I had no idea where that had suddenly come from, but I liked it... A lot... "We have one minute and thirty-four seconds, so lets make it count." I said breathlessly, pushing off my knees so I could launch myself at him, kissing him desperately as his arms came around me, holding me on top of him as he'd landed on his back on the floor. Grinning into the kiss, he flipped me over so that my back hit the floor and he was laying partly on top of me, not all the way just in case Rinoa came in, but enough that we moaned as certain parts of our anatomy lined up.

Sliding my hand down his back, I gripped his butt, "I wanna do more than bump and grind, Riku." I told him honestly, "Not all the way but..." Licking my lips, I felt a blush heat my cheeks, "I... I want to touch you." I whispered. I knew that wasn't going to happen now, but I wanted him to know that whenever we found a place and time no one would interrupt us? That I wanted to do a little bit more.

"Gods, Sora. You're going to make me hard and you're family is downstairs..." He whispered back, moving his hips forward a little. "But, I want to touch you too." I moaned at his words, kissing him again but then groaned in frustration as I could hear someone coming up the stairs. Untangling myself from Riku, I plucked at my hair, sitting down and re-arranging my crotch as I shook my head out of the horny daze and then pretended to be deeply concentrated on my math homework. Peeking out from the corner of my eye, I saw Riku doing pretty much the same as I'd done, grinning down at his history book as I chuckled at our silliness. I blinked in surprise as Selphie marched into the room, her hands on her hips as she glared down at me and Riku.

"You ruined my life!" She shouted. Her face was red and the way she'd shrieked I knew how angry she was right now. And she was very, very angry. My breathing hitched and I quickly scrambled to my feet, wondering what the hell I'd done to annoy her now. "Why can't you be normal?" She kicked my math book, sending it flying across the room, "First you're a fag and then you have to suck face with Riku? Why couldn't you just be gay with someone out of town so nobody would know? Everyone knows, Sora! My boyfriend broke up with me because I'm your older sister! How could you?" She was crying, clearly upset her boyfriend had broken up with her because the moment the word 'boyfriend' had left her mouth is when the waterworks had started. I gulped, moving backwards and up against the wall as she stepped closer to me.

"Shut the fuck up, Selphie!" I'd never expected to hear Riku say what he just did, or ever shout at another person, especially a girl. But there he was, leaping to his feet and stepping in between us, his fists balled up and his stance rigid. "You don't know what you're fucking talking about. And if you've got something to say, you can say it to me. Maybe he dumped you because you obviously think that the world only fucking revolves around you!" Selphie was a popular girl. Captain of the Cheerleaders, prettiest girl in class, always got herself the best guys in school. To her? The world did revolve around her and only her. It made her a bitch with capital b. And that is what had her glaring up at Riku, not caring he was twice her height and her weight most likely as well.

"Don't you dare talk to me, you-" Irvine suddenly appeared behind her, placing his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't say that word again.

"S'okay Riku, I got this." Irvine mumbled, shaking Selphie as she tried to kick free. "Selphie fucking Maguire!" He shouted and when Irvine shouted? You shut up and better listen. "You're gonna go to your room right now and Google the word 'homophobe'. Once you figure out what homophobes are and what they do? You come down and tell me if you seriously want any of that to happen to your BROTHER!" He pointed a finger out to the hallway, "Go fucking now. Can't look at you." He clipped out. Selphie gulped, nodding her head and vanished to do what Irvine had told her to do. Turning, he breathed out steadily, "I'll deal with her. Continue your homework." Giving us a tight smile, he left, closing the door behind him on purpose. Riku was still standing in front of me, but his head was bowed and his arms were now hanging loosely at his side. I couldn't see his face.

"I'd better go." He said softly, refusing to look at me. This was too hard. I... My sister calling me that? I don't think I've ever felt that hurt. And Riku and I both knew his mother wouldn't take the news very well. If Selphie took it this way and we'd expected her to take it 'okay', then how the hell would Mrs. Moore react? I didn't want Riku to go through that...

"Yeah," I mumbled, "You should."

* * *

><p>AN: O.O *shot*

You all hate me don't you? ^_^ Well, I love you all and your awesome reviews:D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here is the new story. And just a little bit of random info. Don't know if I mentioned it, but we are taking a few days off next week. But we still have almost 6 or 7 stories to upload after that... OH! More mature content...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora-a couple of days later<strong>

After Riku had left, I'd closed my window curtain for the first time after god knows only how long. I had always left it open, since the moment Riku had moved in next door but that night... How had Cloud and Leon gone through this? I... It was just so hard. We were constantly risking getting hurt in everything we did and it just wasn't fair. I didn't want to hurt Riku yet being with him would hurt him at some point because his parents would most likely not deal well with the news at all.

Riku seemed to agree as we'd avoided each other through the entire weekend, not hanging out once or talking or anything. It had been weird and I was not happy... But that was to be expected, I was never happy when Riku wasn't around. Rinoa had tried to talk to me, as had Irvine but I'd ignored them. Selphie had tried to apologize. Apparently doing that search on the word 'homophobe' had kicked some sense into her. I didn't care though. I'd told her I forgave her but only because I wanted her to leave me the fuck alone. An apology? What the hell was that going to fix? She of course thought Riku and I had broken up and that it had all been her fault. It wasn't even about her!

Ugh. Course she didn't get that and it was all I could do to make sure I didn't slap her across the face for being pure evil. I ignored her. Completely. Even when she was the one to drive me to school since... I couldn't go with Riku anymore. He wasn't walking beside me when going to class and...

Sighing down at my food, I pushed it away, not even hungry. Looking around, I glared at a group of girls staring at me, whispering at each other. I heard my name and Riku's and it was clear they were wondering where he was. Of course they were surprised; I always ate lunch with Riku. Except today... Peeking over my shoulder, I could see him sitting at a lunch table across the room, looking as glum and depressed as I most likely looked and definitely felt.

I tore my eyes off Riku when someone sat down across from me. I frowned at Hayner... Bad ass Hayner. The dude that looked like he wanted to punch your teeth out if you stared at him too long. He rarely talked and when he did, it was usually to curse. Riku thought he was rude, which, well, he kind of was because he pushed everyone in the hallway and was always glaring. He didn't have any friends here and up until right now? I had never wondered why.

"Sora, right? What's got your panties in a twist?" He turned to follow my line of sight and smirked when he saw Riku looking at us.

"Ehm..." What did he want? "Not really any of your business." I muttered, pretending to be very interested in my food. Why was he talking to me?

"You're probably right," Scoffing, he shrugged his shoulders, "But it's never fucking stopped me before. So, can you tell me why you aren't sitting with Mr. Hotpants Riku over there?"

Shooting off my chair, I slammed my palms down on the table and growled, "Hands off, fucker, he's mine, you hear?" Woah, where had that come from? He'd looked at Riku really... appreciatively. Hayner was gay. Okay. Well I guess I could continue glaring then.

Laughing point blank in my face, he motioned for me to sit down again. "Easy there, tiger. Not looking to fuck your boyfriend. Just wondering why you aren't fucking him, eh?" God. He was certainly crude, wasn't he?

"Then don't look at him like that!" I grumbled out, sitting back down because although he was poking at stuff that didn't concern him, I did have to take it easy a little bit. "Being gay is hard. Coming out sucks. We've both realized that and gave each other some space so we could figure out if we could deal with it." Right? Ugh... I didn't even know.

"That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard. You came out of the fucking closet to be together. So don't be apart to 'see if you can deal with it'. Be together and see if you can fucking deal with that shit." Hayner did a quick glance around, sending a glare at the table full of girls making them squeak in fear. "Sora, you've got to realize that people are going to have a problem with it. It's something that I've had to fucking deal with for awhile now. And you know what?" His gaze got distant and I saw a ghost of a smile spread over his face. "If you have someone to be with you, it makes it all worth it in the end." Clearing his throat a little, he looked back at me. "So, quit whining like a bitch and show them that you don't care what people think. Be happy with Riku." Standing up, Hayner stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Welcome to the fucking club."

Placing my hand in his, I held onto it when he tried to pull it out again, "Thank you." I said and he grimaced, making me chuckle, "Since you obviously care about my relationship with Riku." I tugged on his hand again, making clear I wasn't done talking, "From now on, maybe you eat lunch with us? So you don't have to sit alone, and stuff?" I decided that Hayner needed a friend.

"You don't have to worry about me, shortstuff. I've got plenty of friends to babysit me." Before I could respond to that, I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye and suddenly Riku was at my side pulling me against him, his mouth covering mine almost violently. Wow. His kisses had never been like this...Damn. When my knees were getting weak, he pulled back and gave Hayner a look full of venom, then turned to look at the entire cafeteria which was comically frozen and staring at our table.

"What the FUCK are you all looking at?" He snapped, and then glared at Hayner again.

"Got something to say, Hayner?" Voice low and full of arrogance, Riku was still holding me tight against him.

Hayner looked thoughtful, like he was sizing us up. "Nah, just that it seems you aren't as bad as I thought. Yeah, you're worthy of an invitation to my friend's party."

Eyes only for Riku, I ignored Hayner for now, my lips parting and I felt all kinds of bothered and hot, "I'm going to buy you thousands of pencils..." I vowed.

"Dude, I don't want to fucking hear what you do with those pencils." Hayner said, looking a little green in the face. "I'll just let you know later today. You guys have some catching up to do." With a half wave at us, Hayner smirked and made his way out of the cafeteria, completely oblivious to the stares and whispers that followed him.

"He just wanted to know why we weren't eating together." I told Riku, hoping that would remove the glare from his face.

"Sora, why was he holding your hand then?" Riku looked at me with a pained expression.

I shrugged, "He welcomed me to the world of being gay. Said that the teasing and harsh words don't matter so long you're together with the one you love." Alright, so Hayner had definitely not expressed that in the same words, but yeah. "I held onto his hand because he was trying to leave and I just wanted to thank him for clearing things up in my head." I looked at him, scared he might be angry with me, "It's rude not to thank someone..." I tried that logic.

"It just...dammit, it looked like he was hitting on you. Sorry." Riku loosened his grip on me and raked a hand through his hair nervously. "We should go talk somewhere or something." He mumbled. Nodding, I took his hand and then marched out of the cafeteria, dragging him along with me. Passing the first row of lockers in the hallway, I took a right and then pushed Riku into the janitor's closet. Closing the door behind me, I stumbled over a bucket, kicking it out of my way so I could quickly step into his arms, kissing his neck, jaw, cheeks and mouth, his nose, his forehead, everywhere I could reach.

"Even if he was, I wouldn't have gone for it. I love you, Riku, only you."

"Love you too, Sora." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and just hugging me. Which was good... I just needed him like this, to hear his heart to my ear, his hands gripping my shirt in a way that told me he wouldn't let me go. And I wouldn't either. This weekend had been silly... We knew that now.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - seventeen years old (a couple of days later)<strong>

Despite wanting to just honk the horn for Sora, I knew it wouldn't be the polite thing to do, plus Rinoa would probably kick my ass and not let Sora out of the house. So, I crossed my front yard and went to knock on Sora's front door. Hayner had invited us to a party that his friend was throwing and we'd gotten permission to go. I think my mom was just excited that I was making more friends.

Whatever. Sora had assured me that Hayner apparently had a boyfriend so I didn't mind going to hang out with him. Especially since we could just be ourselves in front of people. Every day I was expecting my secret to be told to my mother and for her to freak out about it, so every day that she didn't say anything was to be enjoyed. I knocked and waited for someone to answer the door. Please let it be Sora and not Selphie...

The door opened, revealing Rinoa, Lisa on her hip, Sora behind her and Irvine behind him. "Riku." Rinoa said pleasantly, "Like I told Sora, no drugs, no alcohol, no sex. You guys aren't eighteen yet, so you'll listen to me and do as I say. Understood?"

Scared again of her mothering skills, I froze and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good man." She patted my arm and then turned to leave, pulling a bottle from her back pocket and giving it to Lisa. Sora stepped forward, giving me a shrug as he couldn't really do anything about Rinoa.

"Alright, you heard the woman." Irvine said, "Have fun, be back by three at the latest. If..." Irvine leaned in closer, whispering, "If, for whatever reason, you end up drinking anyway, because I know teenagers and Rinoa's warning isn't going to stop you while you're at the party. She'll seem a lot less scary all of a sudden. Now, I'm not saying I'm giving you the green light on drinking yourselves silly, but if you guys end up drinking, you call me and I will come pick you up. You got that? Call me and I'll come get you."

"Yes, sir. I understand." I wasn't really interested drinking. I was just interested in spending time with Sora in a place that probably wouldn't judge us or laugh at us.

"Thanks Irvine." Sora said, giving the cowboy a quick hug before walking out of the door and to my car beside me. Once we were seated and I started the engine to go on our way, Sora exhaled shakily. "I'm excited, but a little bit scared as well. This party is not going to be anything like Kairi's, is it?"

I laughed a little. "Hell, no. Definitely not like Kairi's." I patted his knee trying to reassure him. "Sora, it's just a bunch of people who are just a year or two older than us. Be yourself, and you'll be fine." Suddenly, I was thinking of Hayner and the possibility that he had a boyfriend. Would other people at the party be gay? What if someone hit on Sora? Would I be able to win in a fight?

"Riku, stop frowning, you just told me everything was going to be fine. Frown like that and I won't believe you." Sora laughed, taking my hand in his as we drove through the town's center. Apparently Hayner's friend lived across town, which wasn't even a thirty minute drive. It was close to the only college we had in this place.

"I was just thinking that I'd fight for you if someone hit on you. But I've just decided that I'm not going to let go of your hand the entire time." Yup. By my side. I'd like to see someone hit on him while I was standing right there. "He said turn right on Maple, right?" I glanced at the street sign and turned, pretty sure he said right.

"I'll stay right by you." Sora assured, "And yes, right. There," He pointed at a house that had a bunch of cars parked around it, lights on, people in and outside. "And nobody should try hitting on you. Apparently I get very angry." I grinned, remembering he'd explained to me why I'd seen him slam his hands on the table rather angrily when Hayner had approached him in the cafeteria.

We parked and slowly got out. I was nervous, but not as nervous as I would be if I didn't have my car with me. At least with that I could always leave if I needed to. Lacing my fingers loosely with Sora's, we walked up the stone path and through the front door. There were people standing around, many of them obviously drinking, others just talking and there was loud music coming from a back door that most likely led to the backyard. I looked around for Hayner...

"Riku! Sora! Holy fuck, you guys came!" A loud voice shouted over the thumping music and as I pushed past another group of people that were sort of dancing, I saw Hayner waving at me from over by the kitchen. Sighing with relief and tightening my hold on Sora, I tried not to breath in the suffocating air as I pushed past the different clumps of people making my way to Hayner. He started towards me, beer in hand and instead of standing and trying to talk to us in the crowded room, he motioned for us to follow him.

Hayner apparently knew how to maneuver through a party as we somehow managed to get to the other side of the garden in less than a minute without bumping into anyone. He led us to a small wooden house, a shed of some kind, and when he opened the door a big cloud of smoke flowed out and I heard Sora cough beside me as he wiggled closer to me, shyly stepping into the small space.

There were three couches, a small table in the middle and pretty much no space to walk at all which is why Hayner simply stepped onto the table, jumping over to the couch in the far back where an impressive looking blond was lounging. He had sharp blue eyes, a scar on his face, a beanie pulled tightly over his hair and I don't think he smiled much...

The couch on our right sat a girl and a boy. The guy was really muscular and square looking, he was grinning down at a girl with short hair, the color similar to my own. They were sharing a cigarette together, not really paying attention to me or Sora. Couch on the left was another blond, who hadn't noticed us either because he was too busy smirking up at the girl that was currently straddling his lap, dancing along with the music as she giggled when his hands squeezed her butt. She was blond as well, her hair pulled up, lots of braids popping out and she wasn't wearing all that many clothes...

"Seifer! Get your ass up and meet my friends." Hayner was standing in front of the blond with the scar, glaring down at him, arms crossed over his chest. Without waiting for an answer Hayner turned our way and grinned as he waved us over. "Come on in guys, take a seat wherever and I'll introduce you."

Where? Sora seemed to get my problem and took the lead, copying Hayner as he stepped up onto the table and then frowned at the couch where the girl was giving the guy a lap dance, deciding the couch on our right was our best option. The cigarette sharing couple smiled at him, moving a bit to make space for Sora, who then plopped down, smiling reassuringly at me as he patted the spot beside him.

Shrugging my shoulders, I stepped onto the table and copied his actions, squeezing onto the sofa with him. I wiggled a little so that he was more or less leaning mostly on me as there wasn't enough room for both of us. Hayner watched us with a smirk on his face and turned back to send a scowl at the scarred guy again.

The guy named Seifer rolled his eyes in return, pulling up his legs so he could sit up. Grinning then, he shot his hand out, grabbing Hayner's wrist so he could pull him down onto the couch beside him, settling our bad ass friend against his side. He suddenly didn't look all that bad ass anymore as he was snuggled into his boyfriend's side. They were boyfriends, right?

"Nice to meet you," Seifer then said, eying us carefully, "Silver hairs is Riku and spikes is Sora, yeah?"

"Yeah. Riku's the one who kissed the fuck out of Sora in the middle of school." Hayner further amazed me by, lacing his fingers with Seifer's and laying his head on the older man's shoulder. I just nodded in acknowledgment, holding down the blush that threatened to cover my face.

"Nice!" The blond across from us shouted at me, giving me a thumbs up, bouncing the girl on his lap in the process. Laughing, he grabbed her arms, pushing her down onto her back and then just lay down on top of her right in front of us, "Careful baby, I'm thinking you had too much to drink."

Giggling, the girl wrapped her arms and legs around him, "I'm thinking ya be right, Gippal." And then she kissed him and from the way the guy reacted, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be talking to them for a while.

Hayner laughed, then pulled a pillow out from behind his back and threw it at them. "Guys, that's Rikku and Gippal. Relax, silver. It's spelled different." Motioning to the giant guy and smaller girl sharing our couch, he said, "That's Rai and Fuu, and they're alright, I guess."

"Shut up, ya know?" The man said in sort of a whiny voice and the girl sent the scariest glare at Hayner. "Dead meat." Which was short, but Hayner smirked and mimed zipping his mouth shut.

Seifer burst out laughing, catching mine and Hayner's attention as he was looking at Sora, "I'm thinking Spiky's brain just exploded." Reaching over he swatted Sora's knee, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they keep it above the waist." Sora shook himself, detaching his eyes from Gippal and Rikku who were busy in a heavy make out session. Blushing, he pressed his face into my side, intent on hiding there forever if he could.

"Dude, I don't know why you're getting all bent out of shape. You and Riku have been dating for awhile right? And secretly? I bet you've gotten in a bit more than just a fucking make out session." God, did he have to make it sound so...dirty?

"Yeah, whats with that pencil deal?" Seifer asked, frowning at me and Sora.

Sora popped his head out of my side, "What do the pencils have to do with making out?" He asked, confused.

Seifer snickered, "I smell virgins."

Sora blinked and then sat up some so he could whisper close to my ear, "Can you really smell that?"

"Sora..." I groaned as Hayner slapped his leg and threw his head back laughing.

"Oh, you guys are so lame. Been together how long, and you haven't even lost the big V yet? Fucking lame."

Seifer raised an eyebrow, "Watcha laughing about, chickenwuss? You won't let me anywhere near your ass." It was my turn to laugh at Hayner's blushing face and it was nice to here Sora laugh with me as we both relaxed a little more. Hayner tried to rip his hand out of Seifer's grip in a huff, but Seifer was having none of that and instead pulled his younger boyfriend in for a quick kiss. When Hayner stopped struggling, Seifer smiled softly, giving him another kiss, this time letting it last a while longer, his hand closing around Hayner's chin. He surprised me then when he placed a quick peck on Hayner's nose, grinning as Hayner blushed.

"No pressure," Seifer reassured his boyfriend softly, so soft I barely heard it, "You know I'll wait as long as you need."

"I'm ready now, but my birthday is still two months away. I just don't want you arrested, you thug." He whispered back, leaning forward to brush his lips across Seifer's face and ending with another peck on his lips.

Seifer snickered, snatching the beer cup out of Hayner's hands, "That you do by the law but drinking while under aged?" He ducked the smack Hayner threw his way and then downed the rest of Hayner's beer in one go, crushing the cup before throwing it across the room, letting it fall onto the floor. They started bickering a bit; it seemed to all be in good humor though. As I watched in amusement, I was interrupted when I felt Sora wiggle closer to me still.

"Hey..." He whispered and I saw he was blushing, "Wanna try kissing in front of actual people?" He said into my ear. We'd pecked each others lips in front of Tifa and well... I'd kissed Sora in the cafeteria, but that had been pretty short and not exactly a decided upon action. Not deliberately planned out.

"Sure." Closing the distance easily, I started out gentle. Just a few light kisses, letting ourselves get used to the sensation of other peoples' eyes on us while we kissed. I was grateful for the other couple in the room who had already been making out, the girl with crazy hair who shared my name, because it was less awkward and split people's focus. At least, I hoped so. Bringing my free hand up to cup Sora's face, I tilted his head to the side so I could finally deepen it.

The background was slowly fading from my consciousness and I could only concentrate on Sora's lips against mine, his tongue in my mouth making me forget anything and everything. His hand snacked up into my hair, fingers tugging onto the locks gently the way he knew I liked it. His mouth more insistent on mine and although it couldn't really be heard over the music, I knew he'd moaned.

"Clearly they aren't going to stay virgins for very long." Seifer's voice interrupted us, then a pillow was thrown our way. Sora pulled away, chuckling as he clearly had gotten comfortable enough to not feel shy about it, his head tucked underneath my chin, palm resting on my chest.

"We aren't in any hurry." I said, glaring a little as it wasn't any of their business when me and Sora decided to finally have sex. But, I was getting a little tired of just making out and grinding a little. Could there be something in between? What was all that stuff Sora had mentioned that one time...

"Well, just have fun doing whatever the fuck you guys do in the meantime. Come on, old man. Get me another beer." Hayner slapped Seifer's leg and jumped up, offering Seifer his hand to help him up. Pursing his lips, Seifer put his hand in Hayner's, then yanked him down, laughing as he got up at the same time, swatting Hayner's ass before jumping across the table.

"Call me old again and I'm telling your parents where you really are!"

"Hey!" Hayner winked and gave us a half wave before darting after his boyfriend.

"Fuu, dance, ya' know?" Rai quietly asked his girlfriend, seemingly afraid of what she might say.

"Come on." Came her quiet reply and she grinned up at him as they made their way out of the shed as well. So, now it was just us and the girl with the same name as me, who was still making out with the other boy on the couch. Sora made to scoot over now that we had more room on the couch, but I wrapped my arms around him, letting my lips connect with his neck to trace a few kisses down it. Maybe we could just kiss in here a little more, now that there weren't a ton of people breathing down our necks.

"Riku..." He murmured, "Lets find some place private."

"Huh? What do you mean?" It's not like there were going to be a ton of private places with a party going on right outside.

Sora grinned, getting up onto his feet, "I forgot something in the back of your car." Offering me his hand, he blushed a bit, "You coming?"

"Um, yeah." I blushed and realized that there really wasn't anything he could have left in my truck and the back of my truck was a flat surface...So many possibilities... Taking my hand, he pulled me along with him out of the shed and we clumsily made our way through the crowd of people, worming our way through and I cursed as someone splashed me with their drink. Sora laughed, but then got splashed himself and suddenly didn't find it as funny anymore. Ignoring that ungraceful moment, we shrugged and then continued to make our way back through the house and front door. Making our way to my truck, we checked around us before climbing inside. Sora was giggling at our sneakiness, or just in excitement and anticipation.

The moment I closed the door though, he stopped, his arms circling around my neck as he pulled me to him and back so we could lie down. His lips were inches from mine and from the way he was breathing, I knew he was going to take full advantage of the lack of parental surveillance. He kissed me then, hungrily and fiercely, leading me to moan into his mouth at the clear need in his actions.

I was about to straddle his waist so we could do our regular make out routine, but he pulled away, shaking his head as he shyly guided me to lie down on my side beside him. Smiling, he pecked my lips once, twice, three times and then kissed me softly, his hand slowly traveling it's way down my chest so he could slide his fingers underneath my shirt. I smiled at the way he always wanted to touch my skin, but then moaned in surprise as he pinched my nipple gently.

"Sora..." I moaned and my hand rested on his hip, clutching it tightly. He toyed with it for a while, his mouth placing wet kisses on my neck, sucking and nibbling on it from time to time. His hand slid down a bit so it could push my shirt up, the cold air hitting my chest but I couldn't really react to it as Sora ducked his head down, placing numerous small kisses around the nipple he'd been teasing earlier. His hand rested on my stomach and it was moving, barely, but it was going down.

Popping his head up, his eyes were wide as he asked, "Can I?" his fingers softly brushing my skin right above the edge of my pants.

"Yes." I whispered, not exactly sure what he wanted to do, but oh so ready to find out what it was. My body was humming in anticipation and my pants were uncomfortably tight at the moment. He placed his lips on my cheek, breathing against my skin as his fingers fumbled with my pants buttons. When he got the zipper open, he pushed them down so they were stuck below my ass. His fingertips glided along the side of my length over my boxers, teasing before he slipped his hand inside them quickly, wrapping his fingers around my hardness.

"You remember when we were twelve and we had sex ed and I told you about that thing you could do in the shower?" He licked his lips, letting out a small noise as he put his mouth on mine, "We can do that with each other too."

"Oh, okay." It was very hard to concentrate on anything that he was saying, not while his hand was stroking me. I thought I was going to explode and he'd barely started. I'd never really been one for masturbation, but maybe if I got to use Sora's hand..."Oh fuck..." Pressing our lips together in a messy kiss, my legs tense with pleasure, I tried to focus on Sora's lips and not the incredible feeling of his hand on my dick.

He squeezed softly before jerking quickly once and then twice, slowing and then letting his thumb stroke gently over the head, spreading the wetness that had leaked out. Kissing me back sloppily, he settled into a fast and very good pace.

"You're so hot, Riku..."

"God, Sora..." I really wanted to tell him that I found him incredibly hot and at the same time completely adorable, but with the movement of his hand, my brain was melting. Hell, I could barely talk. I just wanted to kiss him while he was giving the best handjob on the face of the planet, I was sure. Grunting, he sat up onto his knees, his hand stilling for a minute as he positioned himself. Nudging me so I would lie on my back, he settled beside me, giving me the fierce kiss I'd been looking for while his hand went back to doing what it had been doing so awesomely before.

"Come for me?" He asked breathlessly, catching some air before kissing me again. His words sent my body into overdrive and my arms were around his neck, smashing him tightly against my lips as my whole body erupted, heat and pleasure radiating from where his hand was still gripping me. My orgasm flooded through me, and I was gasping out his name, panting it into our still connected lips. He kissed me softly, a smile on his lips as he gently worked me down my high, making sure I was completely spent before releasing his hold on me, giggling as he flopped back down beside me.

"That was so cool..." He sounded very pleased with himself.

"Yeah...cool." Way more than cool. I realized that we'd taken a whole new step in our relationship and while normally this would send tremors of nervousness and trepidation through me about coming out to my family and friends, instead I felt relieved and happy. Sora could do these things to me and it was okay. And now that I was finally able to use my brain, all I wanted to do was get my hands on Sora.

Sighing happily, Sora sat up, smiling down at me, "I'll go find something in the house so you can clean up and then we'll go find Hayner and Seifer again." Glad now that I'd thought of grabbing napkins from the counter as we'd passed it, I quickly pushed Sora back down next to me, then I fished some of them out of my pockets.

"Oh, I grabbed some napkins. And I'm not letting you out of this truck without returning the favor, Sora." I glared at him, making sure that he knew that I wasn't forgetting about him.

He chuckled, flicking the napkins I was waving in his face, "Only you'd think of taking those."

"Well, I just wanted to be prepared. And now all I want is to take your pants off." Letting my eyes flicker down his body, I licked my lips in anticipation of getting my hands on him. Without waiting for him to get done cleaning up, my hands were already unbuckling his pants and pushing down his zipper.

He lifted his hips off the ground, making it easier for me to pull down his pants and although he hadn't done that, I pushed his boxers down as well because I was sure the fabric would just get in the way of doing things. I took a moment to take him in, seeing him naked for the first time... He'd stopped cleaning me up and he was panting, cheeks flushing. Wrapping my hand around his erection, he let out a moan, hips jerking up in reflex.

"Wow, ugh!"

"Now you know why I couldn't tell you how amazing it all was when you were doing it. Don't worry, I'll make this feel good, Sora." It was hot and I let my fingers explore every inch of it as I slowly moved my hand up and down, changing speed every few seconds. Remembering what had felt good to me, I mimicked a few of his actions, but after a minute of hearing his moans, I couldn't concentrate and I kissed him, needing to taste his lips.

His arms wrapped around my neck so he could pull me tight against him, kissing me back, but clearly too overwhelmed with the sensation of it all to do it right as his lips couldn't seem to stay on my mouth, constantly interrupting as he moaned. It was cute...

"Riku, Riku, Riku..." He panted, "I'm not going to last-" He groaned, hips pushing up into my hand and his head fell back, fingers clutching my shirt.

"Then don't. Come on, Sora." I moved my hand faster, knowing what it felt like to know the edge is there and want to meet it. Wanting Sora to feel it, needing to see him feel it, I pulled back from his lips, only to watch his face as I felt him start to tremble. His face was scrunched up, but then it relaxed as he suddenly stopped moving beneath me, his length pulsing as he came, whispering my name as his arms locked. They slipped from around me so he could just lay there, breathing harshly, eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

"Yummy..." I couldn't help but kiss his smile, giddy with relief that I'd been able to do this for him.

"Gimme just a second to wipe my hand, then we can just relax here together." Reluctantly I released him and used my other arm to grab the rest of the napkins, wiping my hand and Sora clean. Not bothering to pull our pants up, I just laid my head back down next to Sora's and relaxed with my arms around him.

"Love you, Sora."

Snuggling up against me, he nodded, "Love you too." He kissed my jaw, "Always will."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Smiling softly at Sora, I held myself back from pulling him to me and ravaging him senseless. We were standing on his front porch, me having walked him to the door to kiss him goodnight. After we'd cleaned up a little, we'd gone back to the shed to say goodbye to Hayner and thank him for inviting us to the part. He'd given us a smug and knowing look and waved us away. The drive back home was quiet but not in a bad way. We'd done something new together and it had been amazing.

"Night..." Sora whispered, smiling in that gooey way because he was probably still a bit dazed from what we'd done. Leaning up, he kissed my lips softly, not too long as like me he was aware Irvine or Rinoa might see. "See you soon." He added, stepping back so he could get inside the house, giving me a small wave and smile before closing the door. Grinning, I made my way back over our front lawns and into my house. Thankfully, my parents were asleep, or at least in bed. What was I going to do if they found out? Shrugging my shoulders to myself, I realized that it didn't matter at this point. Sora was mine and as long as I was in school and lived next door to him, there was nothing that could keep us apart. I loved him. Making sure I was quiet as I was walking to my room, I pushed open the door and closed it before turning the light on.

"Riku!" I nearly had a heart attack, but quickly calmed myself down, smiling in confusion as Sora was sitting in my bed, his shoes haphazardly thrown across my floor with his shirt and pants. He'd already chosen his side of the bed, blanket pulled up as he grinned at me. "Your mom doesn't check up on you at night, right? I'll just make sure to get out of here before they get up."

I couldn't help but grin back at him, not caring what would happen if we got caught, just excited to sleep with him. Maybe I could tell my parents that we'd done a little bit of drinking or something, and Sora didn't want his sister to find out. They'd be mad, of course, but less mad than if they thought we'd actually wanted to sleep together like this. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed next to him, pulling him over so I could put my arms around him.

"Sneaky, Sora. Very sneaky. What about Rinoa?" She could definitely do the whole, checking on him while he slept thing.

He chuckled, snuggling up against me, "She fell asleep with the baby thirty minutes after we left. Irvine was the one up and waiting for me. Well, he was asleep on the couch with the lights on, trying to stay awake and wait for me. I just have to be back for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." I kissed his lips softly, smiling as he hummed in appreciation. I was tired though and I could tell he was too as he yawned. Holding him, I wished him a good night and sighed contently as he returned it sleepily.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - seventeen years old (a week or so later)<strong>

Stuffing my books into my locker, I smiled discretely, feeling like a girl as I slipped the photo booth pictures out from underneath some math papers. After waking up next to him the morning after the party, we'd been talking softly, making sure his parents wouldn't come into his room and check on him, occasionally checking my room as well to make sure nobody noticed I was missing either.

While talking we'd realized that although we had lots of pictures of us together as best friends, we didn't have any together as boyfriends. So Riku had remedied that by dragging me to the mall later that afternoon, shoving me into a photo booth and making sure we had plenty of pictures of us being boyfriends now. I couldn't stop staring at them. I know it sounded really arrogant, but we looked SO hot together.

Sighing happily down at them, I pushed them back into their hiding place, closing the locker door so I could go on my way to the cafeteria where Riku was probably already waiting for me. Turning around, I gasped for air as someone pushed me straight back into the lockers. The back of my head banged against the metal and I winced in pain, rubbing the spot as I blinked up at Tidus. What the hell?

"Watch where you're going." I clipped out. Tidus raised an eyebrow, chuckling at Wakka and some of his other friends standing behind him. Ah man... really? He wanted to smack me around now? I was hungry and not really a violent person.

Tidus pushed my shoulder again, clearly provoking me, "Watcha gonna do about it, fag?"

I saw red, "Hell fucking NO!" I shouted, clenching my fist and not hesitating one second as I shot it up, slamming it straight into his right eye. He stumbled back and if it weren't for Wakka, he'd fallen back on his ass. I spat at his feet, "Say that word again and I'll break your nose!" Okay, so maybe I was a little violent.

Tidus jumped back on his feet, growling, "Try it then!" I was about to lift my hand to block, but he got there faster, his fist connected with my right eye. SHIT, that hurts! Letting myself fall back against the locker, I reached up to cover that eye, managing to glare at Tidus with the other.

"Oh you're asking for it!" I shouted, balling up my fist to go at it again. Strong hands gripped the back of my shirt and I looked up at the frowning face of Mr. Jones, the P.E. teacher and blitzball coach.

"Tidus, Sora. Do we have a problem here?" His easy voice didn't fit with the look of anger on his face.

"Yeah, we have a problem!" Tidus shouted, lunging for me but the coach stuck his hand out, pushing Tidus back and away.

Struggling in the teacher's hold, I snarled at Tidus, "He called me a fag!"

"Oh really?" Again, the voice didn't match the anger that now showed on his face. "We'll be taking this to the principal's office. All right! Everybody clear out!" He shouted at the students who had gathered around us. He grabbed Tidus by the back of his shirt, dragging us both to the principal's office, ignoring his assistant and barging into said office, forcing Tidus and I to sit down on the two chairs available before Principal Baley's desk. He looked up in surprise, raising an eyebrow at the coach. Grumbling, I crossed my arms and glared at my feet.

"These boys were having a philosophical discussion about their individuality. With their fists." Mr. Jones said, hands on the back of our chairs.

"He called me a fag!" I repeated, outraged still. I hated that word. I'd heard it whispered numerous times at my back in the hallway.

"Calm down Mr. Maguire." Principal Baley clipped out. "Mr. Bottero, is this true?" He directed his question at Tidus, who, much like myself, was grumbling in his chair.

"Well, he is." Tidus said.

"Watch it, boy." His coaches voice clipped out.

"But coach!" Tidus protested, grimacing and silencing himself when the coach glared down at him. Tidus was the best player on the blitzball team of our school. Didn't make him any less of an asshole though.

"Alright, alright." Principal Baley cut in, "Fighting on school grounds? We do not accept this sort of conduct. I'm afraid I will have to call your parents and inform them that you are both suspended for the next two days."

"And you, Tidus, are benched for the next two games." The coach said in a tone that broached no argument. I didn't say anything, knowing I couldn't do anything about the decision and although it sucked and Rinoa would probably ground my ass for resorting to violence... It had been worth it. He'd deserved it.

**A little while later...**

Laying on my bed, I stared at the ceiling, scowling some still. This was ridiculous. I'd defended myself and now I was grounded for an entire weekend! Which is a lot... I better turn eighteen soon because then Rinoa wouldn't be able to do that anymore. I understood why I'd been suspended... I had punched him and that wasn't allowed. I also understood why Rinoa had grounded me from parties at Hayner and Seifer's, but what I didn't understand was that she was grounding me from Riku as well! It was beyond evil.

She'd come to pick me up at school, telling Principal Baley that she understood why he was forced to do this even though Tidus should have never said that word. He didn't say he agreed with my punching him, but it was clear he didn't completely disagree with it either. He was a lot cooler than I thought he was. In any case... I'd finished my homework an hour ago and I wasn't allowed to come down to watch television or anything, so I was pretty bored. Riku wasn't home from school yet and even if he was... I wasn't allowed to go see him anyway. Maybe tonight I could sneak into his room again.

My eye had started to bruise some, the redness not fading and now some blue was settling in there as well. It looked ass ugly, but I was proud of it dammit. I'd defended myself and Riku because he was gay as well. The idea alone of someone calling him a fag? It made me want to kick in a door.

"Sora? I'm coming through." I snapped my attention to the window and grinned at Riku who was untangling himself from my drapes. Looking worriedly at me, I could tell when he saw my eye. His whole body tensed and he was quickly walking to my side. "Holy shit! Are you okay?" Sitting up, I tilted my head to the side as his hand cupped my face so he could take a better look at it.

"I'm fine. I'm sure he looks worse."

"Tidus? I'll fucking kill him for this." Fingers lightly touched the edge tenderly, and his brow was furrowed in sympathy. "Sora, what happened? Rinoa said you got into a fight and that you were grounded." Releasing my face, he sat down next to me on the bed.

I grimaced, anger fluttering in my stomach again, "He called me the f word, Riku! I couldn't let that slide, I had to punch him." I winced, "Course he had to punch back..." Turning to look at him, I smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't warn you when I left school. Rinoa didn't exactly let me go see you first before going back home. She confiscated my cellphone too."

"Oh, Sora. You punched him?" Shaking his head at me and giving me a small smile, I knew he wasn't mad at me. "I'm glad." He leaned forward and gave me a feather light kiss on my bruise. Pulling back only enough to move his head a little, his lips came to rest on mine. I kissed him back, smiling as I put my hands on his shoulders, enjoying the softness he was giving me. Ending the kiss, I hugged him, just wanting that right now. His arms came up to wrap around me and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Sora. And I love you." I could tell he wanted to say something else, so I just waited, content to have his arms around me at the moment. Clearing his throat, he shifted and released me from the hug.

"I'm going to tell my parents this weekend that I'm gay. My dad should be there and...it's time."

Wow. "Okay. But I'm grounded this weekend, Riku... Don't you want me to be there when you tell them?" I wasn't going to ask him if he was sure, because he looked sure. He wanted to tell them. I smiled because he was so brave...

He hesitated. "I want you there. Very much so. But, I don't think it will be the same as it was with your family." Looking down at his hands. "I don't want them to focus on our relationship because then they might get mad at you. I want them to know that I'm gay and not just 'confused' because I love you. Please tell me you understand." He pleaded. "I need to do this by myself."

Gripping his hands, I ducked my head down and kissed him firmly but quickly, "Of course I understand. I'll wait for you in my room. I'll check the window and make my way right over when you signal for me too, kay?" I gave him another kiss, "You're so brave..." I whispered, needing him to know that.

"Not really. You were more brave. Punching Tidus? Coming out to your family months ago? No, I look up to you, Sora." His fingers rested on the nape of my neck and he pulled me back into the kiss.

Breaking away, I shook my head, "I came out months ago because my family isn't the same as yours. We both knew from the start that my family would more easily accept it. And you'd have punched Tidus too." I grinned, pecking his cheek, "Maybe we're just equally as brave?" Then I remembered something, which led me to launch myself at him, holding him tightly against me, "You stood up for me against Selphie, remember? I never thanked you for that... So, thank you."

Holding me again, he gave me a quick hard squeeze. "You're welcome. Anything to shut her up."

I laughed, "One day we won't have to worry about anyone but ourselves." I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Two more chapters! So much can still happen! *GASP*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Mature content...Ummm...Thanks for reviewing...and if you have any question you would like to ask the authors, just let us know:D We love answering questions about the stories we write, our methods, and anything you would like to know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - seventeen years old<strong>

Staring down at my hands to avoid my father's gaze, I wanted nothing more than to be at home right now playing my latest video game with Sora. Just like every other time my father came home from a business trip, he brought me something. And just like every other time for the past seven or so years, Sora would come over and we would play it together. It was only lately that we were more focused on each other than the game. Yes, the last few years where we had moved from best friends to boyfriends we'd only ever used those games to divert focus from the fact that we were not playing but making out.

But now, I wanted that focus to be on us. I wanted people everywhere to know that I was gay and did in fact enjoy making out with my boyfriend. And after finally realizing that there was really nothing to be ashamed or scared of, I finally sat my parent's down and informed them I was gay. It...could have gone better.

I'd been expecting an outburst from my father and some rather uncomfortable moments about it all with my mother. But I'd never thought beyond those first initial moments. What happened after they freaked out or didn't freak out?

My father didn't freak out or have an outburst. No, that honor went to my mother, who immediately burst into tears and wailed about her boy being corrupted and how she knew that I was just confused. When I'd tried to correct that, she'd run from the room, still bawling. I'd been in shock until my father had come over to me and hugged me. Now, he hugged me after all of his business trips and every time he had to leave again, but this was different. It was more of a comforting hug, and I'd tentatively hugged him back.

"I'll talk to her, but we need to discuss this, man to man." Which really meant he wanted to take me out to dinner and grill me about how I'd come to the realization that I was gay. So here we were, sitting downtown at an old fashioned diner, eating pie while my dad cleared his throat repeatedly, obviously trying to find the right words for whatever it was he wanted to say.

Clearing his throat for the hundredth time, he finally started speaking, "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not exactly thrilled about you being gay, but if that is who you are? Then I will learn to understand it. But know that I love you just as much. I'm your dad, and I always will be." He exhaled a bit, "The only reason I might need a little bit of time to fully grasp this is because..." He gave me a smile, "When you were born and your mother put you in my arms? I was so happy, more happy than I ever could be. I had this vision where when you'd grow up, we'd play soccer together and then after that? We'd talk about girls and things like that." He shook his head then, "I just need to push that image away. Which brings me to an apology. I'm sorry for not being around more."

"No, dad. It's okay. I mean, I missed you, but I know you love me." And I did know. He'd always tried to talk to me a bit about what was going on in my life. But it was easy to lie to him about things because I knew that he would be gone and not able to check up on me. He had to take my word for everything and I hadn't been honest. I felt a little guilty.

He shook his head, "No, it's not okay. You shouldn't have to miss me. Not in the amount I force on you and your mother." He reached out, gripping my hand, "I'm going to do my best to be here more, okay? And I need you to listen to me when I say that you will not adapt who you are to mine or your mother's comfort. You be yourself from now on and I will worry about adjusting." He gave me a small grin, "And your mother. Leave her to me as well." I gulped, not liking the sound of that, but I nodded.

"She'll come around, I promise. It may take some time but she loves you very, very much." He sounded extremely confident, no hesitation in that declaration. "Now..." He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable as he stabbed at his pie, shoving a piece in his mouth before clearing his throat again, trying to continue his sentence once more. "How long have you known?"

"Since around the time I broke up with Paine." I didn't want to mention Sora, but...I needed to. "Dad, I need you to know that I kissed my first boy at fourteen though. Any time I spent with Paine was not because I really liked her. It was because, well, it was sometimes just easier to go along with the way everyone expects you to at that age. I know better now." There, no names yet, but I knew he would put two and two together at some point. Oh well.

"Okay." He said, exhaling as he absorbed this, "You aren't planning on having..." He cringed, "sex yet, right? Because I don't think I'm ready to read up on it yet and explain the mechanics to you." He paused and then quickly added, "But if you need me to talk to you about it then I will read up on it whether I am comfortable with it or not." He nodded, more at himself than at me, "Because that's what a parent should do." That he also said to himself more than at me.

Okay. Do I tell him about Leon and Cloud? Or do I leave them out of it? I looked at him, how uncomfortable he looked, but how willing he was to help me. "Dad, don't worry. I'm not planning on having sex yet. But," I exhaled slowly, "I had some questions a while back about some things. And a friend was nice enough to answer them for me. It's okay."

He nodded, seemingly a bit relieved, "Do you have a boyfriend? If you do then I don't want you to hide him from us anymore."

And here was the big question. But, I definitely didn't want to hide Sora. "Dad, I've been dating Sora since the night I dumped Paine. And, before you ask, he's the one I kissed when I was fourteen." I said it proudly, because I was actually very proud of us. We'd been through so much and we were still together.

My dad blinked and then surprised me as he chuckled, "Really? Funny kid next door?" He shrugged, "Alright then. Things must be very serious between you two if you've been dating since you were fourteen." He stated, "Well, from now on, tell him to use the door because that poor tree won't hold out much longer if you boys keep climbing through it." I blushed and nodded. That went better than I'd expected. And now I was glad that we hadn't ever really taken advantage of our joined bedrooms. At least, not too much advantage.

He sat back in his chair, sighing as he rubbed his tummy, "Yes, this will be fine. Maybe we can even invite Sora and his sister's cowboy husband for an afternoon of soccer." He nodded in satisfaction, "Now, while we're at it. Tell me if you really wish to take over my job or if you just nodded that head of yours to make me and your mom happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - seventeen years old (three weeks later)<strong>

Stepping out of my house and closing the front door behind me, I took a deep breath, tightening my hold on the bouquet of flowers in my hand and straightening my dress shirt quickly. Today was Riku's birthday and now that his parents knew about him and us I was expected to not use the window anymore. This was the first time I was going to be picking Riku up for a date at his door. It was nerve wrecking and the nice shirt Rinoa had gotten me would surely be drenched in sweat by the time I was done talking to his dad.

I knew I was going to have to because Riku told me his dad was taking his role as a parent very seriously, making up for the time he hadn't been around. Which was nice and all, but now I had reasons to be scared shitless. His dad wasn't a tiny man, on the contrary, big block of muscle is what he was. Gulp. Be strong Sora! Nodding to myself, I marched over to Riku's house, knocking on the door rapidly.

As I expected, his dad was the one to open the door. I hadn't seen Riku's mom at all lately, and I suppose it was for the best as she was having a hard time dealing with all of this. I didn't want to upset her any further...

"Sora."

"Mr. Moore." I squeaked out, offering him my hand. He took and shook it.

"I told Riku you guys could go wherever you wanted tonight. Have fun but be good. Don't stay out too late, no drugs, no alcohol," Cringe, "Use protection." Oh dear god... Blushing furiously, I ducked my head down, wishing the ground would swallow me whole. "Did you buy my son flowers?" He asked, sounding weirded out.

Frowning up at him and forgetting the awkward moment for a split second, I shook my head, "Dude, no," Okay, so 'dude' might have been pushing it, but, "The flowers are for your wife." Pushing the bouquet into his hands, I shuffled my feet, "I'm not a bad guy."

Staring down at the flowers, he smiled some, "Guess you're not. Riku, you can come out from behind that wall now. I know you're there."

Riku shuffled out from behind the wall, looking sheepishly at his dad. "Sorry, I was just curious." I grinned at my boyfriend, waving at him as he walked over to me. I held in the urge to kiss him, figuring his dad would probably not be comfortable with that.

He didn't share that idea, and leaned down to give me a peck on the lips. "Thanks for bringing the flowers, Sora."

"You're welcome," I squeaked automatically, giving his dad a worried glance, "He started it." I told Mr. Moore quickly.

"Be yourselves." Mr. Moore grumbled, shaking his head in amusement, "Have fun." He added and then with a nod, disappeared back into the house, leaving us to it.

"Oh man!" I exhaled, letting myself fall against Riku, "I thought I was gonna piss my pants."

He chuckled and hugged me close. "Let's get going." Opening the front door, he led me outside. We walked over to his truck, settling in and readying ourselves. We hadn't really decided on what we were going to do. I'd just put on a nice shirt because I wanted to look nice for Riku. Considering how hot he looked I'm thinking the same idea had gone through his head.

In any case... Yuffie had been home, excited about the date more then I was as she'd applied some skin camouflage around my right eye to make the last traces of the bruise disappear a bit. I'm not too sure how I felt about my sister putting make up on my face, but it was for a good cause, so I'd manned up and let her do her thing. While she'd been dabbing that powdery cushion to my eye she'd told me we should go to that little restaurant in town, have a nice dinner and then go for a stroll down the park. Rinoa had suggested the diner with karaoke. Irvine had said a round of bowling would be much better. But...

"Can we go paint balling?" I know it was his birthday and that normally I should let him choose, but it couldn't hurt to suggest stuff.

Laughing, he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "I think that sounds awesome. Against each other, or do you wanna sign up and see if there's any spots in an open game for today?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Against each other, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Breathing harshly, I held the gun tightly against my chest, back pressed against the tree and I carefully peeked to the right. Riku was on fire today! Which was really hot, but I hated losing. I squeaked and pulled my head back as a paint bullet was shot.

"Riku! That was my face!" I laughed, dropping down to the ground so I could crawl over to the next tree, keeping my distance from him.

"Gotta keep you on your toes! Come on, Sora! Make this worth my while!" He shouted, laughing and I didn't hear him, but I knew he was coming for me. Worth his while? Dammit Riku. He knew exactly how to push my buttons. Jumping on my feet, I whirled around, catching a glimpse of him. I grinned. Gotcha. I ran for him and aimed for his ass as he was trying to get behind a tree. Shooting, I shouted a roar of victory and then let myself drop back to the ground, knowing he'd retaliate. Four bullets left... This game had been wild. I was covered in paint and so was he. I was having a great time!

"Your ass is mine!" I roared through the forest. It really was.

"That was a cheap shot, Sora! You'll regret that!" Came the shouted reply. Silence. Where was he? Shit! I felt the impact of a bullet on my ass, followed by Riku's laughter. Dammit! How did he get behind me? Was he a ninja?

"Gotta leave my mark on you! Too easy, Sora. Too easy!" Scrambling to my feet, I didn't even look over my shoulder, knowing full well he was right behind me. Panting, I raced through the trees, sighing in relief as I saw one of the old cars they'd dumped in the paintball grounds so people could use them to hide behind. Doing just that, I slid over the leaves, falling onto my belly and then laughed as this was beyond exciting. Crouching up, I peeked over the edge of the car, knowing he couldn't have been far behind. Where the hell was he?

"Riku! Show yourself!" Warm arms wrapped around me and I stiffened as I was tackled from behind. I braced for the impact, but collided with nothing but warmth and Riku's voice murmuring in my ear.

"Gotcha. Drop your weapon and back away slowly." Doing just as he said, I dropped the weapon to the ground, not backing away because he was holding me and I couldn't really go anywhere.

"Fine." I smirked, "You win, what is it you want?" He always wanted something when he won. Whether it'd be a soda or a kiss like he'd wanted all those years ago. I snickered at the memory.

He hummed in my ear, dragging his lips down my neck and I shivered. "How about you?" His hand was crawling up my stomach, trailing his fingertips lightly over my muscles.

"What?" I said breathlessly, my brain officially disconnected from anything it could possibly connect too. His lips teased my neck and his body pressing against my back and just... "Oh god, I'm ridiculously horny." I declared, because it was the truth. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush we'd just hyped ourselves up on.

"And you look so god damn adorable covered in all that paint. So, can I spend some time with my hot boyfriend in the back seat of this car?" Riku suddenly turned me around to face him, hand raised to cover my cheek while he stared into my eyes. "Just some general relief Sora." He told me, suddenly serious, letting me know he hadn't been thinking of the actual sex act.

Snaking my arms around his hips, I gripped his ass, lips parting as I nodded mutely at him. He could do whatever the hell he wanted right now. I just needed him to kiss me and touch me and I simply needed to be with him. It had been a while, what with our strict new rules now that everyone was aware we're gay and boyfriends.

Always able to read my mind somehow, his lips were suddenly covering mine and his gun hit the ground a second after. His hands were all over me, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist to he could walk us the few steps to the old car. Fortunately, there were no longer doors on it, just a back seat which turned out to be perfect for us. I landed on my back as Riku crouched over me, his lips never leaving mine as he fumbled a bit with the paintball overalls.

"Wait!" I suddenly realized something. Shaking my head out of the daze, I looked up at him, stilling him in his actions, "It's your birthday, don't you want me to pleasure you?" I mean, if it was my birthday? I'd think that was a pretty awesome gift.

"No. I just want to enjoy you. Please, just let me give you something." Well, if he was going to twist my arm about it... Resuming his removal of the overalls, his lips were constantly returning to mine, as if he was unable to get quite enough of me.

"But Riku. No Sora. Oh alright, you've convinced me then, Riku." I quickly had the conversation with myself, making me feel less guilty about it before giggling as I kissed him back, taking my hands off his butt for a moment so I could help him take the overalls off. He undid the first four buttons of my shirt, kissing my neck, collar bones and chest, my hands shooting up into his hair, a bit lost in sensations as I felt his hand undoing my pants.

Pants finally undone, he used both hands to pull them and my boxers down my legs, letting my hard on free. Expecting his hand to move, I was surprised when he pulled his lips away for a moment to give me a wink, before slowly starting to trail kisses down my chest, stomach, belly button, until finally...

"Fuck!" I threw my head back, my hands still in his hair as his mouth closed around my dick, his tongue wet as he sucked. "Happy birthday indeed..." I moaned, my heart racing and my breath was coming out in harsh pants as he worked his mouth down my length without skipping a beat. Where the hell had he gotten this idea? Who cares really. How the hell did he know exactly what to do to drive me completely mad? I don't think I've ever been this loud.

"Riku, this feels so good... You have no idea." He had no idea, I'd have to show him soon because he needed to know how good this was. He decided not to respond verbally, thank goodness, I didn't want him to talk with his mouth full, but instead his hands worked themselves under my butt, massaging and squeezing my cheeks in sync with his tongue movements.

I was already nearing that delightful edge, but I was trying to reign myself in because this just felt so amazing... I didn't want it to end already. It was really hard though because when Riku did something, he wanted to do it right, and man, fucking right it was...

"Imma buy you one million pencils." Seriously. "Fuck, fuck, fuu-" Swallowing nervously, I looked down and the sight of him alone... "Riku, move! I'm gonna come!" But he didn't. And he wouldn't let me move either, not that I was really able to consciously think of anything in that moment.

Giving up on trying to have him move, I let go, groaning out his name as I tensed beneath him, the feel of his hands squeezing my butt and his mouth around me... I came, my muscles tightening and relaxing repeatedly, my skin covered with goosebumps and I trembled. Stroking his hair, not able to speak right now but hoping that gesture let him know how really freaking happy I was.

Feeling him release me after licking me one final time made me tremble again. "How was that?" He asked quietly, as he crawled back up my body to hover over me and grin, licking his lips. I was still panting, my heart not willing to calm down. My bones had turned to jello and I didn't know the location of my brain... Staring at him, I licked my lips and then lifted my hand, giving him a thumbs up before moaning at the memory of it all, letting my head drop back. Go Riku! You've rendered Sora speechless. Quite an accomplishment.

After helping me get dressed again, Riku suggested we don't push our luck and hand in the guns so we could go on our way back home. He was smugly satisfied with the state he'd gotten me into and that happy grin on his face lasted throughout the entire date, making me shake my head in amusement at his silliness. Of course he was totally allowed to be smug because that had been mind blowing.

While we ate some fries down at the diner and drank our milkshakes while taking a walk through the park after wards, I was plotting. I needed to find a way to return the favor in a way that would be just as good for him as it had been for me. He expected me to do it tonight, so I wasn't going to do that. I wouldn't make him wait too long either though...

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

I whacked my alarm off the nightstand as it went off, the noise ending when the device hit the ground. There... I could sleep now. Or like, not. Sitting up, I grinned, kicking the blanket away as I jumped out of the bed, surprisingly energetic considering it was four in the morning. Had to do it this early because I wanted to make sure no one would interrupt us. Riku's mother got up at six and his dad got up around seven and Rinoa got up at eight while Irvine got up at nine. So four seemed the best way to go.

Not bothering with clothes, I looked for my shoes, putting them on and then made my way over to the window, climbing out into the tree in just my boxers and sneakers. If someone caught me now, it would be more than just interesting.

Getting over to Riku's window, I climbed in softly, making sure to make no noise as I tip toed across his bedroom, making my way to his bed. As I slipped out of my shoes, I smiled at his sleeping form. He'd been bummed when I hadn't returned the favor. He hadn't said it out loud of course, because that wouldn't be polite, but I'd been able to tell by the slight pout he'd been trying to smother when I'd given him a peck goodnight and sprinted back to my house. All in good time, hot boyfriend, all in good time.

Before climbing into bed with him, I silently moved his desk chair over to his door, pushing it underneath the handle. If someone tried to walk in? They'd catch us anyway, at least this way they'd catch us without seeing things they shouldn't see.

Lifting the blanket by his feet, I ducked underneath it, crawling over his legs, giggling as he snorted in his sleep, his right foot trying to kick me away. I let my index fingers glide up his leg and when it reached it's destination, I pinched his butt. Sitting up, I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh as he growled, flopping over onto his back. Pulling the blanket back, I held it behind my head, staring at him to make sure I hadn't woken him.

He wasn't awake, he was grimacing though, lying spread out before me in... Woah... Riku slept naked! I can't believe I hadn't noticed that when I'd touched his butt... Shrugging, I leaned down, commencing the idea I'd gotten last night. This he would definitely not expect. Grinning, I kissed him down his stomach, settling my knees on either side of his legs as I let my hands travel down his sides. I wondered how long it would take him to wake up. I sure hoped he wouldn't fight me off in groggy reflex or something... That would just kill the entire plan.

I had no idea how to give an amazing blow job, I mean, I'd never done it before so it made sense I had no technique. But Riku had done an awesome job yesterday and he'd never given one before either. If Riku could do it then I could do it. Kicking the hesitation out of the way, I slipped my tongue out between my lips, letting it trail down and down and down and... Hmm, warm skin.

Reaching up with my right hand, I played with his nipple while I shoved my left hand underneath his butt, gripping it firmly as I lifted my head and then figured I better just go straight for the goods. I licked him from base to tip, smiling in satisfaction as he hardened beneath my tongue. He had to wake up now though, it would be sad if he was unconscious while receiving his very first blow job.

I could call his name or... Shrugging, I pinched his nipple a little harder, enough to get his attention, not too harshly to hurt him though. And then I licked him again.

"The, fuck?" He mumbled out, blinking his eyes awake and jerking a little when he realized who was on top of him, licking him. "Sora? What are you doing?"

Popping my head up for a moment, I gave him a bright grin, "Hi Riku! I'm your real life wet dream, lay back and enjoy." Don't loose courage now... Sliding my hand off his nipple and down his chest, I gripped the base of his now very awake dick and then took him into my mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Came the choked reply and I saw his hands clench the sheets into his fists and I was glad to know he was enjoying it at least. I swirled my tongue around his head, opening my mouth a little wider to start sucking my way down his length, but then... Releasing him, I lifted my head, frowning at him.

"You're aware that you're awake and I'm here for reals, right?" I had to make sure.

Riku leaned up on his elbows and glared at me. "You're asking me that while my dick is hard as a rock less than a foot from your face?" Rolling his eyes he then smiled and winked. "Yes, I'm awake and enjoying everything your doing, Sora. Please continue."

I huffed, "Alright, alright. Impatient much?" And then I grinned, licking my lips and waggling my eyebrows at him before diving back down. I'd read about deep throating and considering Riku's size, I kind of didn't want to try... I didn't want tomorrow's headlines to read 'Boy died choking on boyfriend's dick'. Right, scuse me, penis. Anyway, gripping the base, I jerked and squeezed in quick motions, letting my mouth take care of the other half of his length. I hadn't really known if this would be fun to do, but Riku was moaning and his legs tensing and he was trying not to move his hips up... I was having a great time.

Chuckling at my silly mind, I let him go with a pop for a second, "Sucking cock is awesome." I declared before going back to work and this time I wouldn't interrupt anymore because I wanted him to come.

"Yeah...um, I totally agree." Panting and trying to be quiet, his voice was strained. His hand moved from the sheets to rest in my hair, not moving my head, but just resting his fingertips in my hair. "God, Sora...you're amazing..." More whispers between his pants, and I was giddy as my name was chanted and his hand gripped my hair tighter. "I'm close..."

Using my free hand, I placed it on top of one of his hands in my hair, hoping he'd get the silent request as I closed my eyes, concentrating on him fully, his moans encouraging me and I was all kinds of aroused with just the idea of me being able to put him in this state. His fingers tightened in my hair and I felt my head start moving with his hand at a slightly slower pace but more deliberate. Why was he slowing down?

"Sora, yeah, just like that." Oh? He was trying to drag it out just a little more apparently. Enjoying the feel of letting him control, I continued using my tongue and free hand to massage and stroke him. I don't know if he did it on purpose, probably not since he was a puddle of incoherent mess at this point, but he lifted one of his legs, his thigh bumping up against my own erection and it was so painfully hard that that little bit of friction had me moaning quite loudly. Thankfully it was smothered by the fact that I had him in my mouth.

"Sora!" Thankfully, Riku had enough presence of mind to smother that shout with the blanket, not that I noticed right away as suddenly he was coming, his hand gripping onto my hair almost painfully. Although a little surprised, I managed to kick that aside and swallow every little bit he offered, stilling my hand but letting my mouth and tongue help him ride out the orgasm, cleaning him up neatly in the process. I moaned at the whole situation and his entire body tensed at that and then I couldn't help but grin, locking that particular tid bit of information away for future use.

I hummed around his length again, just to make sure I got that right. He moaned, his entire body trembling as he was most likely very sensitive right now. I stopped teasing him, slipping his softening cock out of my mouth, placing a kiss on it and then one on his belly button, his nipple, his neck, cheek, nose and then his lips last as I settled myself gently down on top of him.

"How did I ever get such an awesome boyfriend like you, huh?" Smiling gently up at me, his eyes were still a little glazed over and he stroked my cheek with one of his hands. "Thank you, Sora. It was amazing."

Smug until the end of time, "Bet you didn't see that one coming, huh?" Grinning, I snuggled into his side.

"Haha, very funny. Do you want one too? Or are you just gonna poke me until it's time for you to go?" Riku wrapped an arm around my shoulders while his other one dipped down and gently touched my own hardened dick.

I moaned, arching into his touch, needing him to go on, "We've become sex fiends..." I told him.

"Oh. Then did you want me to stop?" He removed his hand and smirked at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

I glared, "Get that hand back on my penis, right now." I clipped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - Eighteen years old (a couple of days later)<strong>

I had a week to plan something spectacular for Sora's eighteenth birthday. He'd done so much for me on mine and the morning after, that I was worried I wasn't going to be able to top it. And no, having sex was not something that I had in mind. Yes, we would both finally be eighteen, but it seemed like a crude way to spend his birthday. I wanted us to be absolutely ready for that step, not just because we were finally legal.

Maybe a camping trip? We hadn't gone on a lot of those lately, mainly because Rinoa didn't trust us, which annoyed me, but I guess it was a parent thing. And now that my parents knew? Psh. We barely had time in the day alone, let alone any real time to cuddle or be together. I could count on one hand the number of times we'd been left alone to watch a movie by ourselves.

I remember last week, a few days after my birthday, I'd invited Sora over to watch a movie in my room, and halfway through, I'd seen Rinoa looking over at us through Sora's window, and then my father had popped in two or three times after that, just seeing if we 'needed anything'. Sure wish they trusted us, but we had been keeping it a secret from them for a few years. Almost four if you counted our first kiss. And I did.

Staring at the ideas I'd written out on my notebook paper I circled camping trip as the one I would push for. I just wanted to spend some time with him. Just Sora, my best friend and my boyfriend. Maybe talk about our future together. I really liked my dad's line of work, consulting. What I didn't like was the constant traveling he did. Could I go into that and not have to travel?

What did Sora really want to do with his future? It wasn't something that we really talked about, being too concerned with our relationship lately. I was willing to go where ever Sora wanted to go, but where did he want to go? I heard a soft knock on my door, and instantly knew it was my mother. My dad knocked harder and Sora always just came inside.

"Come in." I called, flipping my notebook shut and turning around in my chair. Thank goodness she wasn't still crying. I didn't understand her at all, but I wasn't a mother. Her behavior irked me a bit, as it reminded me a little of Selphie's attitude when she first found out. She made it all about her and basically ignored everything else. Instead of trying to understand me like my dad, my mom had acted like my sexuality was an attack on her as a person.

Coming in, she left the door open and then carefully swept her hair back, clearing her throat and nodding at the chair I was sitting on. I jumped up and pulled it out for her and then sat on the edge of the bed as she sat down in it. Ladies were always given the seat in the room over men. One of her many rules for polite society. Sitting down gingerly, she smoothed out her pants, making sure her clothes were in proper order before giving me her attention.

"I wish to speak to you about this certain subject you've forced upon the house." Biting back the retort that almost flew out at that accusation, I simply nodded, keeping my face as straight as possible, determined to not let her get a rise out of me. She wasn't an enemy per se, but she hadn't taken anything about this the right way, and I wasn't going to let her mind justify itself by saying I was wrong because my behavior had been questionable.

"I know I was upset with you and I would like to apologize for reacting so emotionally in your presence when I should have pushed my initial feelings aside. I should have sat you down and cleared some things up with you, show you how confused you are and that with my help, we can put things back in order."

"Confused, mother? How exactly am I confused?" Yes, please explain that one to me...

She smiled, "Honey... I know how good of friends you are with Sora. He's a very nice boy and polite. But he's also your only true friend, like you are his. You know that I've always wanted you to open up to more people, make some more friends. I didn't pressure you because it was very clear your friendship with Sora was enough for you." She sighed, "But I'm afraid that because you and Sora haven't tried to make other friends for yourselves, you've both confused friendship with love." She said gently.

Oh, bite your tongue Riku, bite your tongue. She thought that I could confuse friendship and love? I guess it would be pointless to argue that it was because I was friends with Sora that I loved him, but that wasn't the only reason. It was the way he had the clearest blue eyes, the contagious smile, and the biggest heart of anyone I'd ever met. No, friendship was just a perk of my love for Sora.

I needed to respond, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me right now. She may never really listen and understand. But right now, she was in her parent 'I know better because I'm the parent' mode. The one every teenager dreads because it doesn't matter what you say, they can't hear past the 'he's eighteen' noise in their brains.

"I don't believe that to be true. I feel no desire when I look at a girl at all. So, it is clearly not just Sora, but I could like any boy." Not that I ever fucking would, but she wasn't going to listen to that.

She shook her head, "You dated Paine, you really liked her." She smiled, a if we were reminiscing about some kind of good memory, "Things were going so very well between you and her. She loved you very much and I saw the way you looked at her."

I shook my head, needing to de-rail that train of thought right fucking now. "Mother, I was sixteen and didn't know any better. I never liked Paine like that and if you remember, we broke up more times than I can count and every time, it never affected me negatively. I didn't care either way. Until I realized that I would never like her like that. When she tried to have sex with me on Prom night, I dumped her, mother. Because I was never attracted to her. You didn't see the way I looked at her. You saw what you wished to see." A little harsh, but she obviously wasn't hearing me.

She blinked and then did that nervous gesture she did when upset, tucking her hair behind her ear and letting her hand rest at the base of her throat, "It's alright if you need some time to realize that what I say is true. A phase is meant to be ridden out gently. I will be here for you when you've come to your senses because I love you, Riku." She gave me a smile and then a rather stiff nod before getting up, smoothing her pants again. "I'll take my leave now." She murmured, before doing just that, walking out of my room and closing the door softly behind her.

I think what upset me most about what just happened in front of me, was that she truly did believe that she loved me. And in a way she did. She just couldn't see past who she wanted me to be and who I really was. And there was absolutely nothing I could do to change her mind. Someday, when she looked at me and Sora, or heaven forbid, me and someone else, she would realize that I was exactly who I told her I was. And that I wasn't confused, upset, wrong, or different than anybody else. Being gay wasn't redefining who I was, it was just adding another piece to the puzzle that every person spends their whole life trying to put together about themselves. Kinda like how Sora had eternally spiky hair. It was just who he was, but that didn't mean that it was ALL he was.

Shaking my head sadly, I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head and focused once more on the problem of how to spend Sora's birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>About a week later<strong>

"Sora! Come on! I wanna get going!" I yelled through my window as I watched Sora frantically grab his clothes and shove them into his duffel bag. It was his birthday tomorrow, and I'd decided to take him camping. But it had taken about a week to plan and he hadn't even started packing. We'd gotten home from school and I'd wanted to just grab our stuff and go, but nope. So I was going through my room, checking to make sure I had everything while he tried to put together everything he needed for the next two days. Silly boy.

"I can't find my boxers!"

Rolling my eyes, I leaned out again and yelled, less loudly at him, "They are in the laundry room folded cause it's Rinoa's laundry day, dummy!" Sora really didn't remember stuff well under pressure. "And while you're down there, grab socks and your jacket!"

He nodded, grumbling as he took his bag and made his way out of his room, "Don't forget your brush or else you'll be whining about the state of your hair the entire trip!" He shouted before shutting his bedroom door, telling me I was to meet him outside.

"Brat." I muttered, patting my hair. Why hadn't I cut it the minute I turned eighteen? Probably because even though my mother was being difficult, I still loved her and what was the point in doing things that I knew would make her miserable, when I could just leave it long for a little while more to make her happy. Sighing, I headed out of my room and out my front door to meet Sora at my truck.

"Took you long enough." Swooping down to stop his reply with a kiss, I reached my arm around and pinched his butt. "A pinch to grow an inch. Happy Birthday, Sora."

He grinned, reaching up to push the hair out of my face and give me another kiss, "Thanks! I'm excited, lets get going!" He said happily.

Excited, I ran to my side of the truck and ripped open my door, climbing in and slamming it behind me. "Hurry, before someone comes out with an excuse to talk to us or something." It sounded silly, but I was paranoid that my weekend with Sora would get interrupted and dammit, I wanted some fucking alone time with him.

Seeing my logic, he quickly stumbled inside the passenger seat, buckling his belt, bouncing on spot, "Lets go!" he laughed. Turning the ignition, I then slammed my foot onto the gas and peeled out of my driveway, not caring that if my mother happened to hear or see that, she would no doubt try and call my cellphone to reprimand me. Too bad I'd turned it off.

"Okay, so did you remember everything?" Before we got so far out that we couldn't come back, it would be a good idea to go through what he was supposed to bring.

"As if you'd let me forget anything." He chuckled, "Socks, underwear, clothes, toothbrush, first aid kit, purposely forgot my cellphone, snacks, sodas and condoms." He pursed his lips, peeking out of the corner of his eye with a sheepish look on his face, looking pleased he'd nonchalantly added that last one in there. He couldn't keep a straight face though, giggling, "Not that we'll use them, but Rinoa gave them to me just in case. Now that I'm eighteen she basically told me she wasn't going to make us leave the door open and such."

Gulp. "Wow. Um, so...did you want to use them?" I wasn't exactly prepared, but it was Sora's birthday. He could have whatever he wanted.

He smiled softly, shaking his head, "No, I'm not ready for that yet. I'm not saying we won't take advantage of the alone time, but if we end up just cuddling this entire camping trip than I'll be more than happy." He sighed contently, leaning back in the chair. "Best birthday ever. I get to spend it with my best friend and my boyfriend." Grinning, I focused my eyes on the road more. We always went camping in the same place, a small little cove that was pretty hidden from outside eyes down by the lake. The good thing was that there was a little diner and gas station about a mile away, so we never really had to worry about food or anything. It cut down on stuff we needed to bring, plus, neither one of us could cook. At all.

The lake was about two hours away, far enough to be alone, not far enough to be boring to drive to.

"So, if you aren't ready, why do you have condoms?"

He snorted, "Because Rinoa wouldn't let me leave without them. She literally stuffed them in my bag right before I walked out of the door to meet you. But..." He frowned, "It's not like we really need them when we do it since pregnancy isn't a risk in our case and we're both virgins so we don't have to worry about previous sexual partners with possible diseases."

I blushed. "You seem to know a lot about sex and everything. I have a feeling you've done some research..." Trailing off, I sent Sora a raised eyebrow look.

"I did." He blushed some himself, "I just... I'm curious for one and also, I want to make sure we do everything right and don't screw up because we were clueless or something."

Without looking away from the road, I reached over and gripped his hand. "That makes sense. I guess I should have looked some stuff up too. I just didn't think about it." Sure I was curious, but since I hadn't planned on having sex for awhile, I hadn't bothered to read up on it. "So, what did you learn? I'm a little curious."

He shrugged, "Pretty much the same stuff Cloud and Leon told us about and then the added info and technicalities when it comes to the use of condoms. And foreplay..." He cleared his throat, "Kay, so we've done the basic stuff. Dry humping, handjobs and then blowjobs." He sighed, "BJ's are so awesome... Anyways." He chuckled, "What we haven't done yet is fingering and rimming. Both happen in the, ehm... ass region? They say fingering is not only pleasurable but if you 'practice' it on the one that bottoms for a while before actually doing the act, it can help make the first time more comfortable since penetration in that area won't be completely foreign. As for rimming... well, pretty much the same as fingering only you use your..." He blushed and then pointed at his tongue.

"Oh?" You would think that I could hold onto my blushes now that I was technically an adult. You would be quite mistaken however. I could tell he was grinning at my red face though. "Sounds interesting." And it did, but all this blood rushing to my head was not the best way to be driving.

He squeezed my hand, laughing softly, "Just pretend we're talking about a new game or something because I haven't told you the best part yet." He said, "Apparently there's this... bump? I'm not sure what it is, but it's called the prostrate and it's inside our, err, you know, ass. And you know how girls have the clitoris, right? They mentioned it in sex ed. Well, the prostrate is the guy version of a clitoris." He explained, smiling as he was clearly happy with how well he'd done his research.

Trying to swallow that down took some effort, but it had peaked my interest a little. "So, where is it?"

He frowned a bit, "Well it's inside the butt. Apparently it takes some hunting to find it."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening...<strong>

"Riku!" Sora shouted from underneath the collapsed tent. "I give up! You do it." He muttered, managing to look defeated even when covered with the fabric of the tent. Giggling a little at just how adorable he really was, I quickly gripped the tent poles and reattached them to the stakes I'd just finished nailing into the ground. The tent resumed it's correct shape and Sora was able to climb out from beneath it.

"I told you to wait until we could secure the stakes, just like I tell you every time. Don't be so impatient."

Poking his head out, he grinned, "I can't help it. It's okay though, you get to save me with your brilliant camping skills and then I get to fawn over you and that's always a lot of fun."

"Come here, you dork. I get a kiss for saving your ass." It had always been like this. Sora would swear he could put the tent up by himself, only to get annoyed halfway through, and I would eventually get tired of laughing at him and finish putting it up. I'd missed being with him like this. So much. I pushed my frustration about being kept apart by our families to the back of my mind and focused on just enjoying this weekend with Sora.

With help from my hand, he got back up on his feet, settling in my arms instantly so he could give me that kiss. Humming contently, he kept it short but loving all the same before stepping away and that grin... I knew that grin...

"First one in the lake gets the chocolates!" He shouted, running off in direction of the lake.

"Dammit!" Swearing, he did this every time, I quickly took off after him. He had a head start, but not enough of one and I yelled as we both hit the water at the same time. Tackling him, I pushed him under, loving that this was the only way you could see his spikes flat as he broke the surface. Shaking the water out of them, he laughed as he splashed water in my face before swimming over and putting his arms around my neck, giving me a another kiss.

"We'll share the chocolates." He allowed because even if I'd gotten in the water first? Sora always managed to get the chocolates by distracting or convincing me in some way. "You know what I realized today?" I shook my head, smiling as he looked very happy, "We've been together for four years!"

"But, we didn't start dating til we were sixteen." I frowned at him, not understanding. "We've only been together two years."

He shrugged, pecking my lips, "Your ass was mine the moment we shared our first kiss. I don't care about the officialness and that silly girl Paine. Loved you starting then."

"Really?" He'd loved me for that long? How dumb I was for not seeing it sooner. Maybe it would have made things easier. "I'm sorry for not being able to see that, Sora. I was a real idiot." Smiling and running my fingers through his now flat hair, I hugged him close to my chest.

He shook his head, "It's okay. I was confused and didn't understand why I liked you that way even if we were kissing... The feelings were there but I needed a bit of time to figure them out. It's been drilled into our heads that we're supposed to date girls and end up loving one at some point, treat them right and marry them. Those simple kisses without anything else? It was helpful to make me realize that picture that is pushed at us isn't necessarily the right one. So don't be sorry." He hugged me back and I felt his lips quirk up in a smile against my shoulder.

"Stupid girls." I grunted as my hands cupped his ass and squeezed it. "Last one to the giant rock out there builds the fire!" Cheating of course, I pulled back and yanked his shorts down in one motion, before diving towards the giant rock in the middle of the small lake. Although I made it there first, Sora, still in the water, grabbed my own shorts, yanking me back into the water as he laughed and climbed onto the rock himself, leaving me floating there. Sitting down, he dangled his legs in the water, grinning as I raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"So... What do you have planned for me on this camping trip?"

"Whatever you want. I just want to hang out, have fun, talk, make out, handjobs, blowjobs, dry humping, skinny dipping and of course, making smores." The water was warm and comfortable, plus the view of Sora above me was rather interesting... "You do realize that I can see up your shorts from this angle right?" Pursing his lips, he pulled on the edge of his pants, sticking his hand inside his shorts and making his hand appear from out of the left leg exit.

"Guess you can." He waved his hand at me from the exit before pulling it back out of his shorts.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, but this chapter kind of ends at an odd place. LOL. Not my fault, but I hope you are ready for the last chapter. Originally we'd had more planned out, but it was just too long and not as good anymore. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it! *HUGS*


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter guys. And I have decided to be brutally honest. This was not the original ending...in fact, we had a bit more written but...yeah, it died. This was by far the longest thing we'd written and by the time we got to 100 pages we died...*shot* So, this is the modified ending and there will be a nice little epilogue after this to wrap it up. And again...honestly, I have not written it yet. *LOL* But! Since I've been so good and got my house 80 percent packed up for my move, I'm good to spend all day working on it. Oh yeah, some mature content in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

My hands tightened around Sora's middle as I watched him light his marshmallow on fire again. His philosophy on smores? The more melted the marshmallow the better, and since he was just a tad impatient, the quickest way was to light it on fire.

"Sora, that is disgusting. I want mine melted, not charred." Why I let him roast my marshmallows was a mystery. Or it could just be because I wanted my hands free to hold him back against my chest, sitting between my legs in front of the fire. Yeah, that must be it.

He snickered as the thing burned brightly, "But it's so pretty... And it's not disgusting. Deal with it, Riku. Wanna stay with me forever? Better get used to charred marshmallows." Sighing in defeat, I rested my chin over his shoulder and watched as he played with the fire and burned my poor marshmallow to a crisp. Forever with burnt marshmallows...sounded perfect. Would we be together forever? It felt like we would, but we would graduate this year and we'd never really talked about what our future would hold. Would we live together, go to the same college, have the same jobs?

"Sora. What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

He shrugged, tilting his head up so he could look at me, "I don't know. It's..." He winced, "I can't seem to figure it out. Irvine says I should go to a college that offers general studies, to give me some more time to figure it out. What about you?" He asked curiously, his eyes telling me he had the same worries I had.

"I really liked doing that short apprenticeship at my dad's consulting office. It was really interesting and I know he would like it if I followed in his footsteps. But, it's so weird to say this, I actually want to follow in his footsteps." I shrugged, "But I would do it a little differently. I would never be able to be apart from you, Sora. I'd make sure to be local." Licking my lips, I nervously tapped my finger against his stomach. "Are we going to go to college together? I...really don't want to be apart from you, but I...I could do it, if you promised that we would still be together."

Chucking the stick with the marshmallow into the fire, he flipped over so he could be face to face with me, "Riku..." He murmured, kissing my lips tons, "We'll always be together. I don't care what statistics say, that relationships in high school don't last after college. It's a bunch of bullshit. I love you for real, I know I do, it's not some teenage hormone delusion." He smiled as I pulled him tightly against me, "We can go to college together, definitely. But if it so happens we can't because our studies are too different? That's okay too, if we have to do that then we will and of course we'll still be together."

"If you're not sure of your studies, how about we just go to the local college, save some money, and just slowly adjust to college life? I can take all my generals there and then we'll see what happens?" Pleading a little, I wasn't going to let him go until we agreed on something.

"Okay!" He smiled, "That's a good idea. We can figure stuff out together. And I really don't want to be apart from you either, Riku. I hate it when we aren't together..."

"Then we should definitely be dorm mates...or we should get an apartment together." Yeah, that sounded perfect...

"Sounds perfect." Sora agreed with my thoughts, "Now lets celebrate with mutual handjobs!" He said giddily, sitting up and working to get my pants off already. I chuckled at his lack of patience, but it was soon cut off with a moan as his hand wrapped around me, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. Things would turn out fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later<strong>

Once again, I was happy that Sora and I shared the same beginning letter in our last names. I saw him shuffle his feet in front of me and I thought about giving him a quick hug, but shook my head. Concentrate on this moment Riku. Almost thirteen years of school has moved you to this moment. Graduation. The fact that I was lucky enough to stand next to Sora in the line, then sit next to him was a perk.

The boys and girls were separated into two lines, then we'd walk in as pairs to sit down in chairs before a podium and the ceremony would commence. They'd opted to do the ceremony outside this year, mainly because people had complained about the lack of AC in the stifling gym, and the weather was actually nice. I glanced up and saw my parents in the stands. Things were still a little tense, but I made sure not to flaunt my relationship with Sora in my mother's face and she no longer tried to sit me down and tell me I was confused. I could tell that she thought it though...

"Sora, stop fiddling with you honor rope." Those of us who'd graduated with honors had thin golden ropes to hang around our shoulders, and Sora had been surprised to realize that he'd earned one. I smiled; he'd taken most of the same classes as me, so of course he'd earn the honors. He was a good student and I was happy because it meant that most colleges would love to accept him.

"This is just so nerve wrecking!" He whisper shouted, "What if I trip and fall in my face?"

"Then you'll get back up and we'll laugh about it later on. Just ignore everything around you and think of this as just another assembly." This ceremony wasn't that important to me. No, the diploma that you got at the end was what was important. And even that was an annoying part of it all. After marching in and sitting down in the chairs, we would listen to a few speakers, sing the school song, and then they'd call our names and we'd each go up and get a holder that was supposed to have our diploma in it.

Well, it wouldn't. No, the folder we got would be empty and then after the entire ceremony, we had to go to the cafeteria to wait in line for the ACTUAL diploma. Very annoying. Then came pictures with your family and friends and all that wonderful annoying stuff. Sigh, but it was for the parents more than anything. Our teachers had even warned us that our parents would become overly emotional and that we should be wary. Super.

Sora still looked a little worried, so I discreetly leaned forward and pretended to just shuffle my feet closer, all the while my hand inched forward and pinched his cute little ass. Hopefully, he'd relax and smile. He jumped but smothered the squeak that had wanted to escape and would have drawn attention.

"Riku!" He scolded through a giggle, smiling and relaxing like I'd hoped.

"Couldn't resist. So, what time can I come get you for Seifer's party?" The teacher who was monitoring us, was walking past us, glaring because we were talking. What was this elementary school? I rolled my eyes and ignored her. We'd be quiet during the actual ceremony, nobody could even hear us.

"Oh, please come early. You need to save me from Rinoa. You know her, she'll drag the emotional crap out until after the ceremony all the way back home and if you let her? She'll keep that up for the week."

"Okay. I think my dad totally gets the whole, not wanting to be around your parents after graduation. So, I can be over there pretty quick."

"Mr. Moore! Mr. Maguire! Quiet!" The annoying teacher was back and currently sending us both death glares. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her again, I looked away from her and looked around the stands for Sora's family. I looked for Irvine's cowboy hat and was a little shocked to see it so close to my parents. It was no secret that Rinoa was a little peeved at my mother for not accepting us right away, and so I'd figured that they'd be on opposite ends of the stands from each other, but they were sitting in the row in front of my parents, and off to the side. My mother was sitting at one end and my father was sitting a little behind Irvine, then the rest of Sora's family. At least Irvine and my dad were talking, and by the looks of it, bonding. I grinned as I saw Tifa sitting next to Yuffie and Selphie. She was seriously my favorite of Sora's sisters. She'd invited us to come visit her this summer before college and I think we might have to make a trip to see her.

I heard Sora chuckle beside me, "Apparently your dad and Irvine race each other Saturday afternoons; who mows their lawn the fastest and neatest."

"Seriously? Weirdos..." Shaking my head and smiling, I felt happy that at least they could get along. How much longer until my mother accepted us? I wanted her to be happy for me at least. Oh well. The line was finally moving and the next hour was a blur between walking in, sitting down, listening to boring speeches, and then finally walking across the stage to shake hands with the principal and get a picture taken holding your diploma.

"Oh, Riku! I'm so proud of you!" I couldn't help but smile a little as my mother threw her arms around me and sobbed into my itchy graduation robe. Letting my arms settle around her, I figured that as long as she didn't shut me and Sora out of her life and completely disown me, I could deal with her not being happy for us. It sucked, but it could suck so much more, and I could live with this.

"Thanks mom." Settling in for the wait for my diploma, I was forced to do all the different pictures with my parents. Mom, Dad, and me. Dad and me. Mom and me. Mom, Dad, and me again...Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sora in the same predicament as me. A picture with each sister, then all of them together, then just him and Rinoa and Irvine, then just Sora and Lisa.

"Just a second." I told my parents, my dad smiled and nodded, while my mother looked just a little uncomfortable as I walked over to Sora holding Lisa. "Can I hold her and get a picture with you?" I asked him. So often when we hung out at Sora's house, we'd end up playing with Lisa and she was almost like a little sister to me.

He grinned, "She's getting heavy." He handed her over, pinching his niece's nose playfully, which led her to giggle and hide her face against my chest. "Yeah, hide against uncle Riku. Alrighty, more pictures!" He said, dramatically flicking the hair out of his face. We posed for a few with the baby, then Irvine came and got her from me so I could just get a few with Sora. Throwing my arm around his shoulders, I pulled him against me and smiled. Almost done, then we could get the hell out of here and head to Seifer's party. Not that the party was really that important, no, it was the fact that we could be ourselves there. Boyfriends.

"Guys. Parents of the guys." Arms were thrown over mine and Sora's shoulders all of a sudden and Hayner's head appeared between me and Sora, nodding at our parents. "It seems that my car just won't start. Imma need to borrow these young gentlemen to help me push it to my friends house." Really? I glanced sideways at Hayner in disbelief.

"Alright, boys. You heard the man. Go on and give him some help. We won't wait up." I snapped my head to look at my dad, who was winking knowingly and shushing my mother's immediate protests.

"Brilliant idea," Irvine agreed, "lets get out of here before their friend here asks the strong men to help him out. Parents Moore, my lovely family of too many women, after all of you." He ruffled Sora's hair as he shuffled Sora's sisters towards the exit.

"Fucking sweet." Hayner whispered in astonishment. "How the fuck did you guys do that? Jedi mind powers? I had to basically promise my next two weekends to help clean the garage. Dammit." Releasing our shoulders, he turned us so we were facing him. "Okay, seriously though, I need a ride to Seifer's. You don't have to give me a lift home, just need one there. Ready?" I nodded and took Sora's hand, escaping out the side door and heading for my truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - eighteen years old (the next morning)<strong>

Feeling beyond groggy, I groaned at the sunlight that was bothering my sleep. That party had been wild... Well, not that wild, there hadn't been that many people and we'd ended up spending most of the evening in the shed with Seifer, Hayner, Gippal, Rikku, Rai and Fuu playing scrabble. Riku and I had won, but we hadn't been drunk so I guess that gave us the advantage.

Pushing up, I frowned as my cheek remained stuck to Riku's chest... Sticky. Right. Seifer had baptized us with beer... Rubbing my face, I sat up, straddling Riku's waist and smiling down at the sweetness that was my boyfriend. He'd be whining about the state his hair was in and I guess I could allow it this time because Hayner had decided he'd wanted to try and braid it. Turns out Hayner had no idea how to braid.

There was also bits of chips residing in the silver locks and confetti was stuck to his chest just like my cheek had been because of the beer. Pursing my lips, I shook my head and then wasn't too surprised to see a ton of colorful confetti fall down. Riku's face scrunched up and I quickly pushed up onto my knees, giving him the space he needed so he could flip over onto his belly. I clapped my hands over my mouth, smothering the laugh that threatened to escape as his back was revealed to me.

Okay, so we hadn't been drunk, definitely, just a teensy bit tipsy. I knew I had been and now I was sure Riku had been as well even though he'd claimed he wasn't... He had to have been, he'd never have allowed Rikku to draw a treasure map onto his back if he hadn't been slightly tipsy. The treasure had been found by Hayner and it had been three packs of chips and a bottle of beer. Nothing spectacular, but the actual race to get it had been amusing, especially since we'd had to read the location off Riku's back.

Feeling generally happy about everything right now, and overjoyed I didn't have a head ache whatsoever, I sighed contently, settling myself onto Riku's back comfortably. Chest against his back, I pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades before placing my head there, curiously scanning the shed to see what state the others were in. Rai and Fuu were gone, they'd left early since Fuu had to work today.

Rikku and Gippal were sharing the couch opposite of the one I found myself on with Riku. They were cuddled up together, Gippals hands, of course, groping Rikku's breasts and she seemed extremely content with this. On the couch beside us were Hayner and Seifer. Hayner was on his back, shirtless with Seifer face pressed into his stomach and I giggled as a bit of drool was coming out of his open snoring mouth, trailing down Hayner's side. That was okay, Hayner was snoring and drooling himself.

Hayner still sported the big black cross I'd drawn on his face with a marker, which meant I most likely was still wearing the Harry Potter glasses Hayner had drawn on my face in return. The place smelled of sweat, cigarettes and reeked of alcohol. A shower. I wanted a shower. Taking the empty coke bottle from the table, I threw it at Seifer, who snorted, blinked his eyes open and then glared at me.

"What?"

"Shower?"

He grunted, "Upstairs. Towels beneath the sink." and then he went back to sleep, snuggling his face into boyfriend's tummy which led Hayner to smile in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Seifer's shoulders. I knew where Seifer's shower was, I just wanted to make sure we could use it, and ask his permission first. Clearly he didn't mind, which was a cool because Seifer's shower? So freaking awesome... It's was like a room, you could literally walk in it and it had lots of shower heads with different pressures and options and, well it was just very cool.

"Riku?" I murmured, kissing my way up his shoulder blades and neck, making my way to his cheek and corner of his mouth, "Hey, wake up." Another kiss and I smiled, brushing the hair out of his face, waiting for him to wake at his own pace.

"Oh god. Somebody stop the world from spinning, please." He groaned and tried to move, his face twisting in disgust as he realized that he was partially naked and quite sticky. "Sora? Please tell me it's only my shirt that is gone. Tell me I still have my pants on."

Lifting up, I looked down, biting onto my bottom lip as I stared at his yummy ass, "No, sorry. You're wearing boxers though. And socks. You still have your socks." I figure he'd like to know that last detail. I kissed his back again, "Were you brilliant like you always are and thought of bringing a change of clothes? We got permission to use the shower." I blushed, realizing that... "Wanna shower with me?" We'd never showered together before.

"Yes, to both questions." Holding his head, he sat up and blinked, taking in the surroundings and wincing. "Can you at least see my pants? I don't want to wander out to my truck in just my boxers."

"I think they're in the tree out front." I grinned as his eye twitched, "Just go upstairs and I'll fish your pants out of the tree and get us those clothes." Climbing off him and back onto my feet, I asked, "Back of your truck, right?"

"Yeah, should be a duffle bag." Standing and stretching, I saw him tentatively reach up and touch his hair before grimacing and glaring a bit at Hayner. "Ass." He mumbled, obviously blaming Hayner for his entire predicament. Smiling at me, he followed me out of the shed and onto the back lawn.

I was lucky to only be shirtless. I even had my shoes, still. Shaking my head, I chuckled as the confetti falling out of it seemed never ending. Getting inside the house, Riku gave me a quick kiss before disappearing up the stairs. Sprinting out the front door, I was happy to see the pants had fallen out of the tree and all I had to do was bend down and pick them up before fetching the duffle bag out of Riku's truck. Making my way back in, I was also glad to see the house wasn't a big mess at all, helping Hayner and Seifer clean it wouldn't be so bad. Riku had already gotten the shower started and I marveled at his awesomeness because it looked mighty complicated to start that thing. It was seriously huge! I was excited to get to shower in one of these... It was like, a once in a life time opportunity or something.

"One day, we'll have to save up and get ourselves a shower like this." I announced, kicking my shoes off and tugging on Riku's boxers so he would get naked already.

"Hey! Easy there." Laughing he smacked my hands away and pulled his boxers down himself. "And you better hurry. I'll be done before you even get in there if you don't." Winking at me, he took his socks off, deviously keeping his privates covered while doing so, making sure I couldn't even get a glimpse...

Well that was unfair. Smacking his bare ass because it was right there and I couldn't help myself, I jumped away laughing, undoing my pants and bouncing out of them so I could get into the huge shower with my very hot and naked boyfriend. He was already working on his hair, of course. Smiling I stepped over to him, reaching up so I could help work out the knots and bits of chips tangled in there.

"Am I still wearing Potter's glasses?" I asked, frowning in concentration as I fished a bottle cap out of his silver locks.

"Yes, and now it looks like your mascara is running." He laughed and grabbed a clean washcloth off of the sink and gently rubbed the areas around my eyes. Placing my hands on his hips, I closed my eyes, waiting patiently for him to be done washing off my face. When he was, I snatched the cloth from his hands, turning him around so I could soap the treasure map off his back, gulping and licking my lips as the bottom edge was real close to his firm ass.

You'd think that after all this time my libido would have calmed down a notch, but I guess not since I was getting hard just with the sight of him and memories and ideas pushing their way forcefully into my mind. My lips parted as my breathing picked up a bit, leaning forward so I could press my lips against his back and place a soft kiss there, my hands sliding around his sides and over his stomach. Relaxing as my hands ran over his stomach, Riku leaned his head back to let the water run through his hair and down his back, taking confetti and whatever else had been in there rinse out. He reached up and ran his fingers through, and sighed in relief as the water was gently getting him back to his clean state.

Sure, I'd accidentally swallowed some water in the shower process, but I'm very sure I was salivating too. Thanks to the view I was getting. Eyes hooded, I moaned softly, wrapping my arms around him and effectively making him aware I was aroused since my hard on pressed up against his butt. Chuckling softly at my subtle attempt to show him how excited I was, he gently placed one of his hands on mine so he could slowly move it lower until my eyes widened as I felt how very aroused he was as well. A shiver ran down my spine, the good kind, and I quickly stepped away from him only so I could duck up between him and the wall.

"Do you have any issues doing naughty stuff in a shower that neither belongs to me or you?" I whispered, hopeful he wouldn't care. Then again, I'm pretty sure his dick wouldn't allow him to deny himself some Sora pleasure. Grinning, I wrapped my hand around his length, stroking him teasingly as I placed one hand on the small of his back, my lips on his neck.

"Not a one. Especially since I'm pretty sure it was Seifer's idea to bust out that marker last n-night." His breath caught as squeezed him just a little harder. Arms circling me, one hand settling on my ass the other on my back as he rocked against me. My breathing hitched and I quickly pulled my hand free so I could place both of my hands on his butt, squeezing as I encouraged him to roll his hips into my own.

"Wet and naked humping is pretty awesome..." I moaned, my eyes closing as I drowned in the feel good of it all. He didn't say anything, only brought his lips crashing against mine, kissing me and moving me towards the wall. I braced for the cold tiles I was expecting, but I was surprised when Riku stopped me before I hit it. Not releasing me from the kiss, I felt Riku remove one of his hands from my ass and fumble around with something. We weren't under any direct water spray at this point, making it easier to breathe through the kiss. Humming softly, Riku slowed his frantic kissing and very gently stroked my tongue and lips. I gasped suddenly as I felt his fingers prodding my entrance.

His finger was slick, more then it should be and from the corner of my eye I could catch a glimpse of the lube bottle he put back on the ledge beside the shampoo bottle. Both probably belonging to Seifer. Or Hayner. Both. Did it matter?

"Oh fuck that feels funky!" It did. When Riku stiffened, I shook my head, "Good kind of funky, keep going..." I pleaded, smiling sheepishly as I swallowed, licking my lips as I just let myself feel. It felt a bit odd, not in a bad way though... Riku let his erection slide against my own, adding to the sensations and I decided we should just do this together. Panting, I smacked my hand against the shower tiles beside me, blindly grabbing for the lube bottle as I moaned my boyfriend's name loud enough for it to bounce off the walls.

He stilled a second giving me a moment to prepare my finger and the moment the bottle was back on the ledge, he continued. I don't know if he'd found that spot yet, but it felt pretty cool so far. Trying to keep myself somewhat coherent, I let my finger slip between his butt cheeks, teasing his entrance for a bit before slipping my finger inside of him slowly.

Panting, he gasped a little, "Wow, it does feel a bit weird.' He pushed his finger in a little more, placing a kiss against my neck, and wiggled it around trying to find the spot I'd told him about. Using my free hand, I steadied it against the small of his back, helping him keep our rocking somewhat stable all the while we both tried to concentrate on our ministrations. Mimicking his actions, I wiggled, trying to find that spot as well. This may be trickier then I thought it would be... But the added sensation definitely heightened the feelings while doing the humping.

"This is really haaa-" My eyes popped open as I let out an extremely high pitched moan, staring up at him in awe, "WOAH."

"Sora?" He froze, and pulled his head back to look into my face.

"Do that again, please?" I begged, "You found it, don't lose it!" Seriously, I wouldn't allow him. He grinned down at my most likely dazed expression, inching closer so he could kiss me and continue rolling his hips into my own, his finger going back to business. "Oh man! Riku..." I moaned because he hadn't lost it. "You gotta feel this." He had too! Determined, I searched for his spot more thoroughly. Was a bit hard to concentrate though because he was still slipping his finger in and out of me and then the humping and naked Rikuness... It was very overwhelming. But I had to find it!

Suddenly he stiffened a little and let out a loud moan, and I gasped as he'd simultaneously fingered me in that same spot and bumped our erections together.

"Right there!"

"YAY!" This was a moment of victory! My jolly exclamation was interrupted by a horny groan though and now that I didn't have to concentrate on finding the spot anymore, I was able to just let my hand work on auto-pilot and drown in the awesomeness that was me and him. "Riku, Riku, Riku..." I panted, trying to remember what I wanted to say but I couldn't because this was so, so... "Oh fuck!" Yep, wasn't gonna last long at all. Or like, not at all.

Shooting the hand on his back up in his hair, I pulled his head down and kissed him roughly, moaning into his mouth as I came hard. It was extremely gratifying to feel him come at exactly the same time, kissing me back just as hard and hearing his moan mix with mine. Both breathing harshly, chest heaving and movements stilling so we could calm down after that very awesome orgasm... I giggled.

"I can't feel my legs anymore."

"I can't process anything right now..." He panted, and I winced a little as he slowly pulled his finger out from inside of me. "That was fucking awesome..."

I nodded, my own brain a bit disconnected right now, "Can we just... Sit down on the floor and cuddle while showering?" I suggested, knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything useful until further notice.

"How about we sit down and I'll wash your hair?" He winced as he tried to brush my hair out of my face and got his fingers tangled in it. Grimacing as the action tugged on my scalp, I got the conditioner off the ledge, handing it to Riku so it would make the job easier. Frowning at the thing, I looked up at Riku in wonder.

"What do you think Seifer's hair looks like?" I'd never seen him without his beanie. If he had conditioner that meant he had to have some hair.

He grabbed the shampoo from the other ledge and shrugged. "I think this is the stuff my mom buys at her salon, so it must be pretty nice..." Trailing off as he squirted some shampoo onto my scalp and started lathering up my hair.

Pursing my lips, I nodded. "Maybe we can convince Hayner to remove the beanie. I'm not going too, I don't want to find out what Seifer will do if I try to remove that thing from his head."

"I have a feeling Hayner already knows what it looks like under that thing. So, you'll have to bribe him." Applying the conditioner now, Riku slowly massaged my scalp.

Yawning, I nodded, "Whatever. You think we can go intro your truck and take a nap? Maybe we can avoid helping with the clean up that way."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of days later<strong>

Lying flat on my back on the ground in the grass, I stared up at Riku who was looming over me, frowning in worry, checking if I was alright. Taking the hand he offered, I let him pull me up onto my feet, leaning into his side as I stared wide eyed at Mr. Moore and Irvine, doing a slow motion victory high five.

"They're not supposed to be winning, Riku! They're old men!"

"Sora, I warned you, my dad used to play in college. YOU assured me that Irvine was a cowboy who, and I quote, 'Never played with balls before'. So, who's fault is this?" Riku glared at his dad who grinned and shrugged, clearly proud that he was beating us.

"I didn't think a regular round of rodeo would make him this fucking agile!" I returned, "Did you see how he jumped over me?" I said again for the hundredth time. That had been one smooth move... "Alright, alright." I said, getting my head back in the game, "You're faster than I am so you disable Woody on crack while I will use the advantage of being short and snatch the ball from Mr. Incredible."

Riku nodded, and we faced off for the kick-off once again, hoping that at least this time we could finally score a goal. Riku was comfortable getting into Irvine's space and covering him as much as possible, keeping an eye on me and his father out of the corner of his eye, watching for when I, hopefully, could pass him the ball.

Running after Mr. Moore who was nearly winning the game already, I managed to sprint a little faster, ducking beneath his arm to snatch the ball from under his feet and turn the opposite direction towards the goal me and Riku were supposed to score in. I nearly had a clear shot at kicking the godforsaken thing in Riku's direction, but Mr. Moore managed to swoop it away from me, leading me to run after him again.

Two minutes more of chasing and I finally got it again, halfway over the field, leg back to kick into the ball and hand it over to Riku and then...

"What the fuck?" I shouted, giggling as Mr. Moore snatched me around the waist, hoisting me over his shoulder so he could keep me there, running across the field with me.

Right before he scored, "Language, son." Aaaand we lost the game.

"Cheater!" I declared in mock horror. "Riku!" Mr. Moore put me back down on my feet, ruffling my hair as he laughed, clearly not caring he'd totally broken the rules. Was that even against the rules?

"For the record, that is actually not against the rules...at least, " He looked thoughtful, "not MY rules. You are welcome to try it next time, son." Laughing and ruffling my hair again, he went over to Irvine for another high five moment.

Dumbfounded, I bounced over to my boyfriend, "Riku, Riku, Riku! Your dad!" I pointed at the very man, "Lifted me, totally cheated! He..." I paused, frowning, "Next time we'll jump, grab onto his feet and then we'll see if he'll still run as stably and fast while having to drag us along."

"I doubt we could catch him." Riku was panting a little and glaring at Irvine. "Sora, seriously, how is he so fast too? We should be in the prime of our life." Finally giving in to the tiredness, Riku sat down on the grass, then laid down staring up at the sky. Smirking, he poked my leg and whispered. "I can see up your shorts, again."

Gasping, I plopped down beside him, "You really know how to find the angles, don't you?" Grinning, I leaned over, forgetting the audience for a moment as I kissed him softly.

"Oh my lord! Cooties!" Irvine said, loud enough to tell me that he was standing right next to us. Detaching my lips from Riku's, I blinked up at the cowboy. He was grinning, so I didn't feel the need to blush so much.

"Yeah, ewww, gross!" Riku's dad whined in a nasally attempt to sound like a teenager. "Get a room you two!" Riku laughed as his dad immediately blushed at what he just said to his son and his boyfriend.

"You and those other unfair adults keep telling us we can't." I pointed out, "It's okay though. Riku and I are gonna move in together and go to the same college." I announced, frowning down at Riku, wondering if he'd told his parents about that or not. Irvine knew.

"Oh? Well, that's the first I've heard of it." Mr. Moore raised an eyebrow at Riku as he came over and sat down near us on the grass. He didn't seem mad or anything, just curious.

Grimacing Riku, glanced at his dad helplessly. "I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Very smooth, Sora." Irvine chuckled, lying back in the grass. Wincing, I mouthed 'sorry' at Riku.

"No worries. Well, Dad I would like to get an apartment with Sora instead of living in the dorms. Is that going to be okay?" Not beating around the bush now that everything was out in the open, Riku glanced over at his dad and waited.

"Sora can, if you are the ones to pay rent for it." Irvine said.

"I agree, but I am willing to pay for utilities if you can both keep your grades up." Mr. Moore nodded at Irvine, conveying that he was okay with doing that.

I nodded my head, willing to do that, "We'll just both find jobs and hopefully find an apartment we can afford." I said optimistically. Riku and I could do anything!

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

Ripping the newspaper to shreds in a fit of rage, I hung my head and then sobbed, "We can't do this!" I pouted at Riku, "No apartments we can afford! Everything is gone! Rinoa, Tifa, Yuffie, Selphie, Mrs. Moore... All the women were freaking right! We should have tackled this on much earlier!"

We were sitting out front in Riku's garden, going over whatever thing could possibly offer us apartments. So far we'd found nothing in our price range and whatever new place popped up? Was just more expensive than the last. We'd have to move into dorms, which we'd deal with if it came to that, but... Ugh. Flopping down, I settled my head in Riku's lap and groaned in annoyance.

"We need a miracle." I said. Riku's phone went off at that exact moment and he moved my head a little to grab it out of his pocket. With a quick look at his screen, Riku flipped it open.

"Hello? Hey. Yeah, for a bit. No. Um, okay?" Raising his eyebrows, he closed it ending the call.

"Who was that?" I asked, because I am a nosy fucker.

"Hayner. He's going to come by with Seifer. Not sure why, but they'll be here in a few minutes."

I pursed my lips, nodding. "Kay. Wanna make out till they get here?" I looked over his shoulder, making sure his mom was still out of sight as I didn't want to make things harder on her. It was complicated enough as it is, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Sounds good." He grinned and pulled me up to give me a soft kiss to start us out.

Bringing up my hands, I cupped his face gently, enjoying the sweet lip lock, "Remember how shy we used to be?" I whispered, smiling at all the memories we had together. "I love you so much." I really did...

"Oh Sora. Don't make me go all mushy before Seifer gets here. He'll never let me hear the end of it." Grinning, he rubbed his nose with mine before kissing me again. "But, I love you more..."

Giggling, I pecked his lips numerous times, "Didn't we have this argument already? Remember? We decided we love each other equally."

"Nah, I love you more...and someday I'll prove it."

"Yuck!" I pulled away from Riku in surprise, staring at Seifer who'd exclaimed his opinion rather tactlessly. His nose wrinkled, he was giving Hayner a questioning look, "You sure these two are the ones we want? Seriously? You think we can put up with that every single day?" Looking at me and Riku, he sighed heavily, "I bet they are the kind that dunno how to hang up on each other. No you hang up, no you hang up, no you hang up, no you hang up." He growled, glaring at Hayner.

Hayner raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe I should remind you of the notes you used to write me? The ones that declared that you didn't know how to live without me, or my personal favorite. 'You're my sun, moon and stars, Hayner. I love you.' Yeah, they'll fit in fucking perfect."

"Sun and moon?" I asked, giving Seifer a curious look, "I think that's sorta impossible ya know."

"Sora." Seifer clipped out, "Behave, or I'll chase you with that staple gun again and try and shut your trap that way."

"What do you guys want?" I asked pleasantly.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Seifer, why don't you go ahead and ask them." Hayner plopped down on the grass and relaxed, glancing up at Seifer.

"Fine!" he grumbled, "They can move in but on one condition only!" He gave us pointed looks, "Learn how to cook, clean up after yourselves and don't tell Hayner to moan less because I'll kill you if you destroy my eargasms."

Riku blinked. "Wait. What just happened?"

I knew! "Oh my god!" Jumping up, I stepped towards Seifer who gave me a frightened look at the sudden close proximity. "Yeah," I grimaced, stepping away, "You're right. I want to keep my arms, thank you." So instead I plopped back down and hugged Riku. "We found a place to live at!"

"What? You mean, with Seifer?" Riku's voice was surprised as he hugged me back.

Frowning, I looked at Hayner over my shoulder, "You'll be living there too, right?" Please...

Laughing, Hayner nodded. "You really think this thug is going to give me a choice? Hell, I'm barely able to leave his fucking side this summer. I'll be lucky to make it to class next year..." He grumbled, as he poked Seifer's leg.

Grinning, I nodded, "Alrighty then! We're moving in with Hayner and Seifer!" Not that Seifer isn't a nice guy... I considered him my friend, definitely. But he was a lot easier to handle with Hayner and his manipulative ways.

"Thanks, man." Riku stuck his hand out gratefully at Seifer.

Seifer smiled now, "Thanks back. We'll be good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! I loved this fic, but it's been sitting on our back burner for longer than a month before we started posting. And it was sitting there unfinished. So, this is the ending we've chosen, like I mentioned at the top. There will be an epilogue though. Loose ends will be tied, I suppose. And no, there will be no full lemon. I wish you could see my 'nana' face. I feel like we totally teased you guys:D *lol* *shot again***


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: *LOL* Okay, so I lied. This has a lemon...just not exactly what you guys were thinking of. **

**This is the end:D Hope you all enjoyed it up until this point, feel free to leave your reviews behind. Remember! This is MATURE content:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner- 2 Years Later<strong>

Grinning up at my boyfriend, enjoying how much time he always managed to devote to just pleasuring me, I bit back a moan only to have him suck harder on my length, informing me that after two years of my noises, he wasn't even a little tired of hearing them. Running my fingers through his soft blonde hair, I encouraged the bobbing of his head, grateful that the semester was finally over so we could just sit back and enjoy the summer and all the free time we would have together.

He had one more year of school now, while I had two. Amazingly, I'd passed all my classes even with him and his sexual appetite. Seriously, where did the guy get the fucking stamina? Living with him that first summer, I rarely saw the light of day. Not that I really minded and I moaned as his fingers started teasing my entrance. I was still pretty loose from last night, so he went straight in with two fingers, earning him a slight hiss of pain from me, which quickly turned into a moan as he stroked my prostate, knowing exactly where it was.

"Seifer...oh god..." Not bothering to hold back the volume now as he scissored his fingers at the same time he was sucking me.

Releasing me with a pop, he grinned that devil grin of his, "That's right hot stuff, say my name." Squeezing the head with his free hand, he didn't wait long to return his mouth on me, sucking hard while pressing against my prostate with three fingers now, over and over. His hand wrapped around my head earlier now sliding down to play with my balls.

Growling now as I could feel myself getting closer, I tugged on his hair. "Seifer, if you don't get to it, I'm gonna hold back completely." I'd had to do it before, and while it made sex extremely unappealing, it was always a good threat to use on him.

Moving up and away, his mouth gone and fingers slipping out of me, he propped his hands onto his hips, raising an eyebrow down at me. "Impatient much? My skills are to be savored..." Arrogant prick. Arms coming around my waist, he pulled me against him in a sitting position, smiling softly at me now, placing a kiss on my nose and cheek before pressing his lips to my mouth. "Hmmm... how I love you." He murmured, squeezing my butt with one hand while guiding the tip of his cock to my entrance without he other. "Work me, baby, you know I love it." He requested through a low moan as his head slipped inside of me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I did as he asked, smiling against his mouth as I kissed him and complied gladly. Our sex was often like this, a play between fighting and loving. Not like Riku and Sora's...theirs was just a fucking sickeningly sweet thing one sees on the movies. Or at least what we heard of it. The one rule of the house when someone was doing it. If you can't handle the noise? Leave. And we'd opted not to leave a few times...yeah, it was full of I love you's and ugh...not thinking about it now.

Moving my lips to Seifer's neck, I sucked and bit as he growled out, loving that I could finally mark him again since school was out. Moving up and down on him, I gasped as he hit my prostate again, calling out his name as my orgasm was ripped out of me, feeling all kinds of satisfied.

"Hell, Hayner! Warn me when you're going for fast and furiou-" His arms tightened around me, his hips jerking up two more times before he let his head fall back, his face written with pure bliss as he came inside of me with a loudly exclaimed 'Fuuuuuuck'.

Chuckling breathlessly, I relaxed on him, not even caring that I'd come faster than I'd intended. He'd obviously had longer plans, but he started it. He knew a blowjob always made me more sensitive. "Your fault, old man. Fuck that felt good." Laying my head onto his sweaty shoulder, I closed my eyes and-

"My eyes are covered!" Sora's voice announced as he walked into our room, eyes indeed covered. "Ouch!" Was the next exclamation as he crashed into the closet beside the door.

Grabbing the blanket, I tried to cover us anyways and decided that the best move would be for me to at least stay on top of Seifer and hold him down so he wouldn't kill Sora. "Sora! What the FUCK! Get out! Did you not hear the moaning?" Throwing a pillow at his head, I growled at him.

He uncovered his eyes, glaring at us now, clearly not all that phased by seeing us all kinds of naked, sweaty and coming down from our orgasm high. "Did you not hear our order?" He reminded. "In five minutes we are loading the boxes into the truck. Five minutes, you horny fucking rabbits." Crossing his arms, he raised an eyebrow and starting tapping his foot impatiently. "Come on, get moving, we need your manly muscles."

I rolled my eyes. "God, Sora. Come on. You two were going at it all week, taunting us because your exams were earlier." Flipping him off over Seifer's shoulder, I moaned a little as Seifer was still inside me. "Get the fuck out, and we'll be down to help you move out in a minute."

"Now, you horny-" Seifer grabbed my hips, keeping us still but bouncing us up on the mattress nonetheless, pretty much giving Sora the illusion he'd started fucking me again. Which effectively cut Sora off. "Fine! I'm going!" Sora said, rushing out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Chuckling, Seifer laid back on the mattress, grinning up at me as he propped his head onto his arms. "He's so easy." I nodded. In the two years of having Riku and Sora living with us, we'd sort of fallen into easy camaraderie with all four of us. It was sort of weird, as I hadn't had a lot of friends in high school, only hanging out with Seifer and his gang after school.

"I'm going to miss them." I mumbled out as I grabbed the wipes so we could clean ourselves up.

Seifer shrugged, taking the wipe I offered, "Apparently where they're headed, it's sunny. We can go crash the occasional weekend or break at their place." He mumbled out gruffly. That was Seifer saying, 'I'll miss them too'. "We better hurry, or else Riku will show up next, and it's not as fun with him as it is with Sora." He rolled his eyes. "'It's not the polite thing to do, Seifer'. That dude is so funky." Seifer took great pleasure in pushing Riku's buttons, see how far he could go before Riku's eye would either twitch, or he'd toss the 'not the polite thing to do' line out there. "At least he has decent taste in TV shows though. Your's and Sora's just blows."

Punching his shoulder, not lightly, I groaned and got out of bed searching for my pants. "Bite me." Grabbing them out from behind my dresser, I still don't understand how Seifer gets them back there, I quickly dressed and figured I'd shower after the move.

Destiny Islands. Those fuckers. Apparently Riku had been offered a really good job already from a branch of his dad's consulting business and they'd pay for the rest of his schooling as he finished up. Sora, spunky spitfire Sora, was going into social services. Helping foster children and all that. I'd seen how passionate he got about things...poor Riku was a perfect example. "Come on, old man!" I shouted, seeing Seifer just lounging back on the bed. Throwing his pants, conveniently laying on the end of the bed, into his face, I tapped my foot waiting.

Sighing heavily, he slowly got up, starting to put on his pants at a leisurely pace. "I have no idea why I haven't beaten the crap out of you yet for making that nickname stick." He mumbled curiously.

I snorted, feeling safe to open the door now. "Cause then who would you fuck? Hurry up!" Slamming it behind me, knowing that I was gonna get it when he caught up with me, I quickly ran down the stairs. "Sora! Riku! I'm here, let's get this the fuck over with!"

They both looked up, previously chatting about something, each holding on to their own box. Sora gave me a satisfied nod at my presence, while Riku just raised an eyebrow in my direction, very nearly scolding me for having sex at an inappropriate time. Before either could speak, Seifer marched into the room with an overwhelming presence as I could feel the massive glare he was sending at the back of my head.

"You!" A pause. "Argh, whatever, I can't even come up with a good come back." Seifer said in his laziest tone of voice available, pinching my ass as he passed by me to pick up one of the boxes.

"That Reyaa person who RP's me wants me to say something now that'll close off the story nicely, but she's drawing up a blank." Sora muttered.

"It's because the Alice person who RP's me told HER to do it because she totally fails at the end line. Now just ignore them as they are both just grasping for straws with this little stunt." Riku bit out, heading outside throwing a, "That's the end folks," over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: O.O**

**I know, right? *shot***

**Just be nice. Like I said in one of the other authors notes, this one ended up being so long...we can be forgiven for some stuff. *HUGS* For everyone who left reviews, we really loved them. **


End file.
